Eternal Justice
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: Higuchi died and Light had been released. When L decides to escape his self-imposed prison he is found by a mysterious stranger. Suddenly the world is at danger by a threat much greater than Kira and only L is capable of saving it. VampireL X Light Yagami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Death Note is not mine, I merely borrow the characters and the initial plot for a time.

A/N; Beta'd by the wonderful VirtualDraconium. I hope she is not to annoyed at me for starting another story; though she only has herself to blame... She enticed me to begin writing fanfiction...

I hope you enjoy the beginning to my supernatural story, I hope it is sufficiently different from others to be counted as original.

Please read and review! Reviews make me happy, and really do make me write faster.

* * *

A Setting Sun and a Rising Star

L sat staring out at the ocean, his knees pressed against his chest. The glow of sunset was still visible on the horizon; he barely noticed it as he lost himself in his thoughts. His thumb rubbed along his lower lip as his toes curled to press against the rough wood of the bench; he forced himself to ignore the encroaching cold, the white jumper he was wearing would surely be enough. The beach around him was deserted; no-one else dared to brave the sharp cold of the autumn evening.

'_Higuchi is dead, Light has been released, and theoretically I am yet again back at square one,' _L thought. It was confusing; he had never been this confused before… He _knew_ Light was Kira; it made complete sense, particularly with his well honed detective skills; but at every turn the lack of evidence defied him.

This, ultimately, was why L was sitting on a bench at the beach in autumn. He'd gone against everything telling him to stay away from people, keep his identity secret and stay close to where the new evidence would arrive first, because he needed to think. Being in a place that contained all those police officers and, more particularly, _Light Yagami _had driven him insane. Hopefully Watari wouldn't notice the loss of the car for a while, L needed to be truly alone. He doubted that the peace would continue for much longer, Watari was quite the observant man.

He rolled his eyes as the phone he'd placed on the bench beside him buzzed into life. By habit he had brought it with him and left it on. He had no desire to talk to anyone quite at the moment; he had always liked being alone, and now he needed the silence more than ever. He had to clear his thoughts and think afresh, if he allowed himself to go down just the one track of investigation he would lose any advantage he had over Kira. He could NOT allow that to happen, this was a competition without any second chances.

Silently he rose from the bench, moving towards the shifting waves, pausing momentarily at the edge before raising one foot to dip a toe in. The water was frighteningly cold, the chill entering his flesh almost instantly. He sighed and backed off, he'd been hoping that the southerly latitude would mean the water would have stayed warmer towards the end of the year; it had not. He stood there digging his toes into the sand, staring down at the slight waves that lapped the beach, his thoughts beginning to speed up to the level he was comfortable with.

He smiled as new possible leads came forward, new lines of investigation opening up before him. New evidence against Light also surfaced, perhaps he'd not been as wrong as the others had emphasised he was. He had considered it unlikely that he was wrong from the start, he had _never_ been wrong about a suspect before.

Unknown to L, his silent vigil was presently being observed, a motionless figure watching him contemplatively from some distance. The figure vanished, reappearing as a shadowy form not two metres from the hunched detective. Not a sound was made, the figure's black cloak weaving noiselessly in the air around him.

L tensed as he felt his personal space being invaded, he _knew_ that someone was behind him, though he had heard nothing; a lifetime of paranoia had honed his senses. He turned slightly, peering back over his shoulder. He blinked as he took in the cloaked and hooded form standing so close behind him. Then the figure slumped slightly, almost in consternation, and shimmered towards the left as it disappeared.

It took barely a fraction of a second for L to process this information, accept the impossible and swing his foot round to where whoever, whatever, _it_ was would likely reappear. He was correct, his foot connecting with the form as appeared behind him. With a grunt the form tensed slightly, then grabbed the quickly retreating foot with one hand, overbalancing L and causing him to fall to the ground. His face hit the sand, and he coughed, attempting to remove the sand he'd inhaled inadvertently from his throat; one foot already rising to meet the figure once more. In his head he silently thanked Naomi Misora for showing him the usefulness in learning a Martial Art such as Capioera.

He missed, he had not expected to hit, but it gave him time to get to his feet as the interloper dodged and begin to run to the car, one hand already reaching for his mobile to send an SOS to Watari. He did not get far; in truth he'd known it was useless.

A hand came round and grabbed him by the throat, the other rising to easily crush the mobile phone into powder. The show of strength was all the convincing L needed to know that putting up any more of a fight now would be futile. He stared at the car, wishing that he had not picked today to give in to his emotions. He decided he did not want to die without answers.

"What do you want with me?" He asked quietly, forcing his voice out through his tightly constricted throat.

The hand twitched slightly as he spoke, but the figure said nothing. His hands were suddenly pulled into an iron grip, his body pulled back towards the other until he was flush against them. Then the hand around his throat vanished, moving to encircle his waist.

Then the figure spoke, revealing, at least, that they were male.

"Forgive me," the man whispered into L's ear.

L gasped in shock as the mouth moved to his neck, the touch of lips on his skin feeling too personal, too alien. He cried out as needle like teeth pierced his skin. The impossible had become the possible once again; he was being attacked by a vampire. Then for the first time since the attack began, L felt a shiver of ice cold fear pass through him, but it quickly passed. Of all the ways to go this was pretty painless.

_So this is how I am going to die,_ L thought, strangely comforted by the knowledge that it was not at the hands of Kira, that it was separate from the long fight he had been waging; it wouldn't be a loss. He closed his eyes, calmly accepting his fate, he could already feel his limbs becoming heavy, his mind fogging. He gasped for each breath, his mouth open as he sucked in air; his body still clinging to life as his mind gave in. His body shuddered in retaliation to the severe danger it was in.

The mouth removed itself from his neck, his slowing thoughts realising that this was far from what could be considered 'normal' in this situation; he was still clinging to life, he could still feel his heart fighting for survival. His fading mind suddenly perceived a metallic taste filling his mouth; sharp, acrid and appallingly bitter to the cake-lover. In distaste he hurriedly swallowed, and instantly wanted more. He leant forward towards the source of the flavour; his unspoken request quickly granted, mouth latching on to what was undoubtedly a wrist, his own hands, he realised, were free and he brought them up to keep the arm in place as the man supported him.

He could hear a faint voice screaming in the dark recesses of his mind telling him what would happen if he continued this course of action, just what he was likely to become. The craving overcame it, it overcame everything. He drank deeply, each mouthful seeming to sweep through his body, forcing its way into every cell, making it tingle with renewed energy. Then it reached his brain; it burned its way along every neuron, his thoughts exploding back into life, but even as he fully comprehended his situation he kept on drinking, his whole being cried out not to stop.

He gave a small noise of disappointment as the wrist was tugged away from him, a hand rising to pull it back; but he didn't try to keep hold of the arm. Then the true pain hit and he screamed; the sound quickly muffled by the hand that rose to cover his mouth. He writhed in the man's, no the _vampire's, _grip, his feet lifting off the floor as he reacted to the pain. It was excruciating, he could feel it as every cell shifted and _died. _His body changing to the form it would now be for eternity.

Then, for one perfect moment, there was no pain and his brain stopped, his legs collapsing back to the sand. All that he had was the feeling of absolute happiness, and in one blinding moment his brain reformed, new neurons arcing through his brain. New sensory information assaulted his consciousness, the world shone through his eyelids and every noise crashed against his ears.

He took in a shuddering breath before realising that it would never be necessary to breathe again. As he stilled in the man's arms, the man nodded slightly and tentatively released him. He staggered forward, his eyes blinking to take in the world. He forced his mind to limit the influx of information and the glare of the sand diminished, his sight resembling how he'd seen as a human, but still the sand sparkled. He turned to look at his creator.

"Why?" L said, his gaze boring into the hooded face.

"Because you are L," the man replied, his tone was one of defeat.

"That is not an explanation," L growled, the sound deep and threatening, resonating through more than the human sound range.

"You are too unique, too special, to be lost to an enemy such as Kira. There is too much at stake, the world is far more complex than even _you_ know."

"Why is it assumed that I would have lost to Kira?" L asked, simple curiosity taking over.

"Because no-one else would believe the thoughts of the greatest detective the world has known."

L thought this through carefully, weighing each word.

"So Light Yagami truly is Kira," L mused.

"Yes."

"So who are you?" L asked.

"You know you are not acting like anyone else I have turned before," the man commented wryly, before hastily adding as he saw the look on L's face, "My name is Lucan Fairfax." He then lowered the hood of his cloak revealing the long golden hair underneath.

L groaned and sank to the sand, burying his head in his hands. Lucan sighed, what on Earth was wrong _now_?

"Your name means _Light_," L said despairingly, "I have been 'saved' from one Light by another!"

Much to L's surprise Lucan doubled over in laughter.

Then L felt his stomach tighten in hunger and he moaned slightly. It _hurt;_ it reminded him terribly of what had just happened to him. A blood pack suddenly landed in the sand in front of him. Instinctively he dived for it, the blood that coursed through him telling him all he needed to neatly drain the bag of its contents. Each drop tasted heavenly, easing the hunger.

L thought about why he was taking this so well, he wondered if it was a side-effect of the blood; or if he'd just always been this coolly logical? He felt Lucan's hand on his back as he fed, that small touch unknowingly keeping L sat on the beach and not racing through the nearby streets for more blood.

"Please explain everything, before I decide to panic," L said looking at Lucan.

"Despite what the world has been led to believe, there have been two other 'Kira's' who were created through use of the Death Note. The first was stopped over two thousand years ago, there were considerably more of us back then, we easily stopped his ascent. The second… she evaded us for many centuries managing to kill just enough to stay alive and ahead of our scouts. The last I heard though she had been stopped. This new Kira is the most dangerous of all, he has gained so much he may be potentially unstoppable. We _had_ to make sure he could be dealt with, we _needed _you."

"What do you mean 'gained too much'? L queried.

"Whenever a shinigami uses the Death Note they gain life," Lucan clarified, "the problem occurs when it falls into human hands. Humans gain life when they use the Death Note too. Light Yagami has made himself practically immortal to human death through his desire to 'cleanse' the world. Though I doubt the shinigami he was with would have told him the truth, they rarely do."

"I assume 'human death' does not include vampires," L sighed, "you need me because I am the only one who can get close enough to kill him."

"That's not the only reason," Lucan said hurriedly.

"Not the only reason?"

"No," Lucan replied, "if it were I would have approached you earlier in order to gain access to Light Yagami, and even that may have been unnecessary; vampires can easily overcome human security systems. Reaching him so early in his 'career' would have been simple."

"You are evading the question."

"I know," Lucan replied smiling, "but now is not the time for explanations. I need to show you as much as I can in the next couple of hours so you are not defenceless when you return to your headquarters."

"Defenceless?"

"The world is far more diverse than you could ever know; shinigami and vampires are just the start of it. Just because something is a myth doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Lucan said sighing, "Now you can see them and they will know it, not everyone was against the rise of Kira; and this time there are far more supporters of Kira's ideals."

"I see," L commented, even his mind was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the situation he was in.

"Now come with me." Lucan commanded, the order making L rise to his feet automatically, "it is more than time for me to show you how to feed and to use some of your gifts."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Here is chapter two of my vampire L story. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and I promise more of the original Death Note cast will be appearing soon.

Beta'd most wonderfully by my good and dear friend VirtualDraconium! Your comments on this chapter were invaluable!

Please read and review! I promise replies to any questions you may, or may not have. (Unless plot related, then perhaps not.)

Dragonrider4000

* * *

Chapter Two

L was shocked as Lucan pulled him flush against him once more, though not as shocked as he was when the ground fell away beneath him. He gripped tightly to Lucan's arms, he did not want to contemplate what would happen if he fell, he didn't want to experiment with what could and couldn't kill him. One near death experience a day was enough thank you.

"Right," said Lucan, after they'd climbed several hundred feet into the air, "I know that you're instinctively blocking what your eyes can do now. I want you to release that block and truly see the world."

L reluctantly relaxed the hold he had been keeping over his eyes, intuitively obeying Lucan's command. Colour exploded through his vision, the world beneath him lighting up, beautiful streaks of purple and gold shone through the air punctuated by glittering dots of red. The sea broiled with deeper shades of blue while the sand sparkled like so many diamonds. Instead of terrifying him as it had before it entranced him, it was captivating.

"It's amazing," L gasped, the irises of his eyes glowing with tiny swirls of colour.

"I never get bored of it," Lucan said sighing happily, "Now focus on what you see and try to visualise all the different aspects. It should split into several different levels, if your eyes are like mine, the colours should stand for the all planes of sight."

L tried to separate the colours and only succeeded in making the colours spin through his vision. He sighed and tried a new tactic, instead focusing in on one particular colour; giving it all his attention before switching to the next. This time it worked, he moved through what he realised was a strict rainbow, thought they were definitely more numerous than seven; a kaleidoscope of colour from blue to red, the colours mimicked by tiny swirls of light in L's eyes. Each was quite distinct in its location, and many moved with what were evidently people underneath.

"Fascinating," L exclaimed,

"I will tell you what they all are later, since they require too much of an explanation for now, and we're running out of time," Lucan sighed, "I promise you much more detailed explanations in the future. Are you confident you can focus in on the different planes effectively?"

"Yes," L replied. Then the hunger struck him harder than before, L groaned. "Lucan, do you have any more of those… blood packs at all?"

"I am afraid not, I didn't anticipate you asking so many questions," Lucan sighed, pulling L closer, "Just hang in there, it's definitely time for the most important lesson."

Lucan flew them towards the ground with a speed which, if L hadn't been in such distress, would have been quite disorientating.

They landed on a disused bridge, out in the suburbs of the city, out of the way of the normal public routes. In front of them a woman stood, staring down at the water below.

"You need to feed, that's why you're in so much pain," Lucan murmured soothing L by running a hand through his hair, "you need fresh, life-filled blood."

L focused on the woman in front of him.

"No," he gasped, each word punctuated by a shuddering breath, "I will not kill. I will not murder someone; I won't shorten her life." He gritted his teeth, his new sharp canines shining slightly in the moonlight.

"I thought you would say that," Lucan muttered, "focus on the red you saw in your vision, try and see it now."

L focused through the pain, and, in glowing red letters, a name and a line of numbers appeared above the woman's head. L's intellect was not hindered by the pain in anyway.

"Shinigami eyes," L gasped, eyes widening in shock, "this is the sight of a Shinigami."

"God you're good," Lucan gasped. He then informed L how to crack the line of ever shifting numbers. He knew time was running out, L would die if he couldn't get him to feed soon.

"I see," L muttered as he focused on the woman again, "she's going to die in just over a minute. How do I know that it is not from me?" L could already feel his body readying to spring at the woman, he was losing control.

"Death Notes cut life short independent of lifespans, so do vampires," Lucan explained, he was beginning to get panicky, "please just trust me on this. Your body will know what to do."

Lucan released his hold on L then, he knew L had finally accepted his words. L moved towards the woman, he refused to acknowledge the name he saw, he didn't want it haunting him for the rest of his days. Then, before his eyes, she shifted up onto the rail and began to lean forwards. Instinctively L ran forward, his speed increasing dramatically, for a brief instant he was a shimmering blur.

L was never sure just how he grabbed her and pulled her back from the edge. One minute he was moving forwards, the next his teeth had sunk into the neck and the metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. He drank deeply, the pain vanishing immediately, fresh strength invigorating him. Already he could feel her life ebbing, the flow of blood decreasing. As the final spark of life dwindled and went out he pulled away, her body dropping limply to his feet. He stared down at her, surprisingly feeling no guilt, while still feeling deep sadness at his actions. He could still feel the background desire for more; a sensation which worried him. Within the dark structure of the bridge something gave a worried chirrup, and move out onto a beam.

"After the first true feeding," Lucan said, coming up and calmly hefting the body over the side, an action which made L flinch, "the craving is never the same, it becomes controllable. You will only have difficulties around people with over-active pulses or flowing blood. The older you become though, the less the desire will be when that happens."

"So I won't be an immediate danger to others then," L sighed.

"No, we are not blood-sucking monsters," Lucan said smiling, he was glad L had not broken down, many people did on their first feed, but then L was acting to much like someone in shock. That, or he truly was able to reason so quickly that his irrational emotions couldn't form fast enough to be felt. "Humans do not generally go on feeding binges and neither do we."

L suddenly seemed to realise something and his face became a mask of absolute horror. This caused the small leathery imp that had been perched on a beam nearby to look on in concern; L's emotions washing through its little brain.

"Can we eat human food?" L asked shakily.

"It gives us no nutritional benefit, but it can be consumed in small quantities yes," Lucan said, quite confused, "why on Earth did you want to know that?"

"That is a question I choose not to answer, I believe it is only fair I get a few of my own secrets," L replied, smiling, "now I feel it would be quite pertinent to tell me the limitations now imposed on my life."

"Sunlight is a problem. The brighter the natural light the more you will want to sleep. No burning though, that's just a human fantasy. The same applies to crosses, garlic and the need for soil from your homeland, crossing running water; all are completely false. We are designed to be vicious killers, but our old human psyches can overcome the predator. The human side of us can be kept stronger than the vampire aspect," Lucan explained.

"That all comes as a great relief," L sighed, releasing tension he had not known he was feeling, "What about staking? How easily can I be killed?"

"Staking? With wood? Painful yes, deadly no. Not unless it reaches your heart. Basically don't let anyone get near your heart, your heart gets damaged and you're gone; the same applies if you let your head get separated too far from your body."

"Too far from your body? My life will continue of my head comes off?!"

"Yes, for short distance decapitations you will survive, but it will only last for an extremely short period of time. Now I need to get you back to the car, Since you're still too young to be able to fly," Lucan sighed, "I am sorry I can't stay with you for longer, but I'll come visit you tomorrow night.."

Lucan opened his arms so L could hold onto him. L began to move forward.

Unfortunately, that was the moment the imp decided to jump onto L. The small imp attached itself to the front of L's shirt, blinking up at the startled man with huge black eyes, a large toothy grin and small squeaky chirrups vibrating through its small leathery grey form. L blinked back, completely stunned (again). Suddenly, L was assailed with images of cake, almost every type of cake he knew. They flashed slightly before his eyes, the occasional strawberry appearing. Then as quickly as it came the flow ceased. L quickly thought that there was only one explanation for such an occurrence; the source must have been the creature. L laughed, reaching to pat the small creature on the head; the little thing was trying to make _friends_.

"Hmm, an imp," Lucan mused, "they don't often take a liking to people. Wonder what he likes about you. I hope you like it, they're nearly impossible to get rid of."

The imp turned to Lucan it looked hurt, then it turned back to L and _sniffed_.

"Oh no," Lucan groaned, "It understands speech."

L just smiled at the imp, it was too cute to feel annoyed by. He dug his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small plastic wrapped sweet. He offered it to the imp, a stubby hand detaching from his top to snatch the sweet and shove it into its mouth.

"You should take the wrapper off first," L chided, poking the creature slightly. It just smiled up at him, chewing noisily on the sweet.

Lucan watched this display, completely stunned. L had just had an imp land on him, communicate with him using images and decide it wanted to stay with L; not to mention everything else that had happened to the detective that evening. L just seemed to take it all in his stride, and was actually feeding the creature _sweeties_. It was too surreal, and that was coming from him after hundreds of years of existence.

"You can stay with me if you want, but move up onto my shoulder. I am not walking around with you attached to the front of my jumper," L said calmly. Surprisingly the imp moved immediately, feet dangling and one hand curling into L's unruly locks. "I assume they can't be seen by humans since I have never seen one before." He looked quizzically at Lucan.

"Yes, it should be a completely safe pet, probably was attracted to you because you have sugar," Lucan sighed. He didn't like imps, they could really be troublesome at times.

"Oh lack of sugar should never be a problem," L said smiling, "I have a sweet tooth too."

"Then you were made for each other," Lucan laughed, "well as long as you think you can control it; which, considering your talents thus far, is quite likely. Now we _really_ need to be going."

"Why so urgently?" L queried, moving close to Lucan again.

"I put a proximity alarm spell on your car, it was just breached," Lucan replied as they took off back into the night. "This is truly not going as planned."

"Why am I not surprised that magic is real too," L sighed.

…

They landed a few minutes later on the beach near the car.

L took one look at the person inspecting the car and winced. It was Wammy; who was now staring intently at them.

Lucan hurriedly released his hold on L as Wammy stalked towards them.

"Could you please explain where you've been?" Wammy asked, his voice shaking.

For the first time in his life L was speechless, he had no idea what to say; he could feel the imp tightening its grip on his hair in response to his sudden nerves.

"I," L began, "I was being shown just how large the world truly is. I have been changed."

Wammy was close to L, close enough to know when the young man was evading.

"How do you mean 'changed'?" Wammy questioned, his gaze flicking from L to Lucan.

"How do I make my canines grow?" L asked, his voice barely audible even to Lucan.

"The same as with the eyes; just concentrate on them. It is the way with most of the gifts," Lucan whispered back, "but they should be noticeable even now, just smile."

L nodded once, took a step closer to Wammy, and ever so slowly smiled, his upper lip pulling back to reveal his now unusually pointed teeth. He focused and felt them lengthen until they pressed slightly onto his lower lip.

"Impossible," Wammy cried, taking a step back, his eyes widening.

"Apparently it was for my own protection," L sighed, "and considering what I have been told, and shown tonight, I am very inclined to believe this man, Lucan Fairfax."

Wammy continued to back away, the human instinct for survival still in action.

"I haven't suddenly turned into a monster Wammy," L said, suddenly revealing all the inner turmoil he had been feeling under the surface, "please don't leave me!"

L gave a small sob and crumpled to the ground, full comprehension, and all the emotions that came with it, crashing down around him. The imp squeaked in distress, its small cries growing in anguish as it pulled on L's hair. Then arms that were definitely not Lucan's wrapped around him.

"I would never leave you," Wammy murmured, "not willingly anyway, but it was a shock. How did you expect me to react?"

"Imagine how I felt," L replied, a laugh breaking through his slight hiccoughing sobs.

"I expect you took it all in your stride as usual," Wammy said, pulling L back up to his feet, then his gaze shifted to Lucan, "now, I expect you were the one who did this to him, he accepts this, fair enough. Rest assured though that if this causes L any undue problems, stress or pain, no matter how hard it may be I _will_ destroy you."

"I understand," Lucan replied, bowing formally, "I would expect nothing more from such a dedicated guardian."

L looked between them, despite the harsh and the formal words on the surface, underneath it felt as though a deep friendship was being formed between the two. The thought of these two working together was quite a disturbing thought.

"You're needed back at the headquarters," Wammy stated, "Light Yagami is on his way back after his date with Amane-san. I do not think it wise that he learn about your sudden disappearance. You can tell me everything in the car if you so desire." Wammy's gaze shifted to Lucan, "and _you_ sir are most definitely coming back with us as well."

"This is most definitely not to plan," Lucan sighed, deciding to obediently follow for now. L would need the help.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; And so the story continues.

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium, who helps shake up my thought patterns and so bring up the sparkly lights of ideas.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

L's wonder over just _how_ Wammy had arrived at his car was answered when he saw the motorbike in the shadow of the car as he unlocked it. The fact that Wammy had used the motorcycle showed just how worried he had been.

"Your change doesn't happen to come with increased strength at all?" Wammy queried, looking at the bike, then at the car.

Wordlessly Lucan approached, picked up the bike with one hand, opened the large boot with the other and placed the bike inside. L grinned, life, well, unlife, was going to be quite interesting from now on.

"Useful," Wammy commented, moving to take the driver's seat. L and Lucan hurriedly got in as well; if Light was on his way to headquarters they had no time to spare.

"Has my strength increased enough to do that as well?" L asked as the car began to move away.

"Most definitely," Lucan replied, "All vampires have the strength to lift at least your average car; say around three or four metric tonnes."

"Three or four tonnes? What sort of evolutionary advantage would that give?" L said, shocked, "Any other new abilities I should know about before I leave a hole in a wall?"

"It is very advantageous, particularly against other supernatural beings; don't forget that there are many other creatures out there. Just because it seems excessive in relation to humans, doesn't mean that against some creatures it is sometimes not enough," Lucan explained, "your reaction time will have decreased immensely and your overall speed will have increased."

…

Wammy drove through the city, listening to Lucan explain everything to L as L gradually interrogated the older vampire. Wammy was still concerned for L, the young man had been through so much recently, and now to have all this added to it. Wammy's worry for his young master completely overcame any surprise he may have felt over the realisation that vampires were real, and so were many other supernatural beings.

Several times on the drive back Wammy was sure he saw something else in the back of the car out of the corner of his eye; but every time he tried to see it, the object vanished; he decided he must be imagining things.

…

They arrived back at headquarters just in time, L only managed to get his system powered up before Light walked into the room behind him. L was extremely grateful that Wammy had offered to show Lucan around, he didn't want Lucan and Light meeting. Most of all L needed time to think over what Lucan had told him.

Absentmindedly L focused his gaze, letting a red plane of vision appear in his sight. He looked at Light, barely noticing the responses he gave in answer to Light's comments. L was too fixated on what he saw. Light was most definitely different from the others; there _was_ a line of numbers signifying how long his life was, but it was blurry, indistinct, and the more L tried to focus on it the fainter it became; until with a slight screeching noise it fuzzed and almost disappeared.

L gave up; he didn't want to attract Light's attention. Plus it didn't help that the imp had climbed onto the top of his head and was forcing his hair down in front of his eyes. Could it be the imp had heard the noise? He resisted the urge to reassure the creature, patting the air above his head would not look good in front of Light.

L frowned as Light stressed the thirteen day rule yet again; yes it did earn him freedom, but to talk about it once more? L decided that he would have to test the rule; he may now know that Light _was_ Kira, he _had_ been made a vampire because of it, but he was still determined to bring Light to justice the _human_ way. Light's supposed immortality could be dealt with later. L would do it himself if he had to, but first justice had to be served.

"You are very committed to the case," L commented finally, actually focusing on Light this time.

"Wouldn't you be if someone such as Kira had managed to make you think you _were_ Kira?" Light replied vehemently.

_Liar, you _are_ Kira and now you have no chance at victory. You cannot kill me._ L thought, keeping his expression blank.

"Yes, it is understandable, but you have been away from your family for some time, surely you would wish to spend time with them, and with Amane-san, now that I do not need to keep you under observation?" L replied, and smiled slightly. Had he ever really considered Light a friend, why had he ever thought that; he could never be friends with _Kira._

_But I could have been friends with Light_," L thought, he actually realised on a personal level he was quite despondent about Light being Kira.

"Yes, I do wish to spend time with my family," Light replied, his sudden smile perhaps the most genuine thing about him, "but first I wanted to make sure you were alright, you are now here alone after three months of my company, as a friend I had to make sure you were happy."

"Even with Light-kun gone I will not be alone, Watari is here," L said blandly, "I assure you, I am quite used to having time to myself."

L blinked in surprise at the disheartened expression that suddenly crossed Light's face. The possibility of Light's sentiments being genuine had not crossed his mind, too much of Light's personality was a lie.

"Than I shall leave you to your much wanted peace then Ryuuzaki," Light sighed, rising from the chair, I do indeed wish to spend more time with my family; I've missed my sister's company. Goodnight Ryuuzaki."

"Goodnight Light-kun," L said quietly, once again hearing a lie drip from Light's mouth. So much of what the teenager said was so obviously untrue. L knew it.

As Light departed, the shinigami Rem emerged from the far wall, and L tensed, the imp was still perched precariously on the front of his head. Her eyes passed over him blankly giving no sign of seeing the imp. L sighed, thankful that the imp had not been seen. Then another thought struck him, if she had seen no difference at all did that mean he still had his original human life span hanging over his head?

L hopped off the chair, the imp sliding down onto his shoulder once more, and padded out of the room towards the nearest bathroom. He looked at himself blankly in the mirror for a short time, noticing with his new acute eyesight all the slight changes brought about by his 'new state of being'. Then he sighed and let his vision redden. There was indeed a line of numbers dancing above his head, he did the calculation and gasped, backing away from the glass slightly. _It had been so soon?_

He stared at the supposed time of his human death, twenty years from now. What was going to happen to have him die? Not that he _was_ going to die anymore, he was no longer human. He supposed the numbers will still present as one of the last vestiges of his humanity; that seemed the most likely reason. Of course Lucan had told him he was going to die at the hands of Kira anyway, so this 'Death day' was merely a potential he would never have fulfilled either way.

Suddenly L began to laugh; he never celebrated it so he'd almost forgotten. Today had been his birthday. He had been turned into a vampire on his _birthday._ Some present. Then the imp on his shoulder gave a small chirrup and he stopped laughing, being a vampire didn't seem so bad. Then there was this imp; it was odd, potentially annoying and extremely clingy, but L still couldn't help but feel attached to the little thing.

"You need a name, don't you, little birthday present," L said smiling, gently detaching the imp so it could sit on the counter. It chirruped as L gently stroked its head, leaning into the touch. L was bad at naming things, and he found his mind had decided to go blank on the subject of suitable names. He sighed, "Is there a name you already have at all little imp?"

The imp blinked at him for a second then gave a high pitched screech that sounded a lot like, "Squee."

"Squee?" L queried in a serious tone, "Are you sure?" It could have just been the little devil's random chirruping after all. He sighed as the imp repeated the noise, emphasising the syllables.

"Squee it is then," L said smiling, then lifted his arm towards 'Squee', so the little creature could scamper back up to his shoulder. There was a sudden series of images in L's head varying from cakes to beautiful vistas; he could only conclude that Squee was happy.

"Shall we go in search of some sugar and some more answers then Squee?" L asked, there was a happy chirrup.

…

"Tell me more about what my eyes can do," L said as soon as he found Lucan, worryingly in what appeared to be quite a deep debate with Wammy, "Most specifically about the 'Shinigami eyes'. Why do I still have my own numbers?"

"The numbers are just a shadow of your human life. Gradually over the next few days they should fade, they shouldn't be visible by the end of the week," Lucan replied calmly, coming over to sit near L, "We believe it occurs as the soul adjusts to its new life, the numbers are just part of that residual spiritual memory. They bare no relation whatsoever to your new life as a vampire."

"So I don't have as long as I thought then," L sighed, "I am worried that the shinigami may betray something of my situation; when they fade I am sure she will have some sort of reaction. I have another question; why does Light's own number fade in and out of sight? Sometimes it is gone completely, at other times it shines like normal."

"It does what?" Lucan said startled, "If he is a new Kira the number should have vanished completely as there is no longer a set time of death for his soul anymore. This is very unusual. It may mean that his original self is still salvageable, that some of his original innocence remains. Something is keeping him from becoming Kira completely, this has never happened before."

"You don't exactly have a large data set to draw evidence from," L commented, ever logical, "Perhaps it is because his initial goal is to remove only criminals, it may even be because of concern over his family, though I admit that would be unlikely." L paused for a moment. "Another option, the one I prefer, may be his loss of the Death Note… His lifespan would surely have returned above his head, so perhaps this fading is because he has just reclaimed the Death Note and has not become 'a Kira' once more. Higuchi's death must have been caused by him; perhaps it only gave him claim to the Death Note once more and not any more life. This seems the most likely option, and would of course imply that if Light had never reclaimed the Death Note he would have spent the next two millennia extremely confused."

"There would be no way of knowing, though I must admit your third idea seems the most plausible," Lucan said, impressed by how much thought L had put into this, "unless one of us were to drink his blood and have him trust us or be weakened enough to reveal his memories to us through them., then you could determine whether he has been using the Death Note or not. Considering his personality it would seem unlikely that he would let this happen."

"Such a thing is possible?" L asked, "You sound as though it is difficult."

"It is; the sheer strength of the bond created as you drink can often mean you kill the person you are trying to save," Lucan commented, "the vampire in question is often too intoxicated with the memories and emotions involved to ever stop."

"I see," L sighed, it did seem impossible put that way. He knew Light would never trust him enough, and a vampire apparently was one of the few things could kill an immortal. It seemed that his options truly were closing in relation to Light.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Lucan asked, as Wammy came over and placed some cake in front of L, before also sitting; he was also interested in just what L could do. Lucan chuckled as L smiled happily at the cake and quickly picked it up to attack it with the fork; now he understood L's question on the bridge.

Unfortunately L never got to know what the cake tasted like with his new enhanced senses, as Squee, who had been watching the cake with rapt attention, suddenly dived at the cake splattering it everywhere. In shock L dropped the plate, one hand rising to brush the icing from his face.

"Squee," he said in annoyance, "you shouldn't snatch, and more particularly you shouldn't dive at cakes."

The now incredibly sticky imp looked up at him guiltily, its ears drooping and its form hunching. L glared at the imp, before finally relenting as it moved to pull slightly on the hem of his trousers, looking up at him imploringly. L sighed.

"What was that?" Wammy asked, looking down at the messed up cake. Then L remembered that humans couldn't see imps.

"An imp; it befriended me earlier. It has a bit of a sweet tooth and couldn't restrain itself when it saw the cake," L said calmly, "rest assured it won't be repeating that mistake."

"I can't see anything," Wammy commented, trying to find the imp through all the cakey mess.

"Humans can't," Lucan commented, looking rather amused by the whole situation.

"That is unfortunate," Wammy murmured, "Is there anyway I could see this creature?"

"There is only one way," Lucan said finally, as L and Wammy looked at him, "You would need to be given the blood of a vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Beta'd by VirtualDraconium, for which I thank her.

Here is chapter four of my vampire L story. I hope you all enjoy this enough to feel motivated to leave me a review! I love them. A piece of cyber cake to anyone who does!

* * *

Chapter 4

"_There is only one way," Lucan said finally, as L and Wammy looked at him, "You would need to be given the blood of a vampire."_

"I am not so eager to see an imp," Wammy said sighing, "and in doing so live forever at the age I am now."

"You would not have to live forever I assure you," Lucan laughed, "even the smallest drop would at least allow you the ability to see a whole manner of marvellous creatures."

"Any side-effects apart from this sight?" Wammy queried, he always wanted to know what he was getting into.

"The more of a vampires blood you consume, the more you are inclined to follow their instructions. The more you are bonded to them; it acts like a drug for humans," Lucan explained, "but one drop will have little to no effect."

At this Lucan pricked a finger with a tooth and held it over Wammy's cup of tea, looking at Wammy for confirmation.

"It will still work when combined with tea?" Wammy asked smiling.

"Yes, the blood is quite versatile and very resilient."

Wammy nodded, then watched as the smallest of drops fell into the cup. Wammy drank the tea, draining the cup. As he set the cup back down he felt the smallest of tingles pass through him.

He looked down at the mass of spilt cake that still adorned the wooden floor and smiled. Squee was still clutching onto the bottom of L's jeans, his face forlorn, and covered in cake.

"So you're the little thing that attacked the cake," Wammy said, leaning down to prod the imp slightly in the forehead, before patting it slightly. It looked at him curiously then chirruped happily. "You made a mess all over our floor."

There was a not so happy chirrup.

"Well it will be alright if you help me clean it up," Wammy said smiling; the imp nodded in acquiescence and followed Wammy to the kitchen.

"I think I'm beginning to see where you get your unflappability from," Lucan commented.

L laughed slightly at this, and began gathering up some of the fallen cake, Wammy may have gone for the cloths, but L knew from experience that he better help clear it up. Wammy was not his servant.

…

The next day was surreal for the new vampire, he was grateful there were no windows in the Investigation Room. Lucan had taken him outside briefly so he knew what to expect when out in the sunlight. It was as though someone had filled his mind with cotton wool, each step was difficult and for some reason his eyes ached. Lucan had quickly bundled him inside, and reassured him that with sunglasses L should be able to cope outside relatively well, and as with all things, it would get better with time.

Then Lucan had had to leave him as the Investigation Team arrived. The whole day had passed in a blur for L. It was just so difficult to continue the case as if he didn't already have all the answers, but somehow he managed it. It didn't help that he kept glancing at Light to see the number above his head.

By the end of the day he had managed to read enough of the fuzzy numerals to judge that Light had indeed been prolific in his use of the note. If the figure he had seen was accurate… well when decoded it showed that Light had already gained over 2,000 years of extra life. It seemed L's theorising over the figure the day before had been accurate.

He had to feed again that night, but this time it was easier; though he still felt deeply saddened by his actions. Then Lucan showed him how to shallow feed, how to befuddle the human mind so he could feed ever so slightly off of one person without killing them. In time he would not have to kill at all. This hope was like a candle in the dark.

It turned out L was extremely good at 'hypnotising' people, he and Lucan found that L could force a whole Nightclub of people, more than 600 people, to freeze completely for minutes at a time; L's sheer force of mind given physical form. Even Lucan had to admit it was quite impressive.

…

The second day passed much like the first, the only exception being that L began to put into place his plans to test the thirteen day rule. It _had _to be false, Light was still alive after all. Of course he needed more evidence to present to the cops than "I'm a vampire and the numbers above his head tell me so". He doubted that would stand with any police service.

L sighed as he reviewed the final versions of the emails he had to send, turning to grab a slice of delicious cake from the tray behind him; he'd had to cut down considerably on his intake, but at least he could still have his precious cake. He looked across at the other occupants of the room, blinking in surprise.

Matsuda was quite obviously attempting to _not _stare at Squee. The imp had decided to hang off the edge of table in front of Matsuda, swinging back and forth giggling madly; looking directly at the poor young man. It was quite evident that Matsuda could see the little imp. L smiled as Matsuda's gaze flickered to the imp momentarily, his eyebrows twitching in consternation his hands shaking.

L turned back to his computer and thought through this revelation; perhaps some sort of natural evolutionary defence mechanism L eventually decided. Of course that would imply that something far more dangerous than Squee was out there; but Lucan had already informed him that this was so. Perhaps Matsuda had simply been born with the natural ability to see such creatures, no wonder he had seemed distracted every now and again.

L had also been seeing a lot more unusual creatures or people as he explored the city with Lucan, and that was in the past two days. The amount of creatures Matsuda must have seen, and not to have been able to tell anybody… L began to wonder if there was anyway he could inform Matsuda of what he had become. Gain another assistant, or friend, it would be nice to have another person to talk to about this, and Matsuda was his age.

It was probably best to talk to Lucan about this though. L didn't want to commit a dangerous mistake just because he was new to this; it would be embarrassing; first though L had to decided whether he actually wanted to tell Matsuda.

...

The fourth of November was quite infuriating in it's lack of development; there were no new murders by Kira, so Light had not had chance to acquire the second Death Note that must be out there somewhere. He had a horrible feeling that Misa would be that source, but he had no way of having Misa tailed; not when everyone else had acquitted her. He sighed; he knew that there was the chance that Misa knew his name; perhaps that was how he was originally going to die.

Of course there was always the Shinigami Rem, she was quite the enigma. The way her eyes would flick to Light whenever she thought anyone wasn't watching. It was unnerving; it was almost as if she was waiting for him to give her instructions. Just what were the bonds between a Note user and Shinigami?

L felt the only course of action he had left, aside from simply draining Light of his blood; something he distinctly didn't want to do, if there was a part of Light that could be salvaged it was worth attempting. L had to test the thirteen day rule, he had to force Light to act; to put into action the plan Light had been devising for so long. Then L could act, he could show the others his information. Get Light convicted and prove he was Kira to the rest of the world. He knew this was quite simply for his own satisfaction, but he had never _not _completed a case.

He knew he hadn't confronted the one real flaw in this plan; whatever would he do if his plan succeeded? How did he plan on keeping Light imprisoned for over 2,000 years? Could he really cope with Light Yagami's company for that long? Then there was a small matter of all the supernatural supporters of Kira that were out there hiding across the world.

L watched impassively over the CCTV images, as Light went downstairs to meet Misa in the lobby. Her face was a picture of absolute happiness as she and Light embraced for quite some time. Light was certainly acting as though he was the attentive boyfriend overloaded with work. As he watched this L knew that he was missing something vitally important, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

That night the killings began again. The second Death Note had been found. L realised he must have missed Light telling Misa where to find the other Death Note.

…

If Light shouted at him one more time for accusing him of being Kira, L swore he was going to punch the teenager. Only, unlike last time, it was quite likely he would send the boy through the nearby wall and crashing into the one on the other side. What made it worse was L had only reminded Light that he _had_ thought Light was Kira; which had been hard considering that L _knew_ Light was Kira_ now_.

The Shinigami Rem was not helping matters by being so cryptic in her answers that everyone apart from L was steadily becoming completely spun around by her responses. Trying to ask questions when everyone else was clamouring to know just _why_ you were asking something was extremely difficult.

Only the continued antics of Squee towards Matsuda kept L from storming out of the room. It was childish he knew, but trying to work with so many people was beginning to annoy him. The day continued in such a manner, punctuated only by brief islands of happiness caused by cake. Oh and the sporadic, surreptitious feeding of sweets to Squee without anyone noticing was quite fun too.

Misa arrived to see Light. L spied on Light through the CCTV again and had to fight to not fall off the chair in shock at the appearance of the second shinigami. L had not expected to see the shinigami. This meant that Misa now had the second Death Note, there could be no doubt. It was time to put his plan into action, if he waited any longer Misa might remember his name, and then he would have an entirely uncontrollable situation on his hands.

He let the Shinigami plane of sight slide over his vision and looked at Misa. Her name was clearly visible, but not the line of numbers denoting her lifespan. She was indeed using the Death Note. L wasn't surprised; she _had_ been using the Death Note after all, this would make her another Kira.

Now was the time to act.

"I do not believe all the rules in the Death Note are in fact true," L commented after Light had once more made himself comfortable back in the main room, picking up the Death Note between finger and thumb as he said this. Unfortunately this movement meant he did not see Rem twitch.

"What do you mean Ryuuzaki?" Light asked harshly.

"I do not believe that the thirteen day rule is accurate," L replied, glancing at Light, "I intend to test it."

"You can't possibly be meaning to test the note," Light said.

"I have arranged for a criminal on death row to use the Note on another death row criminal at the precise time their sentence was scheduled to take place," L said coolly, "If the criminal who uses the note survives, his sentence will be reduced."

"You can't be serious," Light gasped, "that would mean you still suspect Misa and myself!"

"That is correct," L replied. There were gasps from the police who had previously been watching this argument in silence.

"Then test the rule," Light sighed, suddenly calming, "it will show you that we are innocent."

L nodded at Light, as if in thanks, before turning to his computer. Meanwhile a distraught Shinigami left the room, and turned to her Death Note, raising her pen; never wondering just _why_ she couldn't see the numbers above L's head as clearly today.

"Watari," L said calmly, "could you please connect me to the Police Commissioner."

There was no reply.

"Watari," L repeated, his eyes widening; surely the plan could not have been enacted so soon, why take out _Watari_ before him… How could they have taken out Wammy?

"Watari," L said once more, then his head turned as he realised Squee was chirping madly at him and his brain was assaulted by the image of the shinigami Rem; the image repeating over and over.

"The shinigami," L gasped, his horror at the loss of the person closest to him enough to make him tip sideways off the chair towards the floor. He realised his name must have been written down as well; _this_ was how Light had planned to kill him, with the Shinigami.

He twitched in shock as he realised Light had caught him, feeling deeply sick as he saw the look on Light's face. It shifted between grief and exultation. L knew it was only a matter of minutes before his secret came out to everyone present.

Then he heard Lucan's voice resounding through his head and he twisted in Light's arms in shock; it seemed there was yet more he did not know.

_**L, do you still want the chance to confront Light? The chance to find out if there is anyway of saving him from himself? **_There was an extremely despondent tone behind Lucan's words.

_Yes,_ L thought.

_**Then sleep**_, Lucan commanded forcefully.

L went limp in Light's arms as Lucan's command forced him into unconsciousness.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Welcome to the fifth chapter of Eternal Justice. I have heartfelt thanks to give to _Hydromoron_, _Lislaw_ and _the true kira_, for their reviews on my story as I can't reply to you in person. I hope you enjoy this chapter, in fact as I hope all you wonderful readers do.

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium, who as usual I thank you for all your work on my chapters. I always appreciate it.

Please read and review! Your comments are important to me!

* * *

Chapter 5

_A brilliant flash of light._

L's brain registered a sudden change of location, the sense of a long passage of time.

_Wammy!_

A sudden thought whispered through his mind accompanied by a wave of gut wrenching sadness and grief. Then all went blank again.

"L."

This time it was a voice impinging on him, the tone one of command. His brain struggled to ignore it in favour of once again sinking down into the darkness that it had dwelt in for many days.

"L, wake up. You need to wake up."

The voice ordered him once more into wakefulness. It felt like ice against his brain, memories flashing before his eyes. The rise of Kira, coming to Japan, meeting the Investigation Team, Light, Higuchi, becoming Vampire and finally…

"Wammy!" L cried, sitting up suddenly, his eyes going wide. He gave a quiet noise of distress, feeling arms around him, knowing that those must belong to Lucan.

"Thank goodness," Lucan murmured, "I was worried for a moment there that you wouldn't wake up."

The final memory registered in L's mind; Lucan forcing him to sleep as he lay in Light's, no, Kira's arms. Forced to sleep so the investigation team would think he had died; so that Kira assumed he was dead. L shuddered, the Shinigami; _why_ hadn't he considered the eventuality of a Shinigami killing for someone, something Rem had obviously done; otherwise he wouldn't be here… sitting in a coffin, in his grave, in a graveyard at night.

"I'm sat in my own grave," L stated, overly calm, the surroundings forcing him to concentrate on the present, rather than the murder of his guardian.

"They took longer interring you than I anticipated; time was critical. As it was, I worried that you would not awaken," Lucan replied, lifting L up in his arms and out of the grave, resting him on the cool earth, before passing him a blood pack. L drank gratefully, the blood restoring some strength to tired muscles.

"How long?" L asked, as Squee suddenly shot from nowhere and barrelled into him.

"A week," Lucan sighed, "I would have woken you yesterday when you were buried but I saw something quite curious. Light Yagami stayed behind after everyone had left; I watched him for hours. At first he seemed triumphant, but after a few minutes I realised he was crying."

"Light was crying?" L whispered in shock.

"Yes."

"It is good to know that there is still something salvageable from his soul after all," L murmured, his eyes dark. Next to him Lucan worked at an impressive rate refilling the grave with the dirt he'd excavated, before carefully replacing the turf. The whole process took less than five minutes.

"Do you feel able to stand?" Lucan asked, moving back to L's side. It was obvious that L was still barely awake, one hand supporting his head as he sat there staring unseeing at the grass, his other hand stroking Squee slightly.

"Yes. Though before I do, could you please explain how you put me under so deeply," L whispered; it was evident his mind was gradually accelerating up to full speed.

"I am your creator, your sire," Lucan said quietly, "that gives me a slight level of control over you. Though, as with everything in Vampirism, it lessens over time. I can order you to do things up to a point but, if you don't want to do it you won't. In relation to putting you to sleep, it's another aspect of the telepathic abilities all vampires have."

"I see," L said calmly, "is that why I find I innately trust you as well?"

"Partly, but most of that is your ability to judge character," Lucan replied, watching L gradually push himself up onto his feet. He was waiting for L to realise what he was wearing.

"A suit," L groaned suddenly, "they buried me in a suit."

L sighed turning to see the surrounding area of the graveyard, his eyes suddenly registering the closeness of the grave next to his. Then the name carved deeply into the stone. He locked up.

Quiliish Wammy. A kind and beloved companion.

L's eyes swept the words.

"He really is gone," L said, his voice constricted, "I was trying to deny it, but I knew…"

The detective moved over towards the stone, his movement slow and deliberate. Then he crumpled, his mouth open in a silent scream, as he looked up into the sky; his face a picture of grief. Lucan moved closer to L, unsure whether the man would want him to encroach on his grief.

"He has always been here," L whispered, staring at the stone again, "he was always here for me, in my life before my parents died and the person who took me in afterwards. Now he's gone and I am alone."

Lucan did move to comfort him then, drawing L towards him, holding L to his chest.

"No, not alone," Lucan whispered, "I will be here for you as long as you wish it. Not just as your sire but as your friend."

His words were accompanied by small squeaks of agreement from the distraught looking imp who hugged L's ankle tightly. L looked between the two, emotion welling up inside him. Then L found out that vampires can cry; tears rolled silently down his face as his grief overcame him once more.

Silently Lucan held him, letting L grieve.

L didn't grieve for long; as a rule he didn't let his emotions control him, and he knew with crystal clarity that Wammy himself would be disappointed if he let his emotions rule him. Wammy would want him to continue, would want him to move forward, not dwell in the past.

"We need to get back to the headquarters, it is time to confront Light Yagami," L whispered, "I will make him admit that he is Kira, then I will remove him."

"How do you propose to do that?" Lucan asked, pulling L to his feet then flying them away from the graveyard.

"I am going to show myself to the Investigation Team," L said, smiling when his words surprised Lucan so much that the course of their flight suddenly sunk several feet before Lucan corrected the course.

…

L closed in on Matsuda's position, moving swiftly along the corridors to where he was working.

He had arrived back to find the police team scouring the building, it had been quite a shock to see that they had all returned. It seemed they were trying to free up the hard drives to regain all the information from the Kira case. Wammy had successfully wiped the drives before he died. None of them had gotten deep enough into the system to find the self-destruct countdown that now threatened the building; though it was likely that Light was getting close.

Finally L stood in the same room as Matsuda, who was diligently working on rerouting the central server of the computer system. A useless task, but one probably ordered by Light.

"Hello Matsuda."

He really should have calculated that the poor man would scream.

…

It took half an hour of careful explaining to finally have Matsuda convinced that he wasn't hallucinating and that L wasn't about to drain him of his blood; then a further half an hour for L to explain the entire situation and introduce Squee to Matsuda.

"So you're a vampire, Light-kun is Kira, and he is effectively going to live forever unless you drain his blood, and I'm _not_ going insane," Matsuda said, perfectly summarising the situation.

"Yes, though I don't want to kill Light if I don't have to, though I will if he threatens anyone. I just want him to admit to being Kira," L sighed, "Now I will need your help in controlling the others when I tell them, I don't think they will be quite as understanding as you."

L knew in all reality that he was just delaying the inevitable, before the night was out Light would be dead by L's own hand.

…

They were not as understanding. Both Aizawa and Mogi had refused to believe that what they were seeing was real. It took L calmly picking up a large item of furniture in one hand, and calmly placing it down again for them to accept his story. Matsuda's support helped of course.

It had been Soichiro's reaction that had shocked them all though. He'd listened calmly and patiently to L's explanation, without saying a word. Then he'd stood, looking quite ashen, before turning to L.

"Do what you have to do," Soichiro said, his voice low, "I cannot help you do this. This is no longer set in the realms of human justice."

"I understand," L replied, "I would never force you to do anything Yagami-san."

"Thank you L," Soichiro whispered, "rest assured I will tell no-one what you have told me today."

"I knew I wouldn't have to ask," L said smiling sadly at Soichiro's retreating back, "Good bye Yagami-san."

At this Soichiro turned and bowed to him slightly, obviously unable to say any more; the pain of realisation over who his son was, was too great for words.

…

The team moved quietly through the corridor behind L. They were heading for the main room of the building where Light was studiously working on cracking through L's system to recover the data so he could lead the team on a merry dance. L gestured for the police to wait outside; he wanted to confront Light on his own.

Light turned towards him as L entered, his bare feet padding across the cold tiles of the floor. L smiled slightly as he saw the other shinigami was not present. Then he had to hold back a slight laugh as he saw Light's eyes widen. He had never seen Light look overcome with emotion. It seemed that now Light was glued to his chair, his fingers gripping the armrests so hard the knuckles had whitened.

"L," Light croaked, "but, you died!"

"Hello Light," L replied smiling, "I assure you I am quite alive."

"But… how?" Light gasped, eyes widening. It seemed Light was completely taken aback; his eyes darting behind L to see the Investigation Team file in behind L.

"When Rem wrote my name down to save Misa, it wasn't entirely successful, hence my return," L said calmly.

"What?" Light queried, his eyes narrowing as he began to analyse the situation. It was dawning on him that L _knew_. That there would be no more percentages, no more tentative thoughts, _L knew._

"You used the shinigami Light, you used her to kill me," L replied, "You are Kira. The security footage shows you acquiring Rem's note."

Light's eyes looked around at everyone, he looked panicked. Then he sighed and looked down at his lap before rising from his chair to stare defiantly at L. His anger replacing any joy he may have felt at seeing L alive again.

"Yes," Light exclaimed, "I am Kira; and I am proud of it! I was making the world a better place. The world was corrupt and full of evil I was removing the corruption. I was changing the world into a good place!"

"No one person has the right to judge others so absolutely," L replied harshly, "you were just a murderer with the perfect murder weapon."

"You are a fool!" Light cried, his face distorted with rage. In his anger he reached for his watch, carefully operating the mechanism.

"Foolish? You were the one who was foolish, using egotistical explanations to validate your evil actions. You are nothing more than a killer," L responded, his voice still level.

Light's watch popped open, his finger quickly moving over the paper, in his anger once more trying to remove L from the scene. L's eyes widened as he realised what Light was doing; then he heard one of the officers going for his gun.

A shot rang out, and the watch skittered across the floor as Light screamed in pain. He clutched his wrist as blood began to drip down to the ground; staring in shock at Matsuda who still had the gun levelled at his head.

Then suddenly L was in front of Light, his eyes glowing with some hidden need. Light backed away and fell onto the floor in his haste.

"L, what–" Matusda began, suddenly cutting off as L glanced back at him. Light vaguely realised that the others were now staring unseeing. In fear he looked back to L who was advancing on him, staring at his wrist.

Light groaned in pain as L grabbed his bleeding and damaged wrist, pulling it up towards him, forcing Light to move onto his knees; shocking Light with his strength. Then Light wished he was imagining everything, as, before his eyes, L's canines lengthened and L's mouth connected with his wrist.

Light stared wide eyed as he felt L suck hard upon his wrist and the flow of blood inside his body actually shift towards his arm. L's eyes were closed, obviously lost in what he was doing to Light; his movements slow as if savouring each taste of Light's blood.

_L was a vampire? No wonder Rem was unable to kill him, _Light thought. Even in his current state Light had enough energy to laugh slightly. The laugh cut off as L tightened his hold on Light's wrist. Light suddenly wished that he could have felt those lips on his own just once, he had become quite obsessed with the detective whilst he was chained to him, an obsession that remained even as he reclaimed his memories. Unbidden, his memories rose in his mind as he watched L feed; crying over L's grave, watching in amusement as L ate, admiring him as he worked, and…

…

L's eyes suddenly opened as the first memory assaulted his brain. Visions of himself as Light watched him, and worked with him. Image after image, tinged with happiness and amusement, and something else... L felt the deep grief and guilt as he saw Light crying over his grave, heart-wrenching sobs swallowed up by the rain.

Each image made him desperate for more, forcing the flow of blood to increase from a slow steady stream to a torrent. Then an image, so vital in its emotion and shocking in its content, brought L back to his senses.

…

_Light sat looking down at a rare and beautiful sight, L was sleeping. His face smooth and relaxed, no longer slightly tensed in concentration a slight smile gracing his features. Light smiled, his eyes bright, raising one hand to run a finger across L's lips; chain clinking as he moved._

"_You would never believe me: you don't ever believe me when I tell you I am not Kira," Light whispered, "but, L... I love you."_

…

L's eyes opened in shock, the memory was obviously genuine, the emotions behind it real. He realised he was still drawing heavily on Light's blood; someone he realised he now definitely didn't want to die, he too felt something for the other. His need to save Light up until November the fifth proved that. The gasping sound of Light's breathing filled his ears. He glanced down and saw Light staring up at him, his eyes fighting to stay open even as his body sagged from loss of blood.

L realised in the all the time he had been feeding from Light he had thankfully taken only half of his blood. L forced himself to release Light's wrist. Light collapsed to the floor, panting slightly, looking up at L in true fear. L suddenly knew precisely how to tame Kira, how to ensure Light would never be a threat again. Lucan had shown him the way, had told him blood could be given without turning the other.

In one fluid motion he bit into his own wrist and knelt next to Light. He could tell from the sudden panic in Light's eyes that Light knew precisely what was coming next. L gripped the back of Light's head and held him in place, offering his wrist to the woozy man.

"Drink," L ordered.

"No," Light gasped, shaking his head; not wanting to drink blood, not wanting to do what L was going to force him to do.

L said nothing, just turned Light's head so that his blood dripped into Light's gasping mouth. Light groaned as he swallowed the first few drops; letting L guide his head closer to L's wrist. Closing his eyes he drank. Barely a minute later L wrenched his wrist away, giving Light only enough of his blood to avoid death, this time at least.

He stared down at Light as the younger man slipped into unconsciousness.

"You are mine now Light," L murmured, "You will always have to obey me. I have stopped you. You can't hurt anyone ever again. Not for all eternity."

Lucan stood watching them silently from the furthest shadows of the room; as if he always knew his outcome was inevitable. He sighed in slight distress. Life for those two was doomed to be difficult, dangerous and deadly.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

A/N;So here is Chapter six of Eternal Justice, I hope you enjoy it and like the beginning of the true deviation away from the original story line of Death Note. Here is where the true fun begins.

Beta'd most carefully by VirtualDraconium, whose comments about Light in this chapter were very amusing, as was Light himself actually. Thank you for your beta'ing as always.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Six

Light came to abruptly, his eyes opening in shock as the memory of what occurred returned, like ice water into his mind; he sat up sharply in horror. Then he let out a startled cry as he fell off whatever he had been lying on, trying in vain to move his arms and realising in his descent that they were fastened firmly together. Finally he took in his surroundings and screamed; he was back in the cell L had kept him in for so many months.

He could feel the panic spreading through him, this couldn't be happening, he was Kira, he was above this sort of treatment, he was the God of the New World. He would find a way out of this and then L would _pay_. His sudden determination gave him the strength to manoeuvre off the floor and back onto the mattress behind him; his eyes finding the flashing red light of the camera hanging from the ceiling. He glared at the lens, putting as much deadly rage into the gaze as he could.

He realised he could feel something wet trickling down one arm and glanced to the side; a blood bag had been ripped from its stand as he fell, the contents steadily falling onto him and the bed. He stared at it in horror as it trickled towards him; he realised he could still see the intravenous needle sticking out of his arm. He wriggled away from the growing pool, hunching himself in the corner, not daring to try and move away from the bed, his feet were too tightly bound for that.

He frowned as he realised he could already feel the blood that had reached him drying against his skin and the thin fabric of the clothing he was wearing. Light realised suddenly that he was breathing heavily and his head felt woozy.

_Still suffering from blood loss_, Light reasoned, _from when that idiot Matsuda shot me and L decided to… feed off me._ Light shuddered involuntarily. Had he really let L do that to him without a fight? He had just knelt there staring up at L, why was it that he had remembered just how much he had loved L without his full memories, as he'd watched something so _horrifying_? Light scowled when he realised that he still felt something for the vampire, he had cried over L's grave; he had whispered in L's sleep that he loved him. What _had_ he been thinking?

…

Lucan laughed at the antics of Light as he stood behind L, feeling no sympathy for the bound man displayed on the large network of screens in the main room. He had initially been quite shocked when L had given Light his blood; he had assumed that L had no longer intended to save Light after the death of Wammy; he had been wrong.

He had also been quite surprised that L had immediately proceeded to tie Light up, after changing him into a black outfit, and lock him in the cell. Ordering the Investigation team members to fetch him the blood packs Wammy had ordered L just before the end; once he had calmed down enough to release them from his hold. They obeyed L unthinkingly, the energy radiating off L brooking no disagreement; even Lucan had felt it attempting to subdue him.

The Investigation team had been sent away quite hurriedly, all had sworn faithfully never to tell anyone. The probability of them breaking their oath was about zero; they all respected L too much. Though Matsuda had seemed reluctant to leave, most likely due to L being the only person he could ever hope to talk to about his sight. L didn't want any further distractions at the present time, but he knew at some point he would contact Matsuda So L and Lucan were the only people left in the building to keep guard over Light, apart from Squee of course.

"I am going to talk to him," L said, rising from his chair before pausing on his way to the door, "how much of a problem will that spilt blood be?"

"If you consume a blood pack before you go down, the pull of the blood should be minimal; you did feed from Light but a short while ago, which will help considerably," Lucan replied. "Why can't you talk to him over the intercom if you are worried?"

"I need to test how much control I have over him," L said, padding towards the door, "I also think he would appreciate a new shirt and fresh bedding. No-one-" L paused briefly. "No-one would want to sleep in a bed coated in blood, particularly not Light Yagami."

"I'm surprised you are thinking of his comfort," Lucan commented, quietly noting the pause.

"I just don't want him smelling of blood," L sighed, "particularly if I am going to spend more time in his company; it will be difficult enough."

…

Light looked towards the door as he heard the bolt being drawn back, he _had_ thought it a rather melodramatic touch to security the first time he'd been here, now though it just sent a chill through him. He flinched instinctively as L entered the room, ever so slightly drawing back towards the wall.

"Hello Light-kun," L said quietly, moving to place the bundle he was carrying onto a solitary clean patch of mattress.

Light said nothing, cautiously watching L.

"Speak to me Light-kun," L said, turning to face Light.

"Hello L," Light whispered, then looked shocked that he had spoken. L smiled slightly.

"I expect you are wondering why I have let you live," L said blithely.

Light said nothing.

L rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Who said I was ever going to give you a choice about talking to me?" L whispered under his breath, narrowing his eyes at Light before saying loudly, "You _will_ answer any questions I ask you honestly and without hesitation. You will also respond in the instances when I expect you to speak."

"Do you really expect me to talk to you willingly?" Light growled, before again looked shocked that he had said anything at all.

"Yes Light-kun I do," L grinned, "Are you Kira?"

"Yes, I am." Again the shocked look passed over Light's face. L found it quite amusing.

"Is Misa the Second Kira?"

"Yes," Light hissed, then frowned thoughtfully. "How are you making me do this? It's the blood isn't it?"

"Perceptive," L said calmly, slightly peeved that Light had worked it out so quickly, he doubted he would see that amusing shocked expression again, "I won't have to explain, good. Now, did you truly cry over my grave?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I missed you, I realised life would never be the same without you," Light whispered, staring down at the floor.

"Why?"

"Because you are special. The world wasn't boring with you in it."

L realised that although he had told Light to answer truthfully, he was still capable of not actually providing any information.

"Explain to me, Light."

"I have feelings for you… I… I... I love you." Unlike any other form of love declaration which were conveyed in whispered undertones filled with admiration and desire, this one was said through gritted teeth, with Light clenching his fists trying to burn holes through the floor. His whole body was tense with anger; the words he said sounding like an insult, the worst of accusations.

L sighed slightly as he saw how tense Light was, he could hear Light's pulse racing. The anger was fuelling an ever increasing tide of adrenaline in Light's blood. Partly to stop himself from draining Light of all his blood and partly to stop Light from hurting himself with such a rush of adrenaline after blood loss, L moved to try and diffuse Light's anger in some way.

Light tensed more as a hand suddenly landed on his head; cool fingers running through his hair it felt like small static shocks past through him as L's fingers moved along his skin. He felt his body relax, against his own wishes, and lean into the touch. He gritted his teeth even as he closed his eyes in supposed enjoyment, this wasn't, well, _fair_. He had no way of fighting back against L it seemed, even his body was against him. An involuntary shudder passed through.

"It seems my blood has more of an effect on you than I anticipated," L whispered, pulling his hand away. He moved back and regarded his prisoner with an almost thoughtful expression, as if considering his next move. With lightning speed the bonds on Light's legs were removed, the straps falling to the floor.

"Stand up," L ordered.

Light suddenly felt like an observer in his own body as he moved toward to the edge of the bed and awkwardly dropped forward to stand upright. He could feel it now, the compulsion to obey that flowed through his veins, whispering in his mind that all he could do was obey, all he should do was obey, all that he could _want_ for was to obey. The more he realised that it was there, the stronger it seemed to become.

To someone such as Light, who had the need to control everything so absolutely, becoming the puppet was a terrible thing. To have that control be forced upon him from _L_ made it worse; and he had admitted his most terrible failing, his love for L which had developed while he was chained to L.

He glared at L with all the force he could muster. Yes, he loved L, but he also _hated_ the man, that _vampire,_ with all his being. He could feel all his frustration, anger and despair at his situation growing once more.

"Bastard," Light said suddenly, his whole being suffused with anger; so much so that his control slipped and he swore.

"I would not know Light," L said completely unperturbed, "I do not know whether my parents were married or not. I have never been able to find out who my parents were even with my abilities."

This sudden, blandly given confession made Light blink, causing his anger to falter and begin to fade.

L's next command came.

"Kneel."

Light fell to his knees, landing with such force he nearly toppled over. He wondered if his humiliation could get any worse; his eyes flicked to the camera. Part of him wondered if his own father was watching this.

"Well it seems I do have the ability to make you follow my commands. The blood is having the desired affect," L said calmly, seemingly immune to the emotions pouring off Light, "show me your wrists."

Light struggled against it, and then finally gave in, and this time the motion was more natural as his arms rose up to the same level as his head. L's touch when he grabbed them was quite gentle, but the sudden use of force to destroy the metallic handcuffs was not; Light caught the message there loud and clear; 'Don't even try to fight me; with or without my control over you, you can't possibly win.'

He found he didn't dare lower his arms without permission, not with L's hand still holding one wrist. Light gasped as he noticed what was so out of place, his wrist was completely healed, save for a small scar line where the bullet must have torn his flesh. It looked as if the attack had happened years ago.

"Just noticed Light?" L murmured, his thumb running over the scar, the sensation causing Light's breathing to increase in level, "my blood has had more effect than merely binding you to me. I assure you it has only been a few hours since I gave you my blood."

Light thankfully found that this sentence didn't need a reply and he wasn't forced to say anything. He found he was staring at L again. He looked away hurriedly as L's dark eyes once more peered at him; there was something inscrutable hidden in those depths.

L let go of his wrist, pulled the needle out of Light's arm, and moved away, picking something up from the bundle he had brought. Light let his arms fall back to his sides, watching L carefully through his fallen hair. His anger had gone now; he didn't have the energy to maintain it.

"Take off your shirt," L said quietly.

Light's mind whirled as he felt himself obeying; this was the first order L had given him which made him afraid for what would come next. He let the shirt drop to the floor. Then something soft landed on his head.

"It's a fresh shirt, one without blood on," L said quietly, "I hope you didn't think I was going to do anything to you."

Light said nothing, opting instead to pull the new shirt on hurriedly. It wasn't what he usually wore, it was another of L's black shirts he had been forced to wear when confined here before.

"What's going to happen to me?" Light asked suddenly, uncertain where the question had come from, only that he needed to know.

"You will be my prisoner for the rest of your life," L said calmly, "your behaviour will determine whether you spend your years staring at the wall or not."

"I don't have any other options then?" Light asked, even though he knew it was fruitless.

"Not unless you want me to finish what I started earlier and take _all _your blood," L said dryly, pulling the sheet off the bed and replacing it with the fresh one. Thankfully the blanket hadn't been touched.

Light shook his head hurriedly; he definitely didn't want to die.

"I thought not. You can stand if you so desire, though with the amount of blood you lost, even _with_ my blood supporting you, it is not a safe position to be in for too long."

Carefully Light got to his feet, realising that L had been right, he felt slightly dizzy the moment he was vertical.

"So Light, this is the decision that faces you," L said turning to face Light, "You can either behave yourself and obey my orders, including the ones you are not forced to follow. Or you can spend the rest of your life in this cell, with _nothing_ and I mean nothing to do; I will provide you with nothing except basic sustenance and certain amenities, but don't expect conversation from me. I will leave you to make your decision. I will be back tomorrow."

L then turned swiftly on his heel and left Light stood staring after him.

…

"Why didn't you put any bindings back on him?" Lucan asked as L returned.

"I only placed them on him in the first place as a way to show him who had the control now," L said calmly, folding himself into a seat, Squee gratefully jumped up onto L; he had missed his friend.

"You didn't give him much of a choice," Lucan said smiling then.

"Of course not, he is Kira, he has caused the deaths of thousands, including Wammy," L whispered, "it will be a very long time until I give him any real choice in his life."

"I do like the fact he has no idea how long his sentence will be if he chooses the prison cell over you," Lucan laughed.

"That would be quite entertaining," L agreed, turning back to his most recent incoming cases.

…

Light stared at the ceiling as he lay on the hard bed; his night's sleep had been broken and difficult. It seemed L was disinclined to change the illumination in the room at all; it had stayed eye achingly bright. Light still couldn't quite comprehend just what was happening to him. The only thing he truly knew was what he did _not _want; he didn't want to be in this cell for the rest of his life with nothing to do. It would destroy him utterly.

He realised he had lost all his options. L had the power to control him and the strength to make him if he tried to fight. He wouldn't have a chance to get to the Death Note and L obviously wasn't affected by it anyway. He really had lost.

He frowned and turned to face the wall, a hand rising to his face. He couldn't stand this. He would have to face L every day knowing that he had lost, that he had told L his darkest secret. There would be nowhere left for him to hide.

Light refused to let himself collapse into a fugue of depression with his thoughts. If he did what L said, who knew what chances would become available to him? There was always a chance for a recovery of the Death Note. He forced himself to sit up and move to freshen himself up at the small sink. He assumed morning had arrived, it certainly felt like he had been in here long enough.

It seemed L had been waiting for him to show signs of wakefulness as a couple of minutes later the bolt drew back and L entered. He was again carrying something, mimicking the last time Light had seen him.

"Have you made your decision Light-kun?" L asked.

Light nodded, turning to face L with as much regal bearing as possible in his state.

"I will do what you say," Light said quietly, "I don't want to stay in here."

"Then put these on," L said, throwing what he was holding onto the bed. It was a pair of handcuffs.

Light nearly snarled at L, this was just stupid. L was only doing this to reinforce their positions. Did L really think Light would be stupid enough to try anything? He did as he was bidden though, fixing the cool metal around his wrists, tightening the rings into place. He rolled his eyes when L tested the hold they had.

"Follow me," L ordered and left the small room, Light following mutely behind.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; From here on in I promise my plot shall become apparent!

So now you get to know just what Light's initial reaction to Lucan will be in this chapter, I know several of you are rather interested in that.

I am glad you all enjoyed Light's first experience of being under L's total control.

Beta' d most wonderfully by VirtualDraconium.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 7

Light followed mutely behind L, not even bothering attempting to fight the compulsion to follow. What was the point? He was trapped and he knew it.

Wordlessly he let himself be led into the dratted, empty Investigation room, and sat in the chair L gestured to. He stared at the floor; at least he could glare at that safely. He glanced up in shock as L placed a bowl containing cereal and some milk in front of him on the desk, before kindly remembering to give him a spoon as well.

"I presume I don't have to order you to eat," L commented, before going back to his own chair, evidently preparing to continue with whatever cases he had received.

Light gratefully ate the cereal, trying not to let his hunger show, L hadn't fed him whilst he was in the cell. He quickly learnt how to eat around the handcuffs, managing to spill none of the breakfast despite the awkwardness of the technique.

"Thank you," Light murmured once he had finished; despite his circumstances he decided that the only way he had any hope of surviving was, at least, to stay civil with L from now on. He was surprised when L actually looked up at him and nodded in acknowledgment, reaching for something next to the computer, before holding it out in Light's direction.

It was a book, obviously written in English going by the words on the cover, but to Light it was the greatest thing he could possibly have been given. At least now he had something to do, since it was evident L was not going to supply him with conversation. It was a relief to have something to do other than contemplate his horrific defeat and the circumstances he was now in. He began to read his way through the book, trying to block out his current surroundings, failing every time he had to turn a page when the handcuffs got in the way.

This meant that when Lucan finally re-entered the room, holding Squee in annoyance in one hand, his entrance was completely missed by Light. He smiled wickedly. He moved towards the chair, moving so quickly L was unable to stop him.

"So you must be Light Yagami, aka Kira," Lucan said calmly, appearing directly in front of Light; his face merely two inches away from his victim's face. Light looked up at him, crying out a little at the shock, so stunned by Lucan's sudden appearance that he tried to back away, leaning back in the chair. So far in fact that, as he cried out, he fell backwards off the chair onto the floor.

Light stared up at Lucan, breathing heavily, both from the fall and the terror that had momentarily gripped him. Then a strange leathery creature landed on his chest and squealed up at him, it bared its teeth at him in what only could be presumed to be a grin. Light found he didn't know whether to keep his gaze fixed on the strange laughing man or the thing that stood on him.

"Lucan," L chided, he seemed angry to Light even in his current befuddled state, Lucan turned to gaze at L with a seemingly bored expression on his face, "you shouldn't have done that. Anyone would react badly to someone popping up in front of him. Just because he is Kira does not mean that-"

Light suddenly whimpered, a noise that startled both L and Lucan enough to turn to face Light once more. They were just in time to see Light's eyes roll backwards and his breathing become forced, as if every breath were being fought for.

…

"Light, come back to us Light."

Light's brain dimly responded to the command. His brain, distorted and confused by the images and events that swirled around and around, making it nearly impossible to form a thought, still responded to the order.

"Focus on my voice Light, hear my breathing. Match your breathing with my own."

Through the confusion the blood forced his mind and body to obey, and gradually order began to be restored. Thoughts were once again forming and flowing in the correct direction; Light came back to his senses and stared wild eyed up at L; yet again the Vampire Detective had saved him from oblivion. In his relief he moved closer to L, his hands clenching in the white fabric of L's shirt, shaking in relief; he felt his breathing begin to steady as he leaned close to L, before looking up at L in surprise as arms enfolded him drawing him closer.

"Why?" Light whispered his tone one of complete surprise, "you know I'm Kira, so why do you care what happens to me? Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't lose someone else I care about," L murmured, looking at Light with surprising kindness, "not again."

Light found he was moving closer to L, their faces so close they were almost touching; tentatively he shifted, he was so close to L, all he wanted in that moment was to kiss the man he had been obsessed with for so long. Abruptly he was released from L's hold and deposited swiftly, albeit gently, onto the floor. L was already striding back over to his chair.

"It seems you had an allergic reaction to Squee's mental communication; as far as I can tell he was only trying to say hello, as he thought you were my friend. He wanted to be your friend too," L said, his voice unnaturally calm, "needless to say he won't try to communicate with you that way again."

"Squee?" Light asked, his chest felt unnaturally painful, and his head foggy, as he managed to stand up, his gaze flicking to the man idly reclining in a nearby chair, fingers steepled before him, looking thoroughly amused.

"Oh I'm not Squee," the man said chuckling.

"Who _are_ you exactly?" Light asked, almost sneering at the guy who had scared him so much earlier.

"I am Lucan Fairfax, nobleman, explorer, and vampire," Lucan said in explanation, "I am older than you could possibly imagine, and far stronger too."

"Oh I wouldn't know about that, I can imagine quite a long period of time," Light retorted.

"I can see why you want to keep him around L," Lucan laughed, then turning to Light, "you really are quite fascinating."

Light snorted, he already was disdainful of Lucan. The man was so prideful and arrogant.

L shook his head as he saw the two so similar men stare each other down, he wondered just how long it would take Light to realise the meaning behind Lucan's name. His reaction would be interesting, but now he had to do something before the two tried to kill each other. L really didn't want to lose Light after only just getting him back for the second time. L paused. Had he _really_ nearly kissed Light? That fact shocked him; he had thought his interest in Light was purely platonic, but apparently he was wrong. He blinked in shock as he realised his mind had actually _wandered._

"Light," L said hurriedly, "ignore Lucan, he is only being friendly. This is Squee, he is an imp."

As he said this, L pointed down at the quivering bundle that was Squee, hiding beneath his chair, peeking out at Light fearfully. Light was already turning to see what L was pointing at.

Light stared down at the shivering creature, surprisingly finding his anger at having his mind so nearly destroyed fading. Light nodded slightly at the imp, smiling to show that he bore it no ill will, it _had_ been trying to act in kindness after all. It blinked up at him, then suddenly dove at him and scrabbled up to sit on his hands, the handcuff's giving him the perfect support.

"Hey," Light said in shock, "That doesn't mean you can use me as a climbing frame. Get off!"

Squee looked up at him with big, imploring eyes, almost as if he was about to give Light a practical demonstration of whether Imps could cry. Light sighed, unaware that his interaction with Squee was being watched with amusement by both vampires.

"Don't you even think about crying," Light said harshly, but sagged as Squee looked even more pitiful, "Fine. You can stay, but not there. Sit on my shoulder or something."

Once Squee was safely perched on Light's shoulder, Light finally realised he was under intense observation; Lucan was once again laughing quietly, while L was looking at Light with a deep unfathomable look that the young man couldn't quite interpret. Light found he shivered slightly despite the heat of the room. On shaking legs he moved to right the chair that had fallen, and sat back down, reaching once more for the book. He couldn't look back at L, even though he could feel the intense gaze boring into the side of his head. For some reason this new L, this _vampiric_ L, made him feel like a rabbit in the headlights. L had definitely changed in more ways than one. He wondered vaguely as he stared at the page, whether this was due to the predatory nature of vampires or their blood.

Almost automatically Light read through the book, it was a fairly interesting scientific topic, just stretching his mental capacity. A perfect choice by L. However Light's thoughts were not focused on the topic, instead they kept straying to the way L had been looking at him as he recovered from Squee's accidental attempt at communication. The look of worry was unmistakable, that, and L's kind words, were a glimmer of hope to Light; perhaps not for a return to power, but at least for something more than monotonous confinement.

So deep were his thoughts that Light didn't even glance up as L and Lucan entered into a short conversation, before Lucan swiftly exited the room, his expression one of seriousness.

…

L glanced over at Light as the book fell to the floor and Squee hopped over to him; Light was asleep in the chair, his head propped up on his hands, the whole situation looked incredibly precarious.

L sighed and rose to his feet, picked up Light carefully from the chair, carried the sleeping man to a sofa and laid him down. It was evident the blood loss was likely to affect Light for some time to come. L wondered if he could give Light any more of his own blood to remedy this, it was likely that with things developing as they were he would need Light able to move around more easily. L did not know how long they could safely stay here, people would definitely be coming for Light, Lucan had already had to fend off one group of attackers already.

He gently raised a hand and brushed the hair away from Light's face. He had thought through what he felt for Light and had come to realise how grateful he was that Light was still alive. He could never have continued on, knowing he had killed someone who loved him, and who he loved in return. He knew that now, it was his feelings for Light that had driven him to attempt to save Light from himself, to keep Light alive.

L dimmed the light's in the room, deciding to give Light a more comfortable resting environment; it was evident he needed the sleep.

…

Light's awakening was a slow process, his brain unwilling to relinquish him from the veil of sleep. He slowly realised that he could hear lowered voices emanating from the hallway, it was probably this which had woken him. He started when he realised that he was lying down on the sofa, he distinctly remembered beginning to drop off in the chair; could this be another sign of L's care for him?

He glanced round the room as he forced himself up; it was empty. Leaving him unattended was unusual for L; the conversation Light could hear must be quite serious to draw him away. Carefully Light edged towards the door; if it was important then he wanted to hear it too. So long as he wasn't noticed, L couldn't stop him.

He sighed quietly as he reached the wall by the door, slipping closer to the gap in order to hear more, he could just make out the voice of Lucan…

"-many will still want to kill him, protecting him is still going to be difficult, this group won't be the last. I will help you as much as I can, but there is a limit to my powers. I also still have yet to tell you why you are needed so greatly by my people; Light Yagami is a miniscule threat compared to what is coming."

"He is worth protecting; he can't harm anyone any more. I will not let anything happen to him now," L said forcefully, before pausing, "What do you mean by 'my people', that sounds as if you're exclude me. Why exactly did you turn me?"

"To save you from Light, that was the only reason plain and simple," Lucan said, completely honestly. "We would have come for your help anyway."

When he paused Lucan seemed to sense the annoyance emanating from L, even through the door Light could feel how annoyed L was becoming. Light had never realised L felt emotions so strongly.

"I have said before that many supernatural creatures exist," Lucan said slowly, seemingly trying to piece things together into an understandable whole, "you've seen evidence of this over the past few days. You also know of the existence of other realms, places not of this Earth shall we say, with the presence of the Shinigami and therefore the Shinigami realm. With these realms come 'magical' items, most are books, some realms have one, others have hundreds. Understand that I use the term 'magical' tentatively. The Death Note is a good example I suppose, of this. However unlike the Death Note most are trinkets, but there is one that can be considered to be far more dangerous than the Death Note ever was. This book is the 'Orbis Terrarum Libri', and with it you can see the events that will shape the future. It shows the pivotal events that will change the course of the world, and with sufficient knowledge, the sketches within it can be altered to suit the owner's purposes."

"This is all very fascinating," L suddenly cut in, "but what does it have to do with me."

"We believe that the Kira from a thousand years ago is after it," Lucan said hurriedly.

"What," L gasped, then after a moments pause, "so when you said 'stopped', you didn't mean dead."

"That's correct," Lucan replied.

From his place at the door Light frowned.

'_Another Kira from a thousand years ago, that is apparently still alive?'_ Light thought, _'Just what does that imply?_'

Light refocused as L spoke once more.

"The more you tell me now Lucan the better I can deal with this, if you keep hiding information from me I will become seriously annoyed. Why did you need me?"

"To find the book before she does. We have searched for it for the past two hundred years and have not found it, but with your intelligence we hoped that you could. If she obtains it… Well, it could mean the end of the world; she would have full control over fate."

"That is something no-one should have control over," L commented, "How much help can you give me with this? What information is already known?"

"You can have all the help my clan, _our_ clan can provide," Lucan replied, "I have already sent a request to them to forward all relevant information here."

"Thank you," L said, finally sounding happy, "I assume that there is not a serious time issue yet?"

"No, the last we heard she was searching the Shinigami Realm, one of the Realms we already know the book cannot be in."

"That is good, it means I have more time here," L sighed, "there are things that must be done."

"L," Lucan said suddenly, "you will not be able to safely contain Light once you start dealing with this, even with your control over him it would still be possible for her followers to take him. Him _and_ the Death Note."

"I-" It was then that L realised that Squee was sitting rather strangely on his shoulder; he gave the imp a questioning look. He was immediately gifted with the image of a dark eye visible in the crack of the door. Light was listening in he realised. L's face darkened.

With lightening speed, L was back in the main room, his dark eyes boring into Light's. His gaze was so dark and unreadable that Light found he was shivering in fear.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Hope you enjoy this most recent instalment of Eternal Justice!

Beta'd wonderfully by VirtualDraconium who flourished her sword at all my grammatical mistakes and forced them into submission.

I have a forum where you can go and post comments over what One-shots you would like me to write, if any. Or you can just leave random comments if you so wish, or even not visit at all.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Light backed away from L slightly, quickly hitting the wall behind him. Fear flooded through him, his pulse beginning to pound in his ears; L looked so livid about his eavesdropping. Light swallowed nervously, trying desperately to find the words he could use to defend himself. Then L sighed and turned his gaze away from Light. Almost immediately Light felt his fear begin to ebb away, as though L's gaze had been the main cause.

"As Light seems so keen on finding out information about other people's affairs," L said calmly, "I think it is time he learns something about his own. It is time you truly learn what being Kira means." L turned his gaze back to Light. "Sit down."

Light gave in to the command, he knew there wasn't a hope of defying L, and he didn't want another demonstration of L's anger; he could still feel the fear coiled in the back of his mind. He flinched in shock as L sat down next to him in his usual fashion; it seemed L was now completely calm. Light wondered idly if that just meant the eye of the storm had been reached.

L calmed somewhat after his initial outburst of anger, Light's terrified expression, as well as his sudden thought of what could be done to resolve this situation, cooling it considerably. He would have done the same as Light, had he been in Light's position; it was a natural instinct to want to know more. If Light knew of just what the Death Note had been doing to him, the good with the bad… well L considered it unlikely that Light would want to touch the note again.

L had managed to work out more about the Death Note's effects on a person, and how it worked, than Lucan and the clan had since the first appearance of the Death Note so long ago. As L thought over what he was going to say he glanced over at Lucan, his gaze indicating that he wanted Lucan to leave, right now. He watched Lucan leave and, as the door closed behind him, L decided to begin.

"I am sure you remember my promise of keeping you interred in the cell for the rest of your life, yes?" L began, waiting for Light to nod from his hunched position before continuing, "What I neglected to tell you was that this would be considerably longer than a normal human lifespan. Longer by at least 2,000 years; give or take a couple decades. I am not about to give you an accurate length for your own lifespan..."

L trailed off as he realised Light was gaping at him; a look of shock tinged with horror.

"What?" Light whispered. It seemed as if only the horrific length of his potential confinement had registered on his mind, not the sudden increase in life ahead of him.

"Every time you used the Death Note Light-kun, you gained the remaining life of your victim; just as the shinigami do," L continued, "needless to say; I can tell by the expression on your face. Your shinigami lied to you. They don't like anyone learning that this feature isn't specific to them."

"That does explain how that other Kira is still alive," Light commented, opting to be logical, not emotional. He became quite suddenly emotional, in a very bad way, as L turned towards him.

"Indeed," L said quietly, "There is a hidden cost to this however; those who use the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell. The truth behind this is that by using the Death Note enough to become a Kira, you begin to destroy yourself and your very soul. In the end there is _nothing_ left to move on."

L paused as he saw Light twitch next to him, his hands clenching on the edge of the sofa, but Light said nothing, merely stared in horror at the floor.

"This was why I saw such a stark personality change during your first time in confinement and your time chained to me I should imagine," L sighed, "You had not entirely succumbed to the Death Note's power at that time, so your soul had time to heal and your original self to recover. I believe, I hope, the same can be said for you now as, despite having ownership, you have not used it beyond the killing of Higuchi, I don't think this is enough to make you more consumed by the need to use the Note and the changes it can cause."

"I don't believe it," Light gasped suddenly, his face was pale and his hands had begun to shake. To learn that you would be subsumed by the supernatural power of a book would be quite a shock to anyone, even worse to someone like Light who had wished to become a god.

"Whether or not you believe it is irrelevant to its truth," L replied, "the evidence is quite clear."

Light's head fell forward to rest in his hands, his breathing was erratic. L had expected this, someone with Light's personality would have taken the knowledge that their personality would change, that _they _would change, quite hard; it would seem as though they had died and something else had taken over. A frightening thought indeed.

"I really don't believe it," Light said once more, his voice shaking, he couldn't accept that he would have been altered so absolutely by the Death Note; that it would have in effect taken him over.

L sighed; he'd hoped that Light would have at least thought it through logically before succumbing to his emotions. It seemed that was not the case however.

"What you mean is that you don't believe _me_," L replied, keeping his tone soft. Light shrugged at this, obviously not willing to reply to L. L frowned in annoyance, Light was _not_ about to think L was lying to him just to lessen the threat he posed to L, Light wasn't a threat to him anyway. Then L realised he had the perfect way to make Light believe him.

For a moment L eyed his finger contemplatively then he quickly bit the tip hard enough to draw blood, wincing at the sudden pain; the fingertips had far too many pain receptors in his opinion. Much to his surprise as the first drop of blood beaded to the surface Light's head suddenly turned towards him, eyes focusing on L's finger. He looked as if he was about to pounce on L's finger, while being appalled about wanting to do such a thing.

"_Well this is interesting,_" L thought, it appeared Light was intoxicated by the sight of his blood; he wondered if it worked like some form of addiction. He moved his finger towards Light and smiled as Light moved closer to the finger as well, L had to admire Light's ability to resist the pull this was so obviously having on him; Light's eyes were dilated and his breathing was becoming rapid. Light forced his gaze up to L's face; he looked quite distressed, even through the want.

"If you want to know if I am telling you the truth, all you have to do is drink," L commented, he moved his finger even closer to Light. Light's mouth was now only an inch from L's finger.

Light looked anguished even as he gave in to his own desires and took L's finger into his mouth sucking gently. Almost immediately Light's eyes closed and his handcuffed hands rose to keep L's hand in place, he began sucking harder, his tongue lapping at the small wound on L's finger.

L swallowed as he took in the sight and felt Light's tongue on his finger, before forcefully bringing to mind all the memories Light would need to realise L was telling him the truth. Light's eyes flew open as the memories flooded his mind, finally coming to terms with the fact the he'd definitely been affected by the note, and that L had saved him. This was enough to reduce the other effects the blood had been having on him, stopping him from moaning in pleasure around L's finger.

L focused again on the scene before him and inadvertently sent his hidden feelings for Light through the blood, still unsure on how to block his mind effectively, it was not a skill Lucan had thought immediately important. Light's eyes widened and he managed to focus on L, his expression unreadable as he continued to suck on L's finger, his eyes wide. L pulled his finger harshly from Light's mouth, annoyed with himself for underestimating what the blood could convey. He stared down at his finger as he watched the cut begin to heal, unwilling to look back at Light.

He finally glanced up at Light and was surprised to see Light was looking at him in relief, his eyes shining as the fresh blood coursed through his veins. L's annoyance faded, it was done now, and he would have told Light eventually anyway. He was sure he would have, but he would have preferred to have chosen when.

"I really was being changed wasn't I?" Light whispered.

"Yes Light-kun," L replied, "I don't believe I have ever lied to you, why would I have started now?"

Light glanced away from L looking embarrassed.

"So you were telling the truth with the final memory as well then?" Light asked quietly, looking hopefully back at L, albeit warily.

L sighed and leaned over to run a hand through Light's hair, it really was very soft.

"Yes Light-kun," L whispered, "I was."

To L's utmost surprise Light shifted forward and pressed his lips to L's, before pulling quickly back.

Light was looking at L nervously, wondering whether perhaps he had just done the most stupid thing of his life, when L kissed him back. Light leaned in towards L and for the first time that day, for the first time in a long while, he felt momentarily happy. He parted his lips and let L plunder his mouth, the vampiric blood within him heightening the sensations.

"Don't think this means I have forgiven you for the death of Watari or for your other crimes," L whispered as they broke apart, Light's happiness was crushed again, his chest clenching at the harshness of L's words.

"I understand," Light whispered; he had actually felt a momentary pang of guilt as he had thought of his actions. Perhaps this was another sign of the Death Note's previous hold over him; he knew that barely two days ago he would have felt no guilt at all.

"I order you to tell me the truth," L said suddenly, Light looked at L wide eyed, considering L had effectively told him to do this once already, whatever L was going to ask him was going to be very serious. "If you were given the opportunity, would you turn against me?"

"No," Light replied not looking away from L, they were barely three inches apart, "not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"Up until ten minutes ago I probably would have tried, but since yesterday, since I realised you weren't dead, I don't think I seriously would have tried anyway," Light whispered, his tone subdued as he let the blood reveal what ever it wanted to L, "I love you too much."

Light's sudden depression was decreased as L's hand rose to run through his hair once more, L's touch lightening his mood.

"Would you ever use the Death Note again?" L asked, his hand still running through Light's hair.

"Yes," Light whispered, gulping as L's expression went dark, his hand falling from Light's hair, "If necessary I would use it to save others. I can't possibly rule out all situations."

L nodded at Light's reply, it made sense. He had told Light to tell him the absolute truth after all. Light couldn't say he wouldn't use the Death Note in the future, he couldn't see the future.

"Let me rephrase that then," L commented, "Would you use the Death Note in the way you were planning before? Would you use it to 'punish criminals' as you put it or to become a god, or a Kira?"

"No," Light replied almost immediately, he gasped as the word registered in his own mind. Light hadn't realised this in his own mind himself, but L's vampiric blood had forced the truth to the fore. Light stared as L's expression suddenly softened, a small smile appearing on L's face.

"Light-kun," L said slowly, as if still debating this question, "would you work with me on tracking down the Orbis Terrarum Libri?"

"Yes," Light gasped, "you would seriously want my help? After everything that's happened?"

"Light-kun, you are my first friend. I would value your input," L said smiling.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Eternal Justice. This is where the plot truly begins to shift.

Beta'd most marvellously by VirtualDraconium.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 9

Light stared at L wide-eyed, struggling to get his emotions under control; so much had happened and been revealed to him over the past day. Even with his intellect it was a struggle. A struggle he lost, a solitary tear fell down his cheek. He turned away from L, hurriedly brushing at his cheek; he glowered in embarrassment at the floor trying to hold back more tears. Somehow L telling him that Light was still his friend had felt like a knife to the chest.

Light froze as a hand rested on his shoulder, he wondered how L could bear to look at him after all he had done to try and end L's life, and successfully ending Watari's life. Light realised he actually felt sick, he truly did feel different the longer he spent away from the Death Note.

"I," Light whispered, "I-." He found he couldn't say it, he knew he had done wrong, but despite L's blood pumping through his veins this truth would not pass his lips, his distress was too great. It seemed even the blood had its limits. L's hand suddenly covered his mouth, stopping him from replying, a fraction of an inch further and Light would have been suffocated L's grip was so tight.

"Don't say it," L said quietly, looking down at Light, "not until you can look me in the eye and say it, when you don't feel I am forcing it from you, only then will I want to hear it."

L slowly uncovered Light's mouth and Light nodded relieved at L's words.

"What happened?" Light said instead, "You were in my arms that day, you seemed dead. How?"

"I am a vampire Light, such things are possible," L replied, "Needless to say I was not particularly happy to wake up in my own grave, but I suppose it was better than staying down there."

L smiled slightly as his words had the appropriate affect, Light flinched but couldn't help laughing at how L had worded it. Some of the tension in the room abated. Light finally relaxed back, some of the tension leaving his eyes as he looked back up at L.

"Give me your hands Light," L said suddenly.

Light obeyed, his movements were a lot more natural if he gave into the compulsion to obey. A moment later the handcuffs clattered to the floor. Signalling the chance for both of them to begin again as friends, if perhaps not quite yet as something more.

…

It had been three days since the revealing of truths and L and Light had still not allowed themselves to think over the relationship that was blooming between them. All they had shared were brief, chaste kisses, and always at L's instigation; Light hadn't dared trying to kiss L again. Light had been filled in with what he had not overheard, which was to say he had been told three more facts.

One: The person they raced against had no name, that's why she was just _she_.

Two: L still had no idea where to begin the search.

Three: The second Kira would not want him on her side, he was too much a rival, and now was also too much of a threat since he was now against using the Death Note.

It was suddenly on this day that Light realised he had forgotten about Misa, she had completely slipped from his mind. True he didn't like to think of her, but still he should have realised something about her sooner. She was _another_ Kira.

"What happened to Misa?" Light asked, looking up from his book. He was not yet allowed a laptop; there was nothing L required him to do on one. He frowned as L looked away from him, that didn't mean anything good; Light switched his gaze over to Lucan.

"I killed her," Lucan said blandly, "she was too much of a danger."

"How?" Light asked quietly, he thought he knew the answer, but Misa had still meant something to him. He had been around her too much, required too much of her to _not_ feel something.

"One of the few ways you can kill a Kira," Lucan said smiling, "I drained her blood, oh but don't worry she had absolutely no idea what was going on, by that time she was unconscious."

"By that time?" Light whispered; he suddenly had the most worrying thoughts about Lucan, and what he had done.

"Lucan please," L said suddenly, "stop winding Light up. Yes, she is dead, but I have found Light, that it is best to take what Lucan says with a pinch of salt... sometimes a whole tower of salt."

Light nodded at L's words, and for a good while his book was forgotten as he thought through whether he could ever have saved Misa. Of course he couldn't have, he began to realise; he'd been forced into accepting her help and had merely tried to find ways to survive because of it. Her death was not his fault… but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He steadfastly managed to avoid thinking about what Lucan may have done before he killed her, he knew he couldn't think about it or he many never be able to look Lucan in the eye again.

It was three hours later that L and Lucan moved to leave the building, Light was still unnerved knowing what they were going out to do.

"Could I stay out of the cell, L?" Light asked as L came towards him, "It's not as if I will leave the building."

L looked at him critically, but Light managed to stare back, he was beginning to get used to the vampire's hypnotic stare. He smiled as L was the one to look away first, in some small ways he was still able to have victories; it still rankled him that L had so much control over him, even if L had not abused it.

"I order you to stay in the building Light, that means no roof too, I know you want to go outside, but that would definitely be unsafe," L said, "I also order you to stay safe." Then L kissed him on the cheek, so softly that Light's skin tingled from the touch.

Light sighed at the orders once L had left the room; it almost felt like L was turning into his mother, almost. He turned to find Squee watching him with big sad eyes, it was evident the little imp wanted a sweet or something.

"Come on then," Light said, holding his arm out to the creature, "I doubt L will notice if we raid his sweets."

Light smiled at the happy chirps of Squee as it hopped up and down on his shoulder then climbed up into his hair, he had long given up trying to stop Squee from climbing on his head. Thankfully the little menace hadn't done this in front of L; Light could only hope the imp hadn't shown L any images of him doing so.

He rifled through the contents of one of the kitchen cupboards, he was looking for a particular type of sweet, one of the few types L ate that Light actually enjoyed. He smiled as he found it and pulled the sherbet lemons towards him. He pulled the packet open, tossing one up to Squee before happily popping one in his own mouth. Yes they were incredibly sweet, but he found the sherbet in the centre changed how the sugar tasted; for him at least.

It was half way through this sweet, as he finally prepared himself a decent meal from what he could find in the kitchen, (vegetables, he had _vegetables!),_ that it suddenly dawned on him that he had the whole building to himself. He decided to explore; who knew what he could find out about L, _surely_ the building was this big for a reason.

An hour into his exploration Light decided to give up; it seemed there was no reason why the building had so many floors. Floor after floor he had visited had empty rooms, completely empty rooms. It left Light wondering just why L would design such a building. He sank to the floor of an empty room staring out at the night sky.

He shot to his feet as he heard all the glass from a floor below smash out. He moved cautiously to the window and looked down. Below him he could see the glass from what appeared to be the main investigation room glittering as it fell to the ground. His blood ran cold; he was alone, trapped in a building with people who were most definitely coming to kill him. He nearly felt like crying out to L; he would have done so if he'd thought it would have done him any good.

He crept from the room, grateful for the darkness of the corridor; at least he hadn't given the intruders any clues to his position. He only hoped they couldn't smell him out. He immediately hated himself for such a thought. On his shoulder Squee gripped his shoulder tightly; Light found he was strangely glad to have the imp with him. He headed out into the building; he had to find a place to hide. He hoped L would return soon, Light couldn't leave the building so he knew he had little time in which he would be safe. He at least wanted to be on a floor with places he could hide.

As he slowly made his way down the stairwell yellow eyes watched him from the darkness above him.

…

L raced towards the building, his thoughts going immediately to Light. He found he could feel Light's fear through the bond, he knew Light must be feeling his fear immensely for L to be able to feel it... just like he had all those days ago in front of L. Light's fear in his mind drove L on, pulling away from Lucan in his haste, ignoring the ache that suddenly pounded through his system. He collapsed to his knees as he looked up the building focusing in on Light's position, letting his eyes see everything.

L's eyes widened and he growled; Light was being silently stalked by four individuals and many more were scattered through the building. One was incredibly close to Light, and Light was 20 storeys up. L couldn't jump that far, he doubted Lucan could.

L gasped as he was grabbed by the collar and pulled up into the air by Lucan. The ground fell away.

"Do you think you can stop that one?" Lucan asked as they climbed.

"Most definitely," L said his voice low and full of menace, and then added, "Why do you even care?"

"Because he matters to you," Lucan replied just before he threw L towards the window, "and you matter to me."

…

Light turned as he heard the footsteps behind him, the woman appeared out of the darkness halfway down the corridor blocking his escape. Subtly Light tried to shift his weight, readying himself to fight back. He flinched as the woman laughed, sharp fangs revealing themselves as her yellow eyes gleamed with malice. There was no way he had the strength to fight back against a vampire, but he was going to try anyway, perhaps L's blood would give him an added boost he could use. All Light knew was that he was not about to give in.

She slowly began to advance towards him, he shivered it was very evident she was savouring the moment before she killed him. Light gasped in shock falling to the floor as glass filled the corridor and the wind whipped in. His nails dug into the floor, keeping him in place as the gale force winds whipped through the floor before gradually subsiding.

Light forced himself to look up as a shadow passed over him. Then Light was rising to his feet, a hand holding his firmly

"You can fly?" Light said, smiling at L. He could see the rage inside L as the vampires eyes glowed with power, but somehow it didn't affect him when it wasn't directed _at_ him.

"Lucan can, I merely hitched a lift," L said, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Light replied, his gaze turning to find the female vampire. She was nowhere in sight.

"It turns out she couldn't fly either," L replied, "I found this out when I kicked her out the window."

"She's definitely gone?" Light asked, "You're not faking it?"

"She hit the bottom Light," L said, "she isn't coming back from that. She is from a very weak clan."

"Oh." It was all Light could think to say.

"We need to get you out of here, and while I think of it; I rescind the order about you leaving the building," L said, taking Light by the hand and pulling him along the corridor towards the stairs.

"How many more are there?" Light asked quietly as they progressed downwards, somehow he just knew that L would know.

"One near us," L replied, "Lucan has dealt with the rest or is drawing them off. They have brought a human with them too, as bait I expect, unfortunately the blood in me is strong enough to stop me craving anything with a pulse every hour of the day. Hmm, whoever it is, they are coming this way."

Then L stopped suddenly.

"What?" Light whispered; his voice barely audible.

"They vanished. I can't sense them at all. A human shouldn't be able to do that," L replied, almost as quiet as Light. L gestured that they should continue down. Light noticed with some tension that L's fangs were showing. The first time Light had seen them since L had fed from him. That seemed like lifetimes ago.

They moved slowly through the building, finally reaching the bottom floor. Light said nothing, he could feel L straining to hear where the person had suddenly vanished to; he worried about the strange look in L's eyes. It looked like fear.

L's head suddenly whipped round and a series of shots rang out.

…

Matsuda placed his book down on the table as he heard the heavy knocking on his door. Sighing he moved through his small apartment, wondering who could possibly be calling at this time of night. He looked through the peephole and gasped in shock, hurrying to open the door.

"Matsuda," Light gasped, his hold on L's limp body shifting as tears streamed down his face, "you have to help me. Please, I had no where else to go."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Well I am sorry it has taken me so long to update after leaving you on such a nasty cliff hanger, but as my readers of Constant Temptation know I have been rather obsessed with it of late. However here now is the tenth chapter of Eternal Justice and very soon L and Light's adventures shall begin, that is if L manages to stay alive…

Beta'd wonderfully by VirtualDraconium who is always a marvellous listener to all my random and constant stream of story thoughts; honestly I do rather inundate her with them... Thank you for putting up with me.

Please read and review! They are my brain power.

* * *

Chapter 10

Matsuda stared at the tableau before him only for a fraction of a second before he hurriedly beckoned Light in and shut the door.

"What happened?" Matsuda asked, looking worriedly at L's limp body. He had decided to trust Light; if Light were a threat he wouldn't be trying to save L now. He helped Light to carry L into his sole guest bedroom and onto the bed

"The building was attacked by people who want me dead," Light whispered, still crying slightly. "He saved me, _again_, but there was a hunter, L couldn't sense where he was. We nearly made it out, but then he found us. He shot at me, but… but L took the bullets. He was looking right at me as they hit."

Light shifted forward and sat next to L's inert form. Matsuda stayed quiet, he knew Light would have more to say.

"I killed the hunter," Light whispered, his voice barely audible. Light lifted his hands up then and Matsuda's eyes went wide, Light's hands were coated in blood, "C-could I have some water please Matsuda?"

"Of course," Matsuda said hurriedly and fled the room, his own hands shaking. He hurriedly filled a bowl with water and brought that and a towel to Light. While he'd been gone Light had tugged off what remained of L's shirt and begun inspecting the wounds.

Light nearly pounced on the water, rubbing his hands together furiously to get the blood off. He was glad Matsuda didn't ask how he had killed the man; he was still coming to terms with what he'd done himself. He had only meant to punch the man but his fist had gone straight through his chest. Light was still unsure how he had got over to him before he could reload; all the man had needed to do was change his ammo clip, a process that should have taken mere seconds.

"Thank you," Light said, his voice sounded much more normal now most of the blood had gone, "I'm sorry for bringing you all this trouble, but I couldn't find Lucan and L had passed out. He told me you could see Squee… you were the only option I had left."

Matsuda hesitantly put his hand on Light's shoulder.

"Don't apologise Light, just tell me what you need," Matsuda said, forcing a smile.

"Blood, I need blood packs from somewhere… And a pair of tweezers; I need to get the bullets out of him," Light said his voice becoming firmer, "Damn him, he told me his blood had healing properties. Why isn't he healing?"

Matsuda sped from the room, he rifled through everything he owned and nearly ran back to Light with his first aid kit, which joy of joys, contained a small pair of tweezers. Light smiled at him in thanks and removed the tweezers. Then he paused.

"You might want to leave the room," Light said quietly, "I have no idea what this might do, and he will definitely need blood and quickly. He has at least twenty rounds in him."

Matsuda fled once more; he already knew who to contact about this. Unfortunately it was probably the one person Light would want to see the least right now. The only way Matsuda would be able to get blood was to call Light's father. Only the head of the NPA would be able to get the local hospital to release it without needing an extensive reason and mountains of paperwork.

…

Light looked nervously at the tweezers before carefully examining L's first wound. He had no way to sterilise the tweezers, but he doubted he would make L any worse.

"Well L," Light whispered, "it looks like it's my turn to do the life saving."

Light pushed the tweezers into the wound, searching for the bullet; there was absolutely no reaction from L. He wondered what would have been worse, L recoiling, or this corpselike behaviour. He forced himself to focus as the tweezers scraped against metal. He had found the first bullet. He spread the wound apart as much as he dared and carefully pulled the bullet out.

He nearly dropped the tweezers as he saw the bullet. The silver bullet was shrouded in a black, grainy haze; misty black tendrils curled out from it to twist aimlessly in the air. As he stared at it the tendrils began to shift back towards him and curl along the tweezers. With a small cry he raced to the bowl of bloody water and dropped it in, recoiling as the water fizzed around the bullet with a faint hissing noise. For a second the water was filled with a tumult of activity then all was silent.

Light now knew why L was comatose, these bullets were _cursed_.

Light grabbed the bowl and hurried back to L. He frowned as he saw that the wound he'd already dealt with was not healing, but that was the next problem. He moved slowly from wound to wound, carefully checking each for any fragments before moving on. He was more than halfway through when he heard a commotion outside the room, but when it didn't come closer he resumed his task.

He shuddered in relief as the final bullet dropped into the water to join its evil companions. He stared down at L for a long moment, looking for any sign of L beginning to heal, but saw none. He needed to give L some blood right now.

He picked up the bloody bowl, black tendrils still flitting around under the surface of the water, and the towel and headed for the door. He headed in search of the low voices he could hear. He immediately regretted his decision when he saw his father in discussion with Matsuda; he couldn't cope with this _now_. Unfortunately they both turned towards him. Light froze.

"I have brought what you requested Light," his father said quietly, "where do you need it?"

"The back bedroom," Light whispered, still staring at his father with wide eyes as his father moved towards the front door. He started as Matsuda took the bowl from him. "Be careful the bullets are cursed."

"I know Light-kun," Matsuda replied, grimacing down at the bloody liquid and the black things under the surface, "I can see it."

Light smiled in thanks at Matsuda before heading back to the bedroom. L was still lying in the position Light had left him. Light was worried about the fact he hadn't seen L breathe even once, he wondered if L even needed to breathe. He leant over L and carefully examined the wounds on his chest; they still looked as bad as they had been before.

"Don't you die on me L," Light said, "don't you dare; not after everything we've been through."

He jumped back up to a sitting position as his father entered with a large cool box, a blood pack stand and various accoutrements even Light didn't know the purpose of, and placed them down on the table.

"Thank you," Light whispered, looking up nervously at his father.

"It was needed," Soichiro replied, "we can discuss things later, but first save L."

Light said nothing as his father left and closed the door.

Instantly Light was on his feet, dismissing problems with his father till later. He grabbed a blood pack from the box and hurried back to L. He lifted L up in his arms, groaning as L's head flopped back, and held the blood pack before L. Nothing happened.

Light pulled L closer and sobbed slightly into L's neck. He couldn't stand this. He had no idea what to do! Light jerked away from L as L's head suddenly moved and sharp teeth grazed his neck. For a brief moment Light saw a spark of life in L's eyes before they dimmed once more. He laid L carefully back down on the bed before raising a shaking hand to his neck.

L needed _living_ blood, blood powered by the pounding of a human heart, Light realised. L needed _his_ blood. It was just by chance L's teeth had never been close enough to bite him until then; perhaps the bullets had to have been removed too. A moment later Light came to the conclusion that it would be suicide if he let L feed from him, there was no conscious thought behind that movement.

A moment later his eyes drifted over to the blood packs, then to the stand by the desk. He was still suffering slightly from blood loss from before, if his plan were to work this would take more than a couple bags.

Light rummaged through the blood packs, picking out pack after pack. He smiled when he realised he had five blood bags of his own blood group. He could do this. With deft movements he used some of the equipment his father had brought to connect the bags up to the same feeding line and carefully hung them from the stand. He knew he was mad; he had to be to even attempt this, but the need to save L dominated his mind forcing him to act, to do _something_.

He sat down next to L and with a shaking hand pushed a needle into the vicinity of the main vein in his arm. He hoped he had found it, if he hadn't this could all go horribly wrong. He had run out of options though, he checked the line for air bubbles then, with a sigh, connected it to the needle. He was a fool, and if L lived, he would probably tell him so.

He took a deep breath and leaned over L, raising his arm to offer his wrist to the vampire. The attack came immediately, sharp fangs sinking into his wrist and for the second time he felt the flow of blood inside him shift. Unlike the first time though, it _hurt_. It burned through his body as if someone had taken razorblades to all his blood vessels, as his human blood responded to the flow, but L's blood forced its way in the opposite direction. He grit his teeth against the pain, he _had _to do this.

He forced his gaze up to the first bag, watching it desperately; it had to move, it had to begin to empty. If it didn't, he was most likely going to die. He smiled through the pain as the level began to shift and he watched the blood begin to flow into his system. This was going to work, he was going to live. He looked back down at L and nearly laughed in relief as he watched each nasty wound begin to close up and vanish as if it had never been.

The pain suddenly faded away and a tongue ran along the wound on his wrist, lapping at the blood that spilled from it. Light shivered at the sensation. He had barely enough time to yelp in surprise as L sat up, pulling Light close with his wrist, the cut already closing as what remained of L's blood in Light's system healed it. With a sudden movement Light felt L's fangs press into his throat, his blood once more rising to the surface.

Light went limp against L, there was no pain anymore, just an overriding sense of pleasure. He gave into it, letting L feed from him as long as he wished. He brought his arms up around L, loosely holding the vampire to him. He fought back a moan as L sucked particularly hard on his neck, his arms tensing around L's frame. He couldn't hold back a slight whimper as L drank deeply for a second time, it was an amazing feeling.

Then, just as the pulls on his blood became rhythmic, they stopped and hands clenched on his shoulders, pushing him back and away from L.

"What?" L groaned, looking groggily up at Light.

"You were shot," Light whispered, "the bullets were cursed."

"I…" L said slowly, "I see."

Light looked at L; he could tell that L was far from healed.

"Why aren't you dead?" L whispered, "I was feeding so heavily from you. Why?"

Light turned L's head towards the suspended blood packs, he was happy to see two of them were still mostly full.

"Ah," L groaned, "that would work."

Light caught L as he began to fall back onto the bed.

"Keep feeding from me L," Light whispered, "please. You are still far from healed."

If L hadn't been as groggy it was likely he would have moved further away from Light at that point, but as it was all he could think of was living blood, the blood that flowed through Light right that minute. The life giving substance that could heal the pain he could feel still biting at his cells. He shifted back towards Light and sank his teeth slowly into Light's neck, one hand rising to keep Light's head in place as he fed, fingers curling into Light's hair.

Light gasped in pleasure, his arms tightening around L, eyes closing as he forced himself not to moan and not to move. L was cognizant enough to stop now, and Light trusted L to stop. It wasn't long until L did indeed stop, pulling away from Light's neck after slowly running his tongue along the two small wounds in Light's neck as they slowly healed.

L dropped his head down onto Light's shoulder, his hands dropping to hold Light. He looked up as Light suddenly shifted, but stilled as he saw Light cut off the flow of blood from the blood packs, not that much remained. Light's arms returned to wrap around L. Neither said anything.

"Oh God L," Light whispered suddenly, "I thought you had died."

L pulled away from Light slightly and saw the younger man was crying silent tears.

"Tell me everything that happened after that man appeared," L asked quietly, raising one hand to brush away Light's tears, "and where is Lucan?"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

A/N;

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium who I thank as always for her hard work on these chapters, and was written on a train.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Light, what happened to Lucan?" L asked again, his fingers still brushing Light's cheek.

"I don't know," Light whispered, "I didn't see him, and you were shot and not healing. All I could think of was getting you to safety. I thought you had died…"

L halted Light's flow of words by placing his fingers over Light's mouth; then to his extreme surprise Light's arms suddenly tightened around him and pulled him close. Light's quiet sobs made L's own heart ache; had he really scared Light that much?

"Light, I am alive now," L said soothingly, "you saved my life, and everything is going to be alright. You know we never make the same mistakes twice."

L was, truth be told, slightly stunned by this outpouring of emotion from Light; he was bad at dealing with other people's emotions normally, but such obviously profound grief and from such an unexpected source… In his still weakened state L felt a little overwhelmed. Carefully he took hold of Light's arms and slowly pushed Light back so he could look into his eyes; he had to make Light see sense somehow.

"It is alright now Light," L whispered, holding firmly onto Light's wrists as he tried to force those words into Light's brain. The sincerity of his gaze seemed to work and Light finally seemed to steady himself and looked momentarily embarrassed about his behaviour. L glanced down at Light's hands as he realised that they felt sticky to his touch and gasped in shock, blood was engrained into the skin and under the fingernails, so much so that even Light's sleeves were soaked.

"Light is this my blood?" L whispered.

"No; it was, well, it is the hunter's blood," Light replied quietly. "The blood of the man who shot you. L, I… I killed him."

L stayed silent and continued to look up at Light, trying to meet his eyes with as kindly an expression as possible. He wanted Light to tell him all the particulars of his own volition, L didn't want to accidentally order Light to tell him. He knew that if he ordered him then Light was likely to dissolve into tears on him again and L definitely didn't want that, it was unnerving.

"I…" Light whispered, looking down at L, "I moved to hit him, to stun him so we could escape, but my hand went straight through his chest… I killed him instantly. It must have been the vampiric blood giving me extra strength…. I'm sorry."

Light looked down as if shameful of his actions; L sighed in a mixture of consternation and a strange pride that Light felt guilty about his actions even when such actions had been necessary. Very necessary actually as far as L was concerned, he found he rather liked being alive; well undead anyway.

"Thank you Light," L said. "Thank you for saving my life, for killing the hunter and for having the strength to tell me the truth yourself." Light gave a small sniff and looked back up at L, surprise evident on his face; his eyes looked teary again too. "Of course I would thank you for all of this; I would have killed that hunter myself if I had been given the chance. Oh, please don't cry, it really isn't like you."

His words had the desired effect and Light began to laugh as he said, "At least one of us knows what is like me then, because I certainly don't anymore."

"Now that is something I don't believe," L said smiling even as Light almost snorted in derision.

"You ordered me to tell you the truth remember," Light said still laughing a little, "how could I lie to you now?"

"True, but it would only be the truth as _you_ see it," L replied, his grin almost wicked.

"I am not even going to try and argue with you in your current state," Light replied, sighing in mock consternation.

"Good, now could you tell me where we are and how we got here," L said, becoming serious once more.

"This is Matsuda-san's apartment; it was the only place I could think of that would be relatively safe. I carried you here from the Investigation Building. Matsuda did tell my father we were here; I think it was the only way to get the blood you needed… I don't know what to say to him L, how can I face him now?!"

"I would start with an apology and then thanking him for his help," L said quietly, "but I don't think the problem is as bad as you think it is. I sent him all the information I had about the effects a Death Note has on a user, namely you, and from his reply I think he understood. He hasn't got the most recent findings though, but he_ is_ your father Light and I know he cares deeply for you."

"You did what?" Light gasped, to have L do such a thing was quite unexpected; he'd never thought the detective would give away information like that to another so freely. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had hoped to allow you to see your family before we left so you could talk this over as _you _wished. I didn't want you to think I was overly protecting you, I didn't want to hurt your pride… again," L whispered, his attention drifted away from Light's face and he could feel the craving becoming overwhelming once more; to have Light sitting so close was becoming maddening. "You need to move away Light before I bite you again."

"Surely I've proven that I don't mind," Light replied quietly, and L went tense in his arms.

"Are there any more bags of your blood group left?" L asked quietly and when Light shook his head added, "Then I can't and I won't feed from you, one of us needs to be strong at least and I rather like you alive; you don't have nearly enough blood at the moment."

Light quickly shifted away from L's tense form and was stunned to see that the vampire looked exhausted; it was as if the past few minutes had passed like days for him. He hurried to the box and was about to pick up a handful when he shrugged and brought the entire thing over to L. A few minutes later he was sat with L's back pressed up against his chest as L slowly drained the contents of every bag that was handed to him. Light realised with no small shock that L consumed the equivalent of three people's worth of blood before he finally stopped; he wondered over why he didn't find any of this disturbing in the least, instead just feeling worried for L. He was also extremely grateful that L had had enough strength to not take him up on his offer; if he had taken the offer then Light probably would have died.

"How do you feel now?" Light asked as L finished the final bag and leaned back into him, a slight rosy glow colouring the detectives usually pale face, and he definitely didn't look exhausted anymore.

"Much better," L replied smiling up at Light, his fangs still showing, Light felt a small shiver run through him at the sight of them, "Now I think we should go show the two men waiting outside that I am now alive, and we need to go in search of our friends."

Light nodded in agreement and they untangled from one another and slowly left the room. L quickly took Light's hand and leaned towards him, muttering in annoyance about still feeling like he had been hit by a truck. Light said nothing, just shifted his arm to around L's waist so he could support him better, there was no way he was going to threaten the trust L had begun to show him. Light found he was also feeling weakened, though considering what he had just done to save L he knew he shouldn't have been surprised.

"L!"

The two men who had been sat waiting nervously for L and Light to appear, now hurried over to the pair. They stopped in their tracks as they saw how the two were standing, their worried looks returning.

"I am alive, and swiftly healing," L said, "my recovery is all thanks to Light-kun, and to your understanding help. If you hadn't been here to help I would most likely have died."

"What happened?" Soichiro asked, as he watched his son guide L into a chair. He was astounded that his son was showing this much care to another person; it gave L's email about Light that much more weight.

"The headquarters were attacked by people looking for me," Light said quietly as he sat on the edge of the chair next to L, "there is another Kira; a woman who is thousands of years old and seems to have many followers. To her I am either competition or another potential follower; but I am _never_ going to side with her and I expect she knows it, so she will want me dead. Plus, many people want me dead because I used the Death Note and they believe I will become like her. L was hurt when a man, a hunter I suppose you could say, ambushed us as we attempted to escape the building. When L took the bullets that were intended for me and collapsed to the floor at my feet I attacked the hunter… I managed to get us both away to safety; all I could think of at that point was saving L."

Light finally trailed off and looked down at L.

"That seems to cover everything," L said quietly, both he and Light turned towards the now silent and apparently extremely shocked men.

"There's another Kira?" Matsuda gasped, he looked almost terrified at the thought.

"Yes," L replied nodding, "There is more to the Death Note than even Light was able to deduce through his time using it. For example a user gains the life of all the humans they kill; that is not shinigami specific. However as a human continues to use it their soul is gradually destroyed and who they originally were is warped out of all recognition. We have all witnessed the beginning of this with Light-kun."

As he spoke Light suddenly shifted away to stare out of a window, his hand that held the curtain shaking slightly; he frowned as L continued to talk.

"That was why there was such a dramatic change in personality when Light ceased to have ownership during his confinement; he is still Light now, as he was before his initial use of the Note, because of all the many months he had away from it; it gave his soul time to heal, and somehow his soul must have developed some resistance by the time he reclaimed the Death Note by writing Higuchi's name. This resistance saved him and means Light is no longer a Kira, and as such he cannot be held accountable for his actions during that time."

Light couldn't bear this, to hear his time as Kira laid bare and under discussion once more; he almost hated L for using it as a diversionary tactic to steer his father and Matsuda away from knowledge about the other Kira, but he knew it was just hate for himself; the longer he spent away from the Death Note but with his memories intact, the longer he felt like a sick fool for using it the way he had. Why had he ever thought he could become a God? Light stared out at the dark street his face grim; then started as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to find his father standing behind him; he looked up in worried apprehension. Before Light could say anything he was pulled into a hug, his father's arms holding him close.

"Light you will always have my love. I am your father," Soichiro whispered, "and I forgive you; it wasn't you when you were using the Death Note. How could I not forgive you?"

Light hugged his father back tightly, he was never going to explain that it had taken time for the Death Note to begin to have an effect on him and his plan had been his own.

"Matsuda-kun," L said suddenly, he sounded a lot more alert, "could we borrow your car; and could you drive us where we need to go?"

"Of course," Matsuda replied, "I'll drive you wherever you need to go."

L nodded in thanks.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Soichiro asked, as he and Light finally moved apart, he smiled beneficently down at his son.

"Not any more than you have already done," L replied slowly, "you don't have the ability to see Squee, and as such you won't be able to help me, I have no clue as to what else you can and can't see compared to Light and myself."

"Squee?" Soichiro asked, looking extremely confused.

"A bundle of trouble and sugar addiction about this big," Light explained, gesturing with his hands as he smiled, "he's an imp and just as much trouble as L is."

"I see," Soichiro replied slowly, "well actually I suppose I can't. Well I'd want to spend more time with Light, but I know that this is not the time. Please come and see your family before you leave Light."

"Of course," Light replied, and was once again surprised as his father pulled him into a hug.

"I hope to see you again soon Light, and you as well L," Soichiro said softly, and with that he was gone.

"So Matsuda-kun," L asked, rising to his feet, "where is your car?"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

A/N;

I think this chapter will make many of you quite happy....

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium, who did a wonderful job as always :D

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 12

A few minutes later L and Light were bundled into the back of Matsuda's car; L now clothed in one of Matsuda's spare shirts and Light carefully carrying the bowl that contained the bullets. L had merely given the bullets a cursory glance and had grimaced and backed off; it was evident he didn't want to be too close to them.

Light looked out the window in shock at just how far he must have carried L, he didn't really remember the journey and he had realised just how far away Matsuda's flat was from the Investigation Headquarters. He glanced over at L and realised he was under scrutiny; L was staring at him with the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you Light," L whispered, one hand rising to squeeze Light's arm in thanks. Suddenly Light felt that at that moment something had changed between them; as if a wall he hadn't even known was there had been removed. He smiled slightly back at L before hurriedly looking away, he didn't want to be captured by L's gaze once more, it was extremely obvious that L was getting stronger and stronger with each passing minute; Light could already feel L's sheer presence returning. It was quite a dramatic change considering that just over an hour ago L had seemed to be nothing more than a corpse.

…

L wasn't worried about Lucan as they drove back towards the Investigation Headquarters; he knew just how strong his sire was from the few weeks they had spent together. Lucan had calmly informed him that there were very few vampires in the world that were stronger than him and they were the older members of his clan. However he was concerned that he couldn't reach Lucan mentally, he knew it was likely that it was probably his own weakness causing the lack of contact, but he was still worried.

Then there was Squee. Over the short time they'd been together Squee had always been a mostly silent presence in the back of his mind. He occasionally had vague images and feelings from Squee about what was going on around him; it had been somehow comforting to have the imp around. The sudden void was worrying, and a little uncomfortable; he had grown so used to having Squee there.

As they came closer to the building, L let his senses gradually become more acute, until finally they arrived, where he left the car and let his mind suffer the full onslaught of his abilities. The blinding life-force that was Light illuminated his vision first followed swiftly by that of Matsuda; L was always astounded by just how much humans _glowed_. He let his senses spread out towards the building, the metal here too also glowed, but it was a deep reddish glow that snaked upwards through the building; he let it guide him upwards and swiftly found what he was searching for. He had found Lucan.

Lucan was standing over the swiftly ebbing life-force of a human, and, as L watched, the dim remaining glimmer of the human's soul flickered and went out, a myriad of shining particles floating away like snow. He wondered idly if that had been another hunter as L knew that Lucan never killed unless he had too. L also realised that he barely knew Lucan despite the blood bond.

L swept his gaze back down, searching for the hazy rainbow that would show him where Squee was hiding. He frowned when he couldn't find the imp anywhere; he hoped that just meant Squee was shielding his presence. He sighed and let his sensory map fall.

"Is Lucan alright?" Light asked, as L turned away from the building and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh he is quite alright," L replied quietly, "I believe he just removed another hunter as you termed it from the world."

"Ah," Light said, "and Squee?"

"I have no idea," L sighed, "I can't sense him anywhere; there is no hint of his presence."

Light grimaced and looked down, his mood darkening. Despite their communication issues he had grown rather fond of the little imp. He feared that the loss of Squee may have been his own fault in someway as he had lost track of the imp when L had burst onto the scene. He suddenly feared that the imp could have been blown out of the window.

This was the moment when Matsuda decided to give a small yelp and both genii turned to see Squee glued to the front of Matsuda's face chirruping madly.

"Squee," Light said, making his tone annoyed even while he smiled, "get off him."

Light realised his error when Squee dived off Matsuda only to climb up him and settle on his head; much to L's obvious amusement.

"I just can't win can I?" Light sighed, as L reached up to pat the imp on the head. L just smiled at him and laughed quietly.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Lucan said suddenly, as he landed on the pavement.

Lucan hurried over to L, inspected his eyes for a moment and then pulled him into a hug.

"I am so glad you're alright; I suddenly felt you lose consciousness, and when I made to follow you the other hunter accosted me," Lucan sighed, "he gave me quite the run around. Are you alright Light?"

"I'm fine," Light replied, stunned that Lucan was actually worried about him, "now that L is alright anyway. What exactly are these bullets anyway?"

Lucan released L, who also looked rather shocked about the worry Lucan was exuding. The old vampire hurried over to Light and examined the contents of the bowl. He looked momentarily startled then looked up at Light in open astonishment.

"How exactly did you get these out of L without being killed?" Lucan murmured.

"Just a pair of tweezers," Light replied, frowning in confusion, "why do you look so shocked?"

"A pair of tweezers…" Lucan said slowly, "you got out bullets that have been this heavily cursed with just a pair of tweezers. Any human that even comes close to them would start to feel weak and if they picked them up would immediately be killed. Unless…"

Lucan's eyes suddenly locked with Light's. Light felt his mind fuzz and something in his brain suddenly went taught and felt like it was going to break. The water in the bowl began to boil and froth in his hands as the bullets began to activate again. He fought back as Squee chirruped anxiously against his neck, trying to stop whatever was occurring. The water stilled and Lucan actually took a step back.

"What did you do?" Light growled, as L looked at them both in shock.

To Light's surprise Lucan was looking at him with a large smile.

"I tried to get in your mind and you blocked me," Lucan explained, still grinning. "It seems you are also responsible for the shield I can sense on the bowl."

"What?" It was all Light could think of to say, he had no idea what Lucan was implying.

"I think we now have an answer to why you were able to resist the Death Note and even give it up," Lucan laughed, "Light Yagami, you are capable of magic."

"What?" Light said again. He wondered how many more revelations he would have this month, there was only so much he could cope with no matter how intelligent he was.

"And now you are a stuck record," Lucan said laughing harder, reaching out and patting Light on the head, an act which earned him an angered glare. "Light Yagami, at some point in your family history there must have had an elf, or some other magical creature, as your ancestor. That would also probably explain your unusual hair colour. Needless to say that would mean you're not your average human; I am leaning more towards an elf considering that you couldn't see Squee."

"Light's an elf?" Matsuda said suddenly, he sounded shocked and more than a little disbelieving, "his ears aren't the slightest bit pointy."

"You would be Touta Matsuda yes?" Lucan said, turning towards Matsuda and flashing a winning smile. L and Light could both feel his charisma flood the area, so much so that Matsuda looked rather dazed.

"Y-yes," Matsuda gabbled as Lucan slowly approached him. Now Matsuda was just looking scared.

"It's good to meet you. Now Light can't possibly have pointy ears, because pointy ears are genetically recessive. He would need to have two elves as parents by now considering how ancient the gene line is. The last known elves existed about 1,000 years ago in case you were wondering. The odds of two humans meeting who both carried the gene for pointy ears is miniscule to say the least. Now magic, that's a different story. That is dominant which means it will be passed on every time to all children. In fact it seems to have a strange effect on every person who carries it, they are always homogeneous, which if you understand genetics is impossible to have with such a small amount of carriers, it should be about as possible as Light having pointy ears. Well, the gene for magic plays a special trick; it alters the carrier's genome so that its opposite allele is a copy of itself. So even if they were heterogeneous they become homogenous almost instantly. With me so far?" Lucan said, pausing as he saw the stunned face of his audience, he waited for Matsuda to nod hesitantly before continuing, "Now I suppose your next question is why Light hasn't shown any magical ability until recently. That is very simple, it stays dormant until triggered by other uses of magic in the vicinity of the carrier. Then it takes time for the gene to fully activate and spread to alter the nervous system of the carrier. In Light's case the source of magic would be the Death Note, because it is magic. Not the nicest of magics, but you can't have everything can you?"

Matsuda looked at Lucan in absolute confusion; the vampire had spoken so quickly he hadn't been able to keep up. Even L and Light who were stood behind Lucan looked as if they were having to go over what Lucan had said several times.

"So you're a vampire and I am part elf," Light sighed, "Life just keeps getting more and more complicated. Every day it gets turned upside down."

"Would you rather be normal and bored Light-kun?" L said smiling.

"No," Light said quietly, "but this is going too far."

"If it makes you feel any better," L said slowly, "it's probably the only reason I am still alive now."

"Not probably L," Lucan said suddenly, "it is _definitely_ the only reason. I could have brought you back myself, but not so quickly as Light was able; but then, he _does_ have more blood than me." Lucan gave Light a very sinister smile, as if he were a piece of meat.

"Just when I was beginning to like you," Light said coldly.

"How cruel," Lucan said smiling, "and I was just about to offer to be your 'sensei' so you could learn to control your magic consciously."

Light and Lucan glared at each other.

"Would you both just stop this?" L said coldly, "you are both acting like children and I am fed up with it."

L turned on his heel and stalked towards the building, and Light would have sworn he heard Squee giving him and Lucan tutting like chirps.

"Did Squee just tut us?" Lucan murmured, he look rather startled about L's behaviour as well.

"I thought I was just imagining that," Light sighed.

"What exactly were we doing wrong?" Lucan asked.

"You don't know?" Matsuda said suddenly, Light and Lucan turned to look at him questioningly, "you should really tell L that your friendship is based on bickering else he will think he has an eternity to look forward to with you both arguing with each other."

Light and Lucan glanced at each other; it had taken Matsuda for it to dawn on them that they actually did like each other.

…

L smiled as he approached the building, Squee had relayed all he had seen over his shoulder. It seemed Matsuda had finally explained things to Light and Lucan.

"Are you all coming?" L called, "We do have things to do."

L had to laugh then as even Lucan hurried to sheepishly follow after him.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

A/N; I am so sorry I have not updated this in awhile. I have been doing a lot of background work on the magic in this story and several other issues. That is done now however, so updates will be regular again. I couldn't update sooner for fear of digging myself a big plot hole.

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium, I think sometimes she is overly fond of her red pen…. No seriously I am very thankful for all your hard work on this my friend.

Please read and review!

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Give me the bowl Light," Lucan said as they finally entered the main room of the large building, Matsuda trailing along behind them. They could hear L packing something in another room; both had offered to help but L had merely stared at them and they had backed hurriedly away.

"What if the shield, or whatever it is I'm doing, stops?" Light murmured, looking down at the deceptively peaceful water. It was evident Light was loathe to put the bowl down, it was probably his innate magic making him want to stay as close to the shield he was generating as possible.

"That's what I want to happen," Lucan replied, he smiled at the worried look on Light's face. Matsuda was right; they _had_ become friends at some point, albeit in an argumentative way. Lucan had to admit he was glad about that, underneath the evil corruption the Death Note had caused there was a thoroughly decent man; all he needed was a little training and perhaps he wouldn't be so insufferable. "Don't worry; it's the only way I can deactivate the curse on the bullets."

"I see," Light sighed, looking almost grateful to relinquish the bowl and its contents; but then anyone would, considering its contents. The bowl was still peaceful as he passed it to Lucan and remained so in Lucan's hands.

"Light, somehow you need to lower the shield you have on this bowl," Lucan said calmly, "I must admit I am surprised you're managing to keep it in place without having to touch it, but despite how admirable that is, I need it down."

"Ah." Matsuda said suddenly, "it stayed quiet all the time it was in my kitchen; that had to have been at least half an hour."

"Oh my," Lucan said smiling, well almost smirking at Light, "that has to be the most perfect example of just how stubborn and wilful you are Light."

Light glared at Lucan feeling his anger suddenly grow inside him, and as he did so the bowl suddenly burst into action. Lucan broke his gaze with Light to stare down at the bowl. Hastily Lucan thrust a hand into the bowl and Light gasped as the water glowed a deep and vibrant blue, the colour shimmering as each bullet was purified; while Lucan chanted something in a language unintelligible to Light. As he finished the chant the water calmed, and the colour slowly drained from the surface, though, Light noticed, that as Lucan withdrew his hand the water on his hand also glowed with the colour in the bowl.

Light realised with consternation that Lucan must have purposefully riled him so his anger blocked his magic; he was definitely not going to say anything to Lucan though. He sensed he would only be laughed at.

Much to Light's surprise Lucan sighed almost despondently.

"I do hate it when people abuse magic so," Lucan muttered, "People nowadays have no respect. Magic should never be used for such a disgusting purpose, it's meant for much more wholesome activities than causing death…"

Lucan trailed off as he realised Light was watching him intently; it was unnerving considering his past almost disinterested behaviour. He gave Light a quizzical look. Matsuda just stared at them, sometimes even the smartest people could be so dense, both Lucan and Light acted as though they had been friends for years.

"I need to know these things, if this is my future, which, from what L has told me, will be a long one. You did offer to teach me," Light replied, "don't be so surprised when I listen."

"I assumed you were averse to my teaching you," Lucan said calmly, shifting to place the bowl on the floor. Then Lucan glanced at Light, smiled, and with a wave of his hand the bowl, and its contents, disintegrated and vanished.

"If you expect me to be impressed with that display you are quite wrong," Light smiled, he had felt the shift of power then, now he knew what to look for he could just notice it… if only _just_. "What if Matsuda-san wanted the bowl back?"

"Ahh," Matsuda said standing and backing towards the door, "don't get me involved."

As he finished speaking Matsuda slipped through the door and went in search of L; he knew L would need help packing despite the look he had sent Lucan and Light. Matsuda felt incredibly sorry for the fledgling vampire in having to deal with those two for the foreseeable future.

…

"Ah Matsuda," L said calmly, his head buried inside a cupboard; "you couldn't pack those files up for me could you?" L's hand gestured vaguely towards the corner.

"How did you know it was me?" Matsuda asked, annoyed at the flighty tone his voice once more came out like. L had always been unnerving, and now that he was a vampire Matsuda felt that even more.

L didn't miss the sudden fluctuation in the steady background beat of Matsuda's heartbeat. He had never realised just how much he had made Matsuda nervous in the past, it gave him yet another explanation for why Matsuda had always been so clumsy in the past.

"I knew it was you Matsuda-san," L replied, "because you are the only completely human person in the building, to my senses you stand out like a sore thumb. Plus…" L looked up to smile at Matsuda, "I really do have eyes in the back of my head."

Squee chirruped on L's shoulder in agreement; after all he was those eyes in the back of L's head. He gifted Matsuda with a toothy grin that clearly showed him the sticky sweet he was consuming. Matsuda shook his head and turned to help with the packing, he was surprised one room could contain so much stuff.

"How did you manage to get through life seeing creatures like Squee everywhere without going mad?" L said suddenly, pausing in his work to look at Matsuda, "Even I wouldn't know how to cope if I had to do this on my own."

Matsuda stared at the floor for a moment as he tried to form an answer.

"I guess I never had a choice," Matsuda said finally, "this is the only life I've known, since neither of my parents could see them. You said you wanted to know how I managed to not go mad; I suppose I thought I was mad to see such creatures. Finding out that you can see them too, knowing they're real; it's a big relief."

L shifted over to Matsuda and crouched down next to him.

"Do you want to come with us?" L asked, staring at Matsuda through his fringe.

"What?" Matsuda said staring at L in shock.

"Do you want to come with us?"

…

Light and Lucan sat in silence, both still felt deflated by Matsuda's sudden exit.

"I'm an elf?" Light murmured, "Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Very stupid," Lucan said smiling, "especially since you're _not_ an elf. You may have elvish genes; but just because you carry the traces of that race does _not_ make you an elf. For a start your eyes are human, as is your skin tone. The only traces you possess are the magic, a slight change to hair colour and most likely your temperament."

"My… temperament?" Light asked, he didn't like where this was going.

"Feel superior to anyone at any time?" Lucan replied smirking.

"…"

Lucan laughed while Light glared at him; then Light's gaze softened.

"Did you know any elves?" Light said quietly. "You said you'd been alive a long time so did you meet any?"

"Yes, I did. Be grateful you are _not_ one; you don't look down on everyone in the same manner that they did. They were a powerful but exceedingly prideful people; and it was their pride that killed them. It was a wonder to me that they ever formed any meaningful relationships with humans; they didn't with any other race. Perhaps they saw miniature versions of themselves in humans at times," Lucan muttered. "Their cities and palaces still remain even today, no-one would dare rob from them even now, when they are dead. The realm is still beautiful even if the buildings are in ruins."

Light looked at Lucan with a curious expression, it was obvious he wanted to know more.

"First there are its two suns which rise in the morning over the green and purple forests. One sun is like ours, but the other is a deep red orb that adds a strange glow to the day, and, of course, means that it is much warmer on average than here. The cities rise starkly out of the forest; towering white and beige structures and when the elves still lived, their pennants and flags fluttered in the breeze," Lucan said quietly, staring off into the middle distance. "The forests themselves were beautiful, there wasn't a single dangerous creature that lived in them, and they were a joy to behold and travel in. I only later learned that this was because the elves had spent centuries making them that way; the forests were perhaps the largest cultivated garden that has ever existed. It was beautiful; I suppose it was this so evident an acknowledgement that made them prideful, and perhaps less wary than they should have been. They never even noticed that each new generation was some how smaller than the one before. In the end there were too few of them and they simply went extinct."

"I was somehow expecting you to tell me that they'd died in battle, or at the hand of another species," Light commented.

"They were too respected to ever be attacked," Lucan said smiling, "the only race to ever try were the shinigami, and you don't want to know what the elves did to their homeland in revenge."

"The shinigami?" Light said in shock.

"Yes," Lucan replied calmly, "they weren't always as lazy as they are now."

"Oh," Light murmured, a hand rising to his mouth; the more complicated the situation became the more he realised just how close he must have come to annihilation without knowing precisely what he had started. At least now he had the chance to correct his stupid, conceited mistake.

After a moments silence Lucan suddenly began to rummage around in his suit pockets, a slight frown wrinkling his forehead. He smiled in triumph as he pulled out a piece of chalk. With some ceremony he presented the white stick to Light who looked up at him in bemusement.

"Its chalk," Light said snidely, "I have seen it before."

"No Light," Lucan replied, "this is perhaps one of the most important items you can ever have as a practitioner of magic and I am giving it to you."

Light's expression changed and he took the piece of chalk from Lucan.

"That is, if you _do_ want me to teach you," Lucan said quietly, sitting down once more.

"It's either that or I'll end up doing something stupid I should I imagine," Light sighed, his fingers twirling the chalk around in small circles.

"Indeed," Lucan replied, "Now, magic works through force of will and concentration; the better it is, the more you can do. Considering what I know of you I have high hopes you'll be able to do quite a lot with your magic."

Light gave a small laugh. Lucan said nothing, it was good to see Light's confidence returning; before it would have been worrying, but now it was pleasing. Without confidence, magic would be impossible.

"The chalk is perhaps the only tool you'll ever need to do magic," Lucan continued, "mainly to draw circles. These vary from a mundane circle drawn around yourself for protection whilst you do whatever you set out to do; to more impressive and detailed structures for more complicated magic. However the circles themselves are not magical, but instead are an aid to help you focus. You could quite easily do the most complicated of magic without circles at all."

"So, drawing them helps you to focus on your task," Light murmured, "they are, in effect, a magical crutch?"

"Yes," Lucan said, smiling. For once it seemed he would have an adept pupil, too many went down the route of paraphernalia and incense, he really despaired at times. "The more you rely on them though, the harder it will be to do the magic away from them. Even so, don't think they aren't useful; without them things can be very difficult, and can they be used to protect you from dangers."

"I see," Light said inspecting the chalk, "what type of dangers?"

"Just about everything," Lucan sighed, "magic has its own predators; many creatures feed on magic, and anyone doing magic is a marvellous food source them. Plus, many spells mean that you become dissociated from your body or become paralysed, making you a sitting duck without protection."

"Wonderful," Light murmured.

"A simple circle will protect you from some attacks," Lucan said, "and a more complicated set up will protect you against all but the worst enemies, but those are rare anyway."

"Good to know," Light replied, he could feel his shock at all this returning, but he forced it down once more. He would not get upset or let his shock overwhelm him, this was a new experience and, as such, it was something to be revelled in when it held so much possibility.

"Those are the extreme basics," Lucan said. "Now, do you want to get to know your magic?"

"Get to know?" Light repeated, laughing slightly, "What? Does it talk?"

"Not quite, no," Lucan said, his smile broadening. "You need to draw a circle on the floor."

Light complied with the order; it would be churlish and downright stupid to argue with Lucan now. Besides, this was even more interesting than the Death Note, he was extremely grateful that his curiosity was beginning to overwhelm his shock and incredulity at finding out he was an elf, shock that just refused to abate. He was beginning to feel anything could be real.

Light knelt and carefully twisted round with the chalk at arms length to mark an almost perfect circle on the floor.

"That's good, it's very neat," Lucan said in approval. The neater it was the safer you would be.

"Now what do I do?" Light asked, slipping the chalk into a pocket as he looked at Lucan for his next instruction.

"As I said before, magic works by your will and force of concentration," Lucan said calmly, "but the magic itself is a force, well, an energy." Lucan sighed then, he knew Light would want the full explanation, "Magic is like light, but instead of being a particle and a wave it is both a force and an energy that emanates from the user themselves."

"I think I understand," Light said slowly, "so all users of magic have the same internal force as it were, but its their own concentration and will that determines how much they can use; and it's the internal force you want me to get to know."

"Yes."

"How?"

"You need to close your eyes and focus inward; try to keep your breathing steady and don't worry if your thoughts wander; you're not bothered about them. You need to search for your basic emotional state, once you find that, you _should_ find your magic," Lucan explained. "I want you to remember this though; it _won't_ hurt you, it _can't_ kill you. It absolutely cannot overwhelm you no matter what it feels like. So, no matter what happens, I am here, there will never be a reason to panic."

"Why would I panic?" Light asked.

"Some people do," Lucan said enigmatically.

Light sighed and shut his eyes while attempting to block out the fact that Lucan was watching him. He did as he was bidden and slowly concentrated on his breathing before turning his attention inward; he wondered just what Lucan had meant by a basic emotional state.

Then he realised.

Everyone has a basic underlying emotion that grounds them, one that they feel most comfortable with; their natural state as it were. This was what he had to find. After realising this he found it quite easily; he was surprised to find just how contented he felt. He was confused as to why finding his emotions would help him find his magic, he barely noticed that his fingers had begun to tingle.

Light focused on the emotions he was feeling and tried to go deeper into them, it was then he noticed just what Lucan must have been implying. Hiding just behind the feeling of his emotions lurked something he couldn't put a name to. He focused on it.

It hit him immediately, the moment he focused it flooded over him. He gasped as the power thundered through him and overwhelmed his senses. His eyes opened and closed in surprise, but all he could see was white as his head jerked back. A moment later ecstasy finally overcame him. It was amazing; the feel of his magic was astounding. It was when he realised he had stopped breathing Light began to panic, before remembering Lucan's words. Instead of fighting back Light let the feeling take him where it would, and a second later he could breathe.

He had barely adjusted to the first influx when the true power exploded through him so violently his muscles locked and his eyes went wide as his thoughts slowed and his senses first dulled then expanded then dulled again.

Lucan smiled as he watched over Light; completely unperturbed by the sight of Light standing with his head thrown back, his eyes glowing with the released power that also crackled through his hair. It was nice to finally see someone with a decent level of power enter the craft, and someone who didn't immediately flinch away from their power. Though he hadn't expected that from someone who could withstand the Death Note without truly understanding what they were doing. He decided that enough was enough.

"Light, come back now," Lucan murmured, "let the power go."

Light heard Lucan's words even through the flow of magic that crackled across his skin, in a flow that he finally realised was a cross between a circulatory and nervous system. He was loathe to release the power, but he knew he had to; particularly if Lucan was telling him to do so. He shuddered and fell forward as the power drained from him, collapsing onto his knees inside the circle. Light took in deep shuddering breaths, his eyes dilated from the sheer enjoyment he'd felt. It had almost been like being on his own personal roller-coaster.

As he re-acquainted himself with the world once more he found he could still feel the magic flowing through him. Now that he knew it for what it was, he realised he could still sense the tracery of lines the magic flowed through across his form. The feeling of happiness was still there, but much more modulated and controlled. He forced himself to his feet, trying to stop the slight shaking in his hands.

"So Light," Lucan laughed, "did you like being introduced to your magic?"

"Oh, yes," Light whispered, "that… that, my… no wonder you warned me; if you hadn't such an overwhelming feeling would have been too much."

"The question is; can you still sense it?"

Light nodded.

"Can you move it?"

Light frowned and focused, then tried to gather it into his hand. The flow shifted and began to collect in his hand, building up so much it felt like his palm was itching. He glanced down and gasped as a glow appeared around his hand. Bright golden light suddenly appeared and surrounded his hand, moving like small licking flames. He smiled at Lucan as the vampire actually clapped him.

"Well done," Lucan added.

"It's nice to see you smile again Light," L said suddenly.

Light gave a small gasp, his head whipping round to the door to see both L and Matsuda standing there. As L gave him a smile in return, the last of Light's concentration finally snapped and he felt his control, and the glow from his upraised hand, fade.

"When did you get here?" Light asked gruffly.

"I didn't have that much to pack," L replied, "and Matsuda-san is very efficient."

"You could have said something," Light sighed.

"And ruin your concentration? I think not," L said, sinking into a chair, "that was impressive by the way, I could feel it all the way over here and I think that circle is blocking most of it."

"Thank you," Light said softly, feeling somewhat overcome by L's sudden praise, it was incredibly unexpected. "Do I need to do anything before I leave the circle?"

"No," Lucan said softly, "just don't trip."

Light laughed slightly and felt somehow grateful to leave the circle. To his surprise Lucan pulled him closer and stared down at him seriously.

"Light, I would be happy to have you as a student. L might be my ward now, but I would find it perfectly acceptable to take you on as an apprentice."

"Your apprentice?" Light said slowly, for once he had no idea what Lucan was implying. Surely Lucan had already agreed to teach him?

It was as Lucan was going to explain just what the difference was that the shinigami Ryuk chose to make his appearance, diving in through the ceiling of the room. Much to Light's surprise Ryuk looked panicked and almost on the verge of tears. That was if shinigami could cry.

"Lightoo," Ryuk wailed, "I need ya help! We're being wiped out and it's all my fault."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; So now you get to know why Ryuk's upset you lucky people.

Thank you VirtualDraconium for your excellent beta'ing of this chapter as ever, both in correcting my grammar and dumbing down Ryuk's .

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 14

"I wouldn't tell 'em where you were," Ryuk muttered, looking down at the floor, "so they started killing everyone."

"What? Why?" Light gasped, he was stunned Ryuk would protect him like that.

"Something like us creating more competition; something about ya being a threat to their mistress so they didn't want it happening again," Ryuk said unhappily, "the other shinigami told me to find you and get you to help, or give you up to them."

"How many are there attacking you?" Lucan said suddenly, sounding far more serious than he ever had in the past.

"Forty maybe fifty, I dunno," Ryuk replied.

Lucan gave a thoughtful nod and went silent again.

"How long has this been going on?" Light asked.

"Well they came a few days ago but we didn't think anything of it," Ryuk said thoughtfully, "but a few hours ago they suddenly began to kill us. They already killed Sidoh, he never did nothing to nobody."

"That coincides with the attack here," L said suddenly, "that definitely means the group that attacked us worked for _her_."

"Perhaps she realised that I was a threat rather than a potential friend," Light murmured. "This is all my fault."

"No Light," L said suddenly, staring at Ryuk thoughtfully, "it's his fault. I take it that this is the shinigami who dropped the first Death Note?"

"Yes," Light replied, "into the courtyard of my school."

"Definitely sounds planned," L murmured, "I would have been the only one involved in the locating her if not for that act, so yes, it is all this shinigami's fault."

"Eh?" Ryuk said gaping at L, "why me? I was just bored is all."

"Precisely," L replied.

"I've got to do something to stop this," Light said calmly. "This is being done because of me anyway. I take it that the ability of a human to kill a shinigami was another one of your lies Ryuk."

Ryuk nodded, he looked embarrassed; but even to him, his people came first.

L nodded in understanding, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk Light out of this, and Light would never forgive him if he ordered him not to. These were just another series of deaths that Light took responsibility for; at least here he had a chance to atone. L was not about to stop that.

"I have no way of opening a passageway to the shinigami realm," Lucan muttered, "and a vampire loses strength very quickly in such a place. I will not be able to go and neither will L. Light... if you want to help them, you'll have to go alone."

"I can only carry one anyhow," Ryuk added.

"How the hell am I supposed to help on my own?" Light whispered; it was obvious that he'd wanted support in this. "How on Earth do I stand a chance against 50 people?"

"You have magic and are very stubborn," Lucan said blandly. "Oh, and there's the small fact that you are immortal and they are not."

"I still have no idea how to use my magic," Light said hurriedly.

"You will if you drink some of my blood," Lucan replied.

"Oh no, no way in hell am I doing that," Light said loudly, "I am subservient enough to him-" he pointed at L- "as it is, I am not bringing you into this as well. At least he doesn't abuse his power over me I know you would."

Lucan sighed.

"I wouldn't have such power over you; there's too much of L's blood in you for that," Lucan explained, "I would just be passing on knowledge, and expertise. I expect it would even help redress the balance, I'm sure you've noticed that whenever L gets upset you hyperventilate? His blood is making you lose control of your own emotions and preventing you from thinking correctly."

"…" Light said nothing, it was true. Even now he found he was worried about what L was thinking and what his reactions would be. It was as if he was on edge whenever L was nearby, waiting for an order that never came.

"It wouldn't remove his hold over you, but it _would_ stop you acting like a headless chicken," Lucan said smiling, "it's a look that doesn't suit you."

"Stop coercing him into doing something he obviously doesn't want to do," L said softly, he hadn't failed to notice the pained expression that had crossed over Light's face; he rose and went over to Light.

Light gulped slightly as L looked up into his eyes through his fringe. His mind whirled as he franticly tried to think up scenarios as to what L was planning. Much to his surprise though L raised a hand and ran it through his hair. Light shuddered slightly and leaned into the hand, already he feeling his nerves loosen and his panic ebb away.

"I don't think I ever expected to see you cry Light," L murmured, "but you cried over the possibility of me dying _twice_. Do what you have to do though Light, I know you want to go help them. Lucan's blood is the only way. I wish I could go with you but I can't. Please don't do something that would mean I would have to cry, I haven't had that much practice."

Before he realised what he was doing Light pulled L into an embrace.

"When did you become so understanding?" Light whispered.

"When you started listening to me, and doing what I told you for once," L murmured, twisting his head so he could plant the softest of kisses on Light's cheek as he pulled away.

Ryuk looked at the two of them in shock, he had never expected this.

"You're a couple?" Ryuk laughed, "Oh this is all too funny."

"Even while his world burns he still finds time for humour," Light sighed, he looked at Lucan and nodded nervously. _How exactly did one go about this? _he thought.

His unspoken question was answered as Lucan came close to him. Light swallowed, his heart pounding as his mind went over the last time he had been given blood. That hadn't been enjoyable at all.

"Light, relax," Lucan sighed, "it's not as if I'm going to bite you."

Much to their surprise L growled at this and moved closer to Light. Both of them turned to him in shock and found that he too looked stunned by his own actions.

"See," Lucan said smiling as he ran a fingernail along his wrist, "his blood has quite a hold on you, and yours has a hold on him. I suspect bringing him back the way you did only served to strengthen it. Now drink."

Light took an unconscious step backward and Lucan rolled his eyes before shifting quickly to stand behind Light and pull him into his arms his wrist before Light.

"Do you want me to order you?" L whispered staring down at the floor, he was fighting desperately with the urge to attack Lucan; somehow seeing them doing this was extremely aggravating.

"I think that might help, yes," Light replied, even while Lucan gave another small sigh.

"Then for the next five minutes I order you to obey Lucan," L said coldly, he turned away from them as he heard Lucan tell Light to drink.

Barely a minute later and Light was allowed to stop. He was glad Lucan was holding him as his mind was assailed by the accumulated magical knowledge of over 3,000 years. Images of riverside temples, sailboats, golden statues of unknown gods and unfamiliar costumes flitted through his head and an insistent whispering of voices in his ears speaking unfamiliar tongues. Then he knew, it was almost instinctual, but suddenly he knew what they were saying and how to use his magic. Everything suddenly seemed so evident. There were holes in the information certainly, but everything made sense.

He couldn't have told anyone how, but it was there.

"I see," Light exclaimed, "this is amazing."

L's head jerked round to stare at Light, and Light frowned even as Lucan laughed.

"It seems you've learnt Ancient Egyptian as well," Lucan explained, as he released Light, "I apologise about that, but it's exceedingly difficult to pass on information precisely."

Light repeated what he'd said, and now he realised what was happening he could hear the foreign words as he said them. Of course it didn't change the fact that it was true though; the realisation of knowledge was amazing even if he couldn't quite bring it to the fore; somehow he knew that would happen.

Light laughed then as he realised just what he could do with his magic then.

'_**I love you L,**_**' **Light thought at L, he smiled as L's eyes widened in surprise, before rocking back on his heels as L appeared in front of him pulling him into a kiss. Light responded fervently to the kiss, fighting with L on every level, his arms pulling L close to him.

L laughed slightly as he pushed away from Light.

"That's more like you Light," he whispered, "you don't seem scared of me any more."

Light blinked as L's words registered, and he realised it was the truth. He _had_ been scared of L; the possibility now seemed absurd. He wondered just how much the vampiric blood in him was changing him; how could he know he truly was himself?

"Are you going to go help the poor shinigami?" Lucan sighed, "or are you just going to stand there gazing at L with a puppy dog expression?"

"Don't respond, he's only trying to wind you up; besides, I think you look cute," L whispered, as he smiled at Light before moving away. Light forced back a smile at L's words and turned towards Ryuk. As he did so Lucan spoke again.

"You'll still need to find a physical weapon to fight with; your magic will not support you indefinitely."

"Don't you have one I could take then?" Light sighed; surely Lucan knew he'd sent this information in the blood. Then he remembered that Lucan had been shocked he'd given Light the ability to speak Ancient Egyptian.

"No," Lucan replied, "I don't have one, but you should easily be able to find one there I should imagine, the shinigami realm is an old battleground. All of it was a battleground."

"Lightoo," Ryuk cried almost desperately, hopping from foot to foot as Light paused to look at Lucan and L. Light gave a small cry of shock as he ended up on Ryuk's back.

"Hey," Light growled, "give me some warning."

Ryuk took off towards the ceiling, and Light gulped as he realised they were about to go through the ceiling. Travelling in such an undignified manner was appalling.

"Don't you even think about dying," L ordered suddenly his voice suddenly betraying his inner turmoil.

L saw Light turn back to him in shock and sudden sadness, his eyes boring into L's, and then he was gone.

…

Light felt his chest tighten as his mind dwelled on the sudden panic L had shown. To know that L actually cared for him like that had weakened his resolve; he didn't want to put himself in danger now. To do so would mean that he could get hurt and that would hurt L.

He was quickly distracted though as Ryuk shot up into the air and out through a hole in the world. He forced himself not to cry out, to be surrounded by such a void was quite atrociously terrifying, stars flitted about above and below and Light had to force himself to breathe. So much of his body was telling him there couldn't possibly be air here and his senses swirled as he lost track of what was up and what was down. Only Ryuk gave him any sort of grounding in the alien environment.

When they finally emerged into the shinigami realm Light had never been so grateful to see ground beneath him. As they got closer, Light saw that it was a desert filled with the bones of ancient creatures; some of the bones were larger than even the dinosaur skeletons he had seen as a child. The war that had been fought here must have been terrible to bring down such creatures.

Light shakily dropped to the sand as Ryuk landed and he took in his surroundings once more.

"This is horrible," Light gasped, before wanting to kick himself for such rude honesty.

"Heh, try it for a few hundred years," Ryuk sighed.

Light could already see why Ryuk had become so bored; he couldn't see any form of vegetation in any direction, well, any vegetation that didn't look as though it'd been on fire for centuries.

"Where is everyone?" Light asked quietly, "we can't be too late surely?"

"They're here," Ryuk replied, "Expect they're scared of ya."

"I thought you wanted my help," Light replied.

"Don't mean they feel comfortable about it," Ryuk sighed, Light was astounded at the change in Ryuk, it seemed the moment they'd returned Ryuk had become much more serious and alert, "All a bunch of useless ingrates if ya ask me."

"Useless are we?"

Light frowned slightly as Ryuk flinched, and he turned with him to find another shinigami stood behind them. Looking slightly Indian and with a black shawl and beads, Light could only assume this shinigami was female.

"Ah," Ryuk said hastily, "I meant the others not you obviously. Deridovely and the others, not you."

Light smiled as the other shinigami rolled their eyes; it was nice to see someone else had to put up with his excuses too.

"So you must be Light Yagami," the shinigami said, "I am Daril Ghiroza. The shinigami king wants to see you."

Light took a hasty step away from Ryuk as the shinigami flinched.

"You have a king?" Light asked.

"Oh yes," Daril replied, "though of course if you'd only met Ryuk you would think we were not organised. You have time to see the king; the invaders seemed to have gone after the lesser shinigami. Everyone else has gone to ground, we should be safe for a time, as we're quite a distance away from them. Now come with me."

Light followed after her, his face ashen from the desolate scene around him and the occasional panicked noised he kept hearing from Ryuk. Why did Ryuk seem so scared about going to see a king?

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

A/N;

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium, without whose red pen my stories would be lacking in much grammar.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 15

"What's wrong Ryuk?" Light muttered as they walked, he wondered why he had no trouble seeing Daril.

"No-one has seen the king for over a century," Ryuk whispered, "if he is appearing now things must be bad."

As if on cue the ground suddenly shook beneath them and Light struggled to keep his balance.

"We need to hurry," Daril said turning towards Light, "I apologise for the impropriety."

That was all the warning Light got before he was yet again on a shinigami's back, hurtling across the ground, he could hear Ryuk behind them flying to keep up with Daril. Light forced himself not to look down as the ground sped by so close beneath him. Thankfully the journey was a short one.

They stopped next to the remains of what must have been at one time a vast forest. Now though all that remain were burnt husks and trunks, littering the landscape ahead like so many sentinels. Still though the ground was shadowy and dark, the way ahead foreboding. Light wondered just why the elves had retaliated so harshly against the shinigami, just what would cause a race to respond like this.

"The king can usually be found in there," Daril said quietly.

Light looked at her and realised with some horror that he would have to walk in there by himself. With a small sigh he began to walk forward and was soon engulfed by the darkness. It wasn't long until the blackened branches above blocked out the little illumination provided. Light wondered if there was a way to use his magic to shed some illumination. A moment later he was rewarded with the information, he was surprised how close he had been to it when Lucan had shown him the basics.

Light focused on his magic once more and gathered it into his hand. This time though he continued the flow focusing it further and as the glow expanded there was a sudden sound of static discharge and a point of light formed at each finger tip forming into a small orb until they separated off and began to circle around him. Light hurriedly forced the flow of magic to stop as more began to form. He smiled at the small orbs that surrounded him and reached out to flick one. He couldn't hold back a small laugh as it tinkled. It almost sounded like a bell.

He continued onward with a much more confident step as he sent the orbs out in all directions ahead, they provided ample illumination and somehow he felt less alone with their presence. He moved in deeper and just as he began to wonder if he would ever be greeted by the 'shinigami king' he suddenly felt as though he were no longer alone. He halted and waited.

"_Greetings __Light Yagami."_

The words were almost whispered to him on a sudden breeze that passed, if he hadn't been waiting for something he was sure he would have missed it.

"Greetings," Light replied, mimicking the salutation he was given," I was asked for help and I came."

"_You are not what I expected."_

Light smiled at the words.

"I like to surprise people."

Laughter rippled round him, moving in quiet waves; unlike the voice it was warm and full of happiness. If this truly was the shinigami king it was not what Light had expected at all.

"_You are so young, I did not wish for someone such as you to be drawn into a fight for my sake."_

"It's a fight I am already in, this is just a change of battleground," Light said clearly, "this is happening because of me."

"_This fight extends to more than just you."_

This was not why he had come here. He was not about to have a who started what talk with a metaphysical king who could do who knows what to him.

"Why did you want to see me? How can I help you, surely all this talk is putting the other shinigami at risk?"

_"My powers are hiding them, but it will not last for long. I need you though to strike back at these invaders, there is little a shinigami can do against a masked invader."_

"It would be helpful if I can see who I am talking to," Light said suddenly, talking to a disembodied voice was really getting to him.

_"But I have no physical form."_

Light's expression must have been noticed by the shinigami king.

_"I had forgotten human sensibilities."_

A second later Light was taken aback as a small girl in a flowery dress and bonnet peered out from behind a tree. Then he noticed her ears, they were pointed.

"Your world gets ravaged by the elves and yet you choose to look like one?" Light asked, his mouth for once whirling ahead of his brain.

"_I was not involved in this world then. I am not a shinigami, I would have physical form if I did."_

"Yet you are their king."

_"Yes._"

"Why?" Light had to ask, he needed to know, human curiosity he supposed.

_"They needed someone to help them, they were dying pointlessly; I gave them a way to survive._"

"The Death Notes?"

_"No, those they had already, I only regulated them. I gave them rules and a structure of a sorts; just enough for them to no longer be a dying people. It was all I could do._"

Light found he was crouching down next to the girl as she approached, so they could talk eye to eye. He wondered why he suddenly felt so protective, he knew that what he saw must be an illusion of sorts, but to see a little girl out here worried him. Perhaps that was the effect the entity had gone for.

"I have no weapons, how can I fight them?" Light asked.

_"I can give you a weapon, but know this; everything has a price. If I give you this weapon you will have to spill blood, and that too carries a burden along with the Death Note, you will truly be barred from heaven and from hell."_

"I thought I already was," Light replied.

"_That was not yet clear, but do not fear. There are more places after death than the great nothingness, but you may be separated from those you love forever this way."_

"Again I thought-"

"_You were already, I know. I just do not like creating shadowy contracts. Be happy in the knowledge I do not double-cross, but then I am not powerful enough to do so…"_

The little girl's gaze drifted down to the ground between them.

Light gasped as between them a shoot sprang out from the ground, not green he noticed but the black. He rose and took a hasty step back as the leafless, straight shoot beginning to curve upwards until finally it was as tall as he was. It thickened before his eyes until, with a silken sound, a silvery leaf, he realised it must be a blade, emerged from the stem. For a scythe it truly was beautiful.

_"I do not like fighting or the weaponry associated with it, but this is my gift to you. I hope it serves you well over the centuries. I have done what I can to ensure it will never rust, dull or break. It should work as well for you now as it ever will."_

"Thank you," Light whispered, he was not about to say he couldn't use it. He couldn't use _any_ weapon, therefore he would have to do the best that he could.

There was a cracking sound as the roots of the plant disintegrated and he hurried forwards and caught the scythe as it fell. In his hands it barely weighed anything, the wood smooth and to his surprise warm beneath his touch.

"Thank you," Light repeated, he felt much more confident about the battle ahead now he had a weapon in his hands.

"_This is a living weapon, treat it well. It was designed for a noble cause, do not sully it."_

"I won't, I would never do such a thing."

_"I know._"

"Who are you?" Light asked impulsively, "Who are you really?"

The little girl paused and stared up at Light, her expression thoughtful. Then she gestured for Light to come closer. He did so and ended up crouched over so she could whisper in his ear.

"_She who seeks justice for the poor people_," she whispered, "_I am Eesat_."

"You really are female?" Light gasped, turning to look at the girl even as she vanished.

"**Does that truly surprise you?**" The voice this time was distinctly that of a woman mellow and rich, filled with the warmth of a starry night sky. "**Go now.**"

"Well they did call you a king," Light called out.

He was answered only by the sound of laughter that quickly turned once more into only the whisper of the breeze through the dead trees. Slowly Light rose to his feet and inspected the scythe again.

He could see why it should not be sullied, a weapon it may be, but not one that carried murder in its heart. To his surprise he realised that it was possible to slide out two segments to form handles, immediately it looked like all the scythes he had seen in pictures over the years. Carefully he pushed them back into the main body of the weapon, and slid the blade away. Like this it looked like an elaborate staff, certainly not something you would take to be a bladed weapon.

Light slowly made his way back to where the two shinigami were waiting, he was not surprised to see Ryuk hopping from foot to foot in worry while Daril stared at him, she looked thoroughly bored by his behaviour.

"I am ready," Light said as he emerged back into the shabby light of the shinigami realm, the orbs he had created shimmering and fading as the need for them vanished. Light said nothing about the weapon he now held, or about what he had learnt, the two shinigami were wise enough not to ask.

"I shall take you to where the invaders are," Daril murmured, "we do not have much time, several more explosions have occurred while you have been in there."

"They have?" Light gasped, "I didn't feel anything."

"No, you wouldn't, not in there," Daril replied as she helped Light onto her back once more. Light was grateful that it was her rather than Ryuk, there were too many spiked regions on his back. "There is a gateway to another world in there. Few shinigami can survive it."

"Oh," Light whispered.

If the journey to see the king, well Eesat, had been fast, this one was even quicker. Light found it best to shut his eyes and ignore it as even the horizon began to blur as Daril ran. He had never known anyone could ever run so quickly. He said nothing though; this was one of the people counting on him for survival, if he showed fear now he would be letting her down.

As he was finally allowed off his nightmarish ride, he was knocked to the ground as a ear cracking explosion tore through the air, small fragments of sand and glass raining down on them. To his horror as the noise died down it was replaced by the yells and screaming of the shinigami, wherever they were, they had been found.

Light forced himself to his feet and turned in the direction of the screams, to his horror a cliff face barred his way. This must have been why they had stopped.

"How far away are they?" Light asked, his voice cold with fury. There was never a good reason for wholesale slaughter. If he had ever needed motivation for this fight, the screams and cries for mercy he heard now were enough.

"Atop the cliff," Daril said, her voice strained and her horror evident.

As if to underline the situation there was a much closer scream and the body of a shinigami crashed into the ground in front of them with a sickening crunch. Light dived forward, wondering desperately how he could help and realised immediately why he couldn't. Buried in the shinigami's chest were several steaming rounds. These bullets looked very familiar, and by the steam the wounds were emitting, very species specific.

"When I find who is making these bullets," Light growled, "I will help them understand the error of their ways to the greatest degree possible."

"Ya need to get up there don't you," Ryuk gasped then, finally catching up with Light and Daril.

"Yes," Light said coldly, staring up the impossibly high cliff.

"Then up it is." Ryuk sighed.

Light barely had time to realise what was happening before Ryuk's hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him skyward.

Light's mind raced through what knowledge Lucan had imbued him with, hurriedly searching for defensive spells against the bullets. To his relief he found one, it would only stop normal bullets and he could only pray that would be enough. Somehow he managed to visualise the correct form and shape of the shield he wanted and focus his energy outward to wrap tightly around him, through the dizzying rush of air.

The cliff suddenly vanished from in front of him and for a moment he hung suspended in the air staring down at the carnage below him. Swiftly he counted the number of attackers, to his relief he found that there were only fourteen, not forty, of them. None of them seemed to have noticed their arrival so intent were they on the task on wiping out the shinigami in front of them.

"I'm letting ya go," Ryuk said, and Light dropped towards the ground.

Light fell noiselessly behind one smiling attacker, grateful for the boost the vampiric blood gave him. He flicked the staff instinctively and the blade slid noiselessly out. He blocked out his thoughts and in one swift swing the blade passed through the torso of the man in front. As the blade exited it glistened with red blood, droplets already beginning to cascade to the ground. The blade was so sharp Light had not felt the slightest resistance to its passage and it took seconds for the man's body to finally drop to the floor.

With a cold expression, and not feeling the slightest guilt he turned towards the next man. He sneered as he realised his presence had yet to be noticed. He stalked forwards and as he did so knocked the grips of the staff into line. He didn't stop as he moved up to the attacker and merely swung the scythe in an arc before turning to the next closest man.

He was finally noticed.

All the group's attention finally rested on him and the two broken bodies of their fallen comrades. They glared at him and shouted insults he ignored.

"Shoot him," one yelled, and as they moved to fire Light realised just how fast he could move.

He was over and behind the nearest assailant as the first bullets passed through his previous location. As they turned towards him, his free hand pulled his next victim into the path of the bullets. He forced himself to ignore the gurgling screams as the evil bullets did their work.

He threw the body at one man, smiling as it landed on target before shifting quickly in the opposite direction and separating a man from his legs and, one could only suppose, his friend nearby from his arms and then his head. Light grimaced as he felt the spray of warm blood onto his suit and face, but he continued on.

As he shifted towards the remaining eight men, he stumbled as bullets buried themselves in the shield that surrounded him. He stared at the bullets in shock and more particularly the cracks they had made in the shield. To his delight though a blue aura surrounded the shield, the shield was removing whatever curse these bullets had. He was safe.

Light turned his face up towards his attackers and smirked, his eyes crackling with magic as he realised he was going to win this fight. He walked slowly towards them.

"No," one cried pitifully, "no, please spare us."

"Why?" Light whispered, though his voice almost echoed in the clear air, "you would not spare the shinigami."

With a scream they turned and ran, but Light was faster.

With clinically swift motions Light cut them down. Flicking the blade back into the staff with a click as the final two bodies disintegrated onto the sand. The blood from the bodies quickly soaked into the dry desert.

"You will be destroyed, and your name cast to the four winds. She will find you and she will make you pay for daring to stand against her."

Light turned to find that the sole remaining masked man had freed himself from the body of his fallen comrade. He said nothing, just stared at the screeching man as he regained his breath.

"She knew you would come," the man continued, "even if we have failed in the end you will kneel at her feet as you give your life to extend hers. You will give her enough life to finally bring the world into line with her glorious peaceful vision."

Light shook his head in consternation as he heard his old views echoed back to him. He wondered just how misguided he had been. He shifted close to the man, the blade extending from the shaft once more, and stared into his terrified yet righteous face.

"Wrong," Light whispered, and jerked the scythe round. This close to his victim the sound of the blade carving through flesh was audible.

The shine of life in the man's eyes died and he fell to the ground. Light straightened and stared round at the carnage. He didn't even have a scratch on his body. Light was grateful that the Death Note had given him some protection against killing people, but to do so in such a physical manner…

Had it really been that easy to end their lives? They hadn't even stood a chance against him.

Light sank to his knees, his hands gripping the staff. He took in deep shuddering breaths and wished that L was here to help him. He could have done with the reassurance that he had done the right thing.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

A/N; Chapter 16 of Eternal Justice here for you all to enjoy!

Beta'd most wonderfully by VirtualDraconium, but I seem to be seeing less and less of her red pen on my documents lately… I wonder if this means I am finally learning what the grammar rules are. Anyway, I thank you my friend for you kind work on this :D

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 16

L sat, as he had done for all the previous weeks, atop the most westerly tower of Lucan's overly grand castle. He stared up at the stars waiting for Light to return. He hadn't eaten anything since Light had left, and had gradually sunk further and further into himself. Now he didn't even respond to Matsuda or Squee. He spent his nights waiting and his days sleeping in what shade the tower provided.

Only occasionally could Lucan force him down from his vigil. Never had he managed to get L to eat or to even look at him as he forced him to at least stay reasonably clean. Even vampires suffered from hygiene issues, and it was the only way Lucan had to try and force L to speak to him. It failed every time.

L didn't even blink as Matsuda arrived carrying a blood pack and placed it next to L. He was as immovable as a statue as he stared up at the night sky. It was debatable that he ever heard Matsuda sniff slightly as he cried. L definitely didn't know that he was beginning to look emaciated and his clothes were looser than normal; there was only so much vampiric blood could do.

He had ordered Light to stay alive; he only wished he believed that Light had followed that order. Without Light, L found he didn't give a damn about anything anymore, not since he had fallen in love with him. If he faced an eternity without Light he would rather not face it at all. He felt like he was the one who had sentenced Light to death; he never should have let him leave.

As the dawn broke on the horizon L slumped sideways and began to cry.

…

His outpouring of anguish affected everyone in the castle below him. Even the oldest soul could not fail to be touched by such a wave of grief.

Lucan stared at the wall of his room a solitary tear glistening on his cheek as his mind thought over everything that had happened.

It had been two months since Light had travelled with Ryuk to the shinigami realm.

It had taken a week for Lucan to convince an increasingly unsociable L to leave Japan.

L had been maintaining his vigil for six weeks since the move, and he'd stopped talking to anyone after two.

Lucan was going to _kill_ Light if L died because he'd stayed away; he had never seen someone so adversely affected by abandonment. He only wished he could help L, but if he forced L to stay alive he would never be forgiven. Sometimes he really hated free will.

...

Light had been in the shinigami realm for a week. It seemed Ryuk's initial count had actually been correct; there were about forty other masked attackers here.

Many other shinigami had died before Light had managed to clear the realm of the interlopers. The shinigami were few in number anyway, so a loss of even one was a great blow. Light knew the sheer desperation of the situation when he was quietly informed that there were no young shinigami, and there hadn't been for at least a thousand years.

He disagreed with Eesat on one point; these were still a dying people. There seemed to be no way they could ever recover. He found himself truly saddened over this, there was evidence of a once great culture here, bristling with technology, and, once you got to know them, many of the shinigami were good people. How they survived in such a desolate and inhospitable place was beyond him.

He supposed this was why Eesat stayed with them; from his conversations he knew that her presence brought them comfort. One of the few comforts they had besides gambling.

Finally his task was complete and the shinigami were once more safe, for now at least.

Light sat on a rock, forcing back a yawn as one hand held the scythe, now sheathed, loosely, while with the other ran gently over the cut that coursed from just above his right eye to the cheek beneath. He was only grateful that the knife had missed his eye. It was annoying. No matter what he had tried since he had received it, the wound stayed stubbornly in place, absolutely refusing to heal at anything but a normal human pace. He wondered what L would think of it.

He sighed and rose to his feet, steadying himself with the staff. He longed to eat something, he didn't feel hungry but the absence of food worried him. He wanted to feel alive and not needing to eat did not aid that activity. He flipped the staff behind him and with deft motions tied a couple loaned bandages in place to keep it fixed there. There was no way he was going to run with it ruining the movement of one hand; it wouldn't do to trip up because what you were carrying hit the ground.

He turned in the direction where he could find Eesat and began to run. Soon the ground blurred beneath his feet. It was nice to run without the knowledge a battle looming at the end or that an enemy was closing in behind. True that had only happened once, but it had still been a nasty surprise at the time.

The past week had been the perfect way to teach Light just what he could do; he'd soon found he could match pace with Daril when running and he was astounded at his physical strength and stamina. His magical usage was good too, he understood how it worked now and the basic methods of control; but he knew it would only get better with practice. A battlefield was not a good place for magic he felt. It took time to cast and usually that meant you were dead before you finished, he was never going to make the mistake of trying to use it aggressively, as a defence it was useful enough.

He barely had to regain his breath as he skidded to a stop in front of the ruined forest. He ran a dusty hand through his hair and smiled slightly. He couldn't wait to see L again and to leave this place… the desolation would make even the hardest heart ache. He now understood why Eesat stayed to help them.

Almost without thinking Light concentrated his magic and was immediately surrounded by a swarm of small lights. They flitted around him like a horde of fireflies, darting forwards through the trees and back behind him. They were a vast improvement on his first hesitant cast and despite being many times smaller they gave a much greater illumination.

He was rather fond of them.

He headed into the forest and smiled as only a few minutes in he heard a small childlike giggle from his left. He turned slightly and the girl from before skipped out towards him.

"I believe this is my turn to say thank you."

Light gave a small bow and smiled at her, again he felt that surge of protectiveness as he looked at her. He crouched down to her level once more.

"I am sure I found them all," Light said calmly, "but I don't think it's safe for the shinigami to be here any more."

"Did you tell them this?"

"I felt you would want to know first," Light replied, "but if they came here once they could do so again."

"The path is a difficult one, but yes it is a possibility. I will heed your suggestion, they have already been through much."

"Good," Light sighed, "now I want to go home. Is there an easier method than travelling by shinigami?"

"Now that I no longer have shields to maintain I think I can send you back," she whispered, her voice even fainter than normal, "but I believe _she_ has done something else as well, I suppose it only adds to the need for all to leave here."

"What's happened?" Light asked quietly. Now he was worried.

"She has dissociated this plane from Earth time."

"What does that mean?" Light had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Usually many of the planes are connected to the passage of time on Earth, it keeps them all synchronised. Time here is passing much slower than it is on Earth, I think it is actually slowing. Soon it may become impossible for the shinigami to stay alive using the Death Notes from here."

"What."

"I only noticed this yesterday; before that the change was too slight to be noticed. It could be that she noticed you were here and responded accordingly."

"Well get me out of here!" Light said harshly standing up, the orbs suddenly flashing a brilliant red before subsiding back to white once more. His anxiety was obvious.

"Before you go I wish to give you a gift. Your lover is a vampire yes?"

"I wouldn't say lover…" Light mumbled.

"He _is_ a vampire though?"

"Yes," Light said cautiously, he wasn't sure he liked where this was heading.

He started as her hand suddenly held his, but he didn't let go.

"You are already immortal, I merely add to this. Your blood has the ability to replenish itself when you are shot, stabbed or injured in any way. I extend this through my right and will as Eesat to include the draining of your blood. You can no longer be accidentally killed by your lover."

Light stared down at her in shock and horror, there was no way he was going to tell L, particularly not in front of Lucan, that he had just become an all you can eat buffet!

"You seem upset." She said bemused, "but surely you would find this gift useful. There are very few things that could kill you anyway. I have no other gifts to give."

"I was merely thinking of his reaction."

Light didn't feel any happier when she laughed.

"Now I send you home. Just think of him and you should be directed to him, no matter where he is. Just think of home."

"Do I get red shiny slippers?" Light asked, his annoyance bearing unwanted sarcastic fruit.

She stared at him quizzically.

"I do not understand. Why would you wish for a pair of red slippers? Are they a new custom I have not heard of?"

"Ah, no. I was just being facetious."

"Humans are so odd. All these behaviours I had forgotten," she mused, "Goodbye Light Yagami."

Her hand rose towards his chest. Light realised that this was the final goodbye it was unlikely he would ever see her again. He smiled down at her.

"Goodbye Eesat-san."

She smiled up at him in return. A moment later his vision went black and he felt like he was falling.

…

It had been a further three weeks since L had begun his vigil. He was distinctly gaunt now and Lucan was reaching the point where he was going to force feed L blood whether he wished to survive or not. Only the knowledge that he would be hated forever, or that L would merely become catatonic prevented him from doing so.

Matsuda still took L a fresh blood pack at the beginning of every night; such devotion to duty touched Lucan's heart even if it didn't reach through to L. The blood packs were never touched.

Lucan gave a small sigh and turned back to his task. If L ever did recover he would have a complete collection of notes and information detailing everything the clan knew about _her_ and her activities; and on the different theories surrounding the Orbis Terrarum Libri. He only hoped L would be around to appreciate it.

…

L lay unseeing on the tower roof, he had long ago given up on movement and his thoughts moved at what was to him a leisurely pace. He wondered just how much longer he could go on like this. He knew he was acting foolishly, that to pine over someone and lose their life that way could almost be considered pathetic. He just couldn't face life being sensible and without Light. Somehow Light was his only connection to his past and, he felt, the only promise he had of happy future. If he thought of it that way what he was doing made perfect sense.

If Light was angry with him because of what he had done, then at least he would have Light back.

…

Light landed on his side on the hard stone surface of the tower, groaning slightly at the hard landing. It had been easier than travelling by shinigami, quicker too, but it had still hurt… particularly the landing. He shifted up into a sitting position and blinked at the sight before him. Then he gave a small groan of horror. How could L look almost dead? What on Earth could have happened?!

"L?" He whispered, shifting closer pulling the scythe of his back and laying it on the flagstones before raising one hand to shake L by the shoulder. "L?"

As he watched the eyes focused properly then flicked up towards his face. Shock flared on L's face, shock mixed with disbelief.

"Light?" L whispered, his voice was harsh and crackly as his dry lips parted for the first time in weeks.

Light nodded his head slightly and gave a small gasp as L suddenly clung to him.

"L, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Light asked, holding L close, his worry cut through him like a blade.

"What's wrong? You vanish for three months and wonder what is wrong?" L nearly shouted his hands hitting Light's chest in time with his words, hitting so hard Light knew he would have bruises, "How could you do that to me when we both knew what you were heading into? How could you do that when you knew what you mean to me?"

"Three months?" Light gasped, understanding dawning, his eyes widened in horror, "Three months? I was only in the shinigami realm for a week, the king told me something strange had begun to happen with the time, but I never imagined it would be this bad. Believe me L, I would _never_ abandon you, and you ordered me to live; how could I possibly disobey you? Why would I leave you?"

"Don't you ever leave me again," L whispered, "I don't want to contemplate the horror of your death like this again. I thought you had _died_ Light, not left me not really. I thought you had died and that I was alone."

Light held L tighter as he said this, trying to convey his love for L, then his eyes widened as he felt L inhale deeply against his neck almost nuzzling into him. He should have realised just how hungry L must be, it was obvious when he had first set eyes on L's gaunt frame.

"Light you need to move away from me," L whispered. As L said this Light truly realised the significance of the gift he had received and all the possibilities it entailed. He hadn't minded when L had fed off him before and now he knew that it would always be fine, that he would never have to worry. Who was he to refuse L in what he wanted anyway?

"No L, I don't," Light replied, "not anymore. I was given a gift by the shinigami king. You can feed off me for how ever long you wish and I will not die."

He felt L stiffen in his arms.

"Do you truly know what you are offering me?" L whispered.

"Yes," Light said calmly, "it is only the same as what I have given you before."

"Oh no Light," L murmured, and Light tensed at the sudden sinister and predatory tone in L's voice, "this is far more."

Light had no time to reconsider as two sharp teeth sank into the skin of his neck. As the pleasure began to course through his system because of L's rhythmic feeding, Light could no longer find fault with Eesat's gift, perhaps she had even realised L would be in this condition. No, Light could find no fault at all. Even through his pleasure he could feel L smile against his neck as he groaned.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

A/N; I hope you enjoy this most recent instalment of Eternal Justice, which was beta'd most wonderfully, and with much emphatic waving of a red pen, by VirtualDraconium. Thank you as always for your work on this my friend.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 17

Light shuddered as L fed from him he knew if he had been told just a few months ago that he would do such things, he would have sneered in distaste; but now, he wouldn't give this feeling up for the world. Then he felt disgust for himself as L pulled back and Light gave the smallest of whimpers at the loss of contact.

"Light does realise that he has lost the chance of me ever _not_ feeding off you should I feel like it," L murmured, his dark eyes examining Light's face, a frown appearing as he noticed the small scar. _How did Light get that?_ he wondered, _and why was it still there?_

"I won't be your personal food source every day," Light replied, there was no way he was going to let L turn him into a pin cushion, or be forced into letting L do this to him every day. He didn't think his neck, blood supply or mind could take it. He had some pride left as well. If he let L do what he wanted with him all the time he would feel terrible.

L chuckled and sat back against the wall of the tower, he still looked very pale, but it seemed even the small amount of blood he'd taken from Light had done wonders for him; he no longer looked gaunt and his eyes glittered with power. He reached out and pulled Light into his arms, Light's back pressed against his chest.

"Not _every _day Light, no," L whispered into Light's ear, "but I _am_ a vampire, days aren't really my forte."

Light laughed despite himself, but his laugh cut off into a yelp as L once more bit his neck, this time on the other side. The pull on his blood this time was deeper and more insistent, and there was the extremely unsettling feeling of fresh blood tingling into existence through his veins. Not an unpleasant feeling, but still unsettling. When L's arms enveloped him though Light felt the pleasure return and he leaned back into L, letting the vampire do what he would. For L to consider his blood more important than his presence showed just how bad L's condition actually was; at least that's what Light let himself believe.

Shakily Light raised a hand and ran it through L's hair, silently telling him that it was alright and that he didn't mind. It wasn't as if he would be able to break out of L's grip anyway. L's arms tightened around him and pulled him closer, fingers caressing Light's skin through his battered shirt as Light gave the smallest of moans. Light shakily recalled that he had sent memories to L this way, albeit accidentally; but perhaps he could put that to better usage now. This way would probably be better than having to physically tell L, he didn't think he could actually do Eesat justice for a start… and then there was the cold and calculated way he had killed the attackers; he couldn't just _tell_ L that, he couldn't do that at all.

L savoured the taste of the warm life giving substance that flowed into his mouth; to him the astringent, metallic taste was like sugar. After three months without it the taste was all the sweeter and he revelled in it, exalting in having Light give this to him freely, almost _wanting_ to have L do this to him. Then the memories flooded his mind. These memories were richer and more dynamic than any of the ones he had received when he'd nearly killed Light back in Japan all so long ago. He focused on the content of the memories and gasped as the feel of drinking Light's blood vanished and he was _in_ the memories.

L watched in fascination as he saw Light's meeting with the shinigami king and all that he'd learnt, and the damaged, parched landscape that was the shinigami realm; he couldn't fail to notice the grief in Light's eyes at the damage wrought on what once must have been a beautiful landscape; he watched Light's first encounter with the masked men and Light's distaste with killing, and the words they had spoken to him, hung over the memory like a heavy cloud. L couldn't have asked for more unequivocal proof that Light was not his Kira self anymore. If Light _had_ been Kira he would have laughed at them and humiliated them before their death.

Gradually L came back to his senses as the final memory faded and realised in horror that he was still drinking Light's blood, his feeding much more forceful than it had been before. Light was limp in his arms and for a second L thought he had killed Light, but as he looked up at Light's face he saw he was definitely alive. His face was flushed and his eyes looked unseeing at the sky, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

He leant forward and licked at the blood on Light's neck closing the wounds. He started as he tasted it properly since his return to his senses; it almost sparkled on his tongue, it danced with hormones and was even more delicious than cake. It hadn't tasted like that at the beginning; Light's blood had always been more refined than others, but this was so much more. He smirked as he realised what must have happened.

"Do I really have that much of an effect on you Light?" L whispered, running a hand down Light's chest. He didn't get far as his hand was captured in a vice like grip by Light's. He chuckled softly; he had just been proven right.

"Don't you dare," Light whispered softly.

"So I can invade your mind, drink your blood and order you around," L said his voice full of humour, "but I can't touch the one I love how I wish?"

"Tch," Light scoffed, "you're only doing that to be condescending. Your laugh was proof of that."

L's smile faded as he heard Light's reply.

"Are you really that embarrassed about how I affect you?" L whispered, "You can calmly fight all those enemies, come back here triumphant and then worry that I will think you are weak?"

Light made to shift away but L forced him to stay in place.

"Light," L said calmly, "you resisted the Death Note and appear to be a formidable opponent in battle and you have now saved my life twice. How could I think you are weak? You affect me too you know."

L gently turned Light to face him and then stared at his disbelieving face. L sighed and took one of Light's hands and showed him just how much he had been affected too. Light blinked in surprise and he looked away from L his cheeks colouring as he blushed. Then he yelped in shock as one of L's hands dived between his legs.

L smiled as he felt the distinctly wet patch in Light's trousers. Before Light could glare at him L pulled him down into a kiss.

All Light's intentions of being angry with L at such a blatant and unwanted invasion of privacy vanished at the gentleness and love shown in the kiss. He slumped forward as the kiss ended and held tightly onto L and rested his head on L's shoulder. His annoyance at L remained though.

"Why do you never listen to me?" Light whispered.

"I do, but then I decide that you are wrong." L replied, "In the end you always agree with me."

"I think I want to go back to the shinigami realm," Light sighed, "there may be more enemies I can fight. That sounds far more enjoyable right now. I didn't go through all that only to be treated this way."

L growled in anger and pushed Light down onto the flagstones, pinning his hands down. As he glared down at Light he noticed the exhaustion in Light's features even through the smirk he received from Light, he wondered just how much of Light's current defensiveness was because he was tired; exhausted by the look of it. It couldn't have helped, even with Eesat's gift, that L had drunk so much of his blood. L realised that he was never going to get anywhere with Light as he was now, he would only alienate him if he tried to force the issue of their relationship and his control over Light.

"How much sleep did you get in the shinigami realm?" L whispered, freeing one of Light's hands so he could run a finger along Light's cheek.

Light looked thoughtful for a second, then the exhaustion in his face became even more pronounced as he suddenly became aware of the issue himself.

"None," Light gasped his body sagging beneath L, "I was so busy, so wound up in my task, I hadn't noticed. I haven't eaten anything either."

"Oh Light," L whispered sadly, "then the moment you arrive back here I attack you."

As if L's words had let down the flood barriers Light yawned and his eyes began to look heavy. L wondered if Light had been unconsciously shielding himself against the affects of sleep deprivation.

"I didn't exactly try to stop you did I?" Light sighed, glancing around, finally taking in his surroundings. As he yawned once more he added, "Where are we?"

"Lucan's home," L replied, suddenly standing and lifting Light up into his arms, "now you need sleep."

L headed for the small doorway, but stopped abruptly as Light emitted a worried noise and flailed weakly back towards the centre of the roof space.

"I am not putting you down."

"I am not complaining about you carrying me," Light said, his voice actually sounding panicked, "I don't think I can walk, my body has stopped listening to me, but I can't leave my scythe here!"

L headed back and was shocked to see just how relieved Light was to have the black staff back in his hands.

"I hope that doesn't have a hold on you like the Death Note did," L murmured.

"It's alive L," Light whispered, "I can trust it to help me stay safe, and in return it trusts me to keep it safe. If I were to leave it here I would be breaking that trust."

"You make it sound like it talks to you," L sighed as he carried Light down the tower.

"It doesn't," Light replied laughing slightly, "but I have never held a scythe in my life, I know that some of the moves I performed were definitely not something I would come up with in the spur of the moment. I think Eesat-san imbued it with more than she told me she did."

"She has kept secrets like that from you, yet you still trust her?" L asked, true the shinigami king had seemed very forthright in Light's memories, but L couldn't see what was so special or good in something that would take on the form of a little girl in such a place. Such a move worried the detective in L, and L had been a detective all his life.

"I think I would trust her with my life." Light whispered, and when L sighed slightly at the dramatic sentence added, "You weren't there L; you don't know how it felt to be in her presence. I can't explain it fully, but I do trust her."

"I can't help worrying over you," L sighed, negotiating a particularly tough doorway, "you can be so impulsive at times, I just don't want to see you get hurt because of it. You did use the Death Note after all."

"And I think you worry too much," Light chided, his voice soft, "you are so sceptical and suspicious of everything. You test people far too much and expect everyone to always have ulterior motives. You always think the worst of other people and never trust me."

"That was harsh," L whispered his expression darkening. He had not expected an argument on Light's return. Lucan had been right on one part at least, his blood had taken away all Light's fear of him.

"You told me to tell the truth L," Light replied uncaringly, although he sank gratefully onto the bed as L laid him gently onto the covers. Such gentleness in the middle of the growing argument deflated Light's anger somewhat. Then he turned to see L staring glumly down as he carefully took the staff away from Light. "I'm sorry L, I'm just so tired."

L forced himself to smile at Light; he knew Light was forcing himself to stay awake now. Light's voice was barely audible, but still those words had hurt. Then the door burst open behind them.

"Light," Lucan exclaimed loudly, "thank goodness you're alright."

Lucan halted as he saw Light grimace and hide his face in the pillows at the volume of his words. Lucan's eyes swept down Light's inert body, taking in the state of his clothes, and every detail of Light's care worn frame. He moved close and began to remove Light's shoes and socks.

"It's good to have you back with us," Lucan said softly, "in time to save L as well; something for which I will always be grateful."

L looked down at the mattress almost sheepishly Lucan's words only adding to the troubled emotions Light's words had caused. At Lucan's silent request he moved closer and carefully began pull the remains of Light's suit jacket off him, easily tearing the fabric apart so Light didn't have to move.

"What are you doing?" Light whispered, he was almost asleep now.

"You will sleep better this way," Lucan explained, "you don't want to sleep in these clothes, there is too much of the shinigami realm on them.

Light didn't have the strength to argue anymore, particularly not with the presence of both vampires bearing down on him. He forced his arm up and weakly clung to L's sleeve.

"I'm sorry for what I said; just don't leave me," Light murmured, "stay, please."

"Of course I'll stay," L replied, stunned by Light's behaviour.

Light smiled and finally gave into sleep.

"Don't you _ever _dare do what you did over the past few months again. Next time I _won't_ let you become so weak. I will _force_ you to survive," Lucan said quietly.

"I don't think he would let me either," L whispered, "I'm sorry I did something so stupid."

"We are all allowed to do something stupid once," Lucan sighed, tugging at Light's trousers unconcernedly. He knew of people's qualms with nakedness, but he had never suffered from that. No-one in his culture had thought such qualms necessary, "but did you have to do something _that_ large as yours?"

L chuckled at the humorous tone of Lucan's words.

"He said he had only been there a week," L said suddenly, "he was so shocked when I told him it had been three months for us. How could that have happened Lucan? He was told that the time had been dissociated, but is that even possible?"

"That does surprise me," Lucan sighed, "_she_ must have known he was there somehow. Forcing a dimension into its own time frame is difficult, but is possible with the correct number of magic users. I didn't know her forces were that powerful, perhaps they were just desperate. It is easier to slow down the target than to speed it up."

For a moment silence descended as they finished removing Light's now tattered suit and pulled the covers over him.

"How did he get that scar L?" Lucan asked, "Did he tell you what happened?"

"One of his enemies could move at speed just like he could, he was surprised as they moved with him," L whispered, "he managed to move mostly out of the way but the knife just nicked him. The blade looked normal so why isn't he healing?"

"The shinigami realm stops vampiric abilities from working," Lucan replied, "Everything he did there was his magic alone. It didn't heal because the vampiric blood wasn't active. To have healed to a scar as it is now he must have tried magic against it, it won't go past this stage though. Magic is natural; a cut like that would naturally scar, so scar it has."

"I'm glad it didn't touch his eye," L ran a finger over Light's scarred eye, he smiled as Light leant into the touch and smiled in his sleep, "but then she did give him a good weapon, perhaps I was too hard on him about that."

"She?" Lucan asked as he finally moved to examine the scythe.

"The shinigami king," L explained, his voice quiet, "she said her name was Eesat."

L turned sharply, startled as the staff clattered from Lucan's shocked hands.

"Eesat?" Lucan whispered, "_Eesat_?"

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

A/N;

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium, and I am as always thankful for her help, and the little comments I receive as she goes along. It's lovely to hear how this is being received as it is being read.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 18

"Eesat?" Lucan murmured again, "I had never imagined, oh my…"

"What is it?" L asked, he had never imagined he would ever see Lucan unnerved.

"She…" Lucan ran a shaky hand through his hair, "she is a goddess, well as close to that definition a being can be. Not just any goddess either, one from my homeland. Eesat is known nowadays as Isis, to think she had survived the Great Cull…"

"A goddess, from Egypt," L said slowly, "so why don't you look how people assume ancient Egyptians are meant to look?"

Lucan stared at L, of all the questions L could have picked he had certainly picked an odd one.

"I used to look like that certainly," Lucan replied calmly, "but I once had a lover who was a lot more powerful than me, we did not understand the dangers of sharing each other's blood. I now look considerably more like him, and I have many of his powers. Basically his blood changed me. Any other questions?"

"Who is Eesat specifically?"

"She became immortalised as a Goddess in Egypt, but before that, just like Imhotep was after her, she was a human. One of the first great magical users, human enough to be able to care for others, from what I heard of her she cared for others deeply. However she was Elfish enough to still have their ears," Lucan sighed, "I was in the same room as her once, when I was still human, her presence was breathtaking, you felt you couldn't say no to her, but she never asked too much of people. I can't believe she survived."

"Survived what?" L whispered, somehow Lucan felt much more distant than before now that he realised just how old Lucan was, "you said something about a Great Cull."

"Most of the polytheistic religions contained gods and goddesses which are based on real people, mainly those who were extremely good with magic, Eesat was one of those. The reason why they have been forgotten is because the world developed an irrational fear of magic and began to hunt them down. Against a large mob there is not much even the greatest magic user can do. They were just overwhelmed; those that weren't found were driven into hiding. I assumed Eesat had died; a human body can only live so long sustained by its magic alone."

L frowned; there was something that didn't quite add up.

"She didn't have a body when Light spoke to her," L said slowly, "she had to make one to speak to him."

"So that's how it is," Lucan sighed, he looked somewhat relieved, "she is an echo of what was; she is Eesat, but greatly reduced. The shinigami realm would have been a smart move in that condition, she would survive for longer. Helping the shinigami in that way must've just been an added bonus. They help to remember her, and need her, so she won't entirely fade away."

"Is that a bad thing?" L asked.

"Not at all," Lucan said smiling, "it seems like a mutual agreement, and if it helps her survive then why not, she was never known to be cruel."

"That's good then," L commented, his attention going back to Light, it eased his mind to see Light sleeping so peacefully.

L started as Lucan laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Just remember this," Lucan said quietly, "he won't be as cowed as you remember him, particularly now he has full control of his magic, from what I can tell it finished developing while he was away. He has nearly as much available as me. I would think giving him too many orders from now on is going to be a seriously bad idea."

"Point taken," L murmured, he wondered why everyone was using this opportunity to give him social advice.

"He will still need you," Lucan added, "because of the blood you have given him he can't help but look to you for advice and support. Over time this will only get stronger as he will need more of your blood. I merely warned you to ensure he was still able to be himself, because surely you would want that too."

"He wouldn't be Light if he didn't argue with me occasionally. Who am I to try and stamp down his wilful nature?" L commented, grinning down at Light's inert body, Light was definitely still sleeping if he hadn't reacted to that.

"I'll leave you in peace then," Lucan chuckled, heading back towards the door, "I will do my best to keep Matsuda and Squee and the others out of your hair."

"Thank you," L said smiling, "would you give them my apologies?"

"Of course," Lucan replied, "though I'm not sure how much Squee will listen to me…"

L laughed slightly as Lucan left the room, then a moment later he was curled up next to Light on the bed, his hand holding Light's. He bit his lip as Light shifted closer to him, then sighed and let Light wrap around him, he wasn't planning on going anywhere until Light woke up.

…

Matsuda sagged gratefully onto one of the sofas in the main room at Lucan's news about Light and L.

"I'm so glad," Matsuda sighed, one hand covering his eyes, "I was so scared they would both be lost to us."

"I think they are both far tougher than we both imagined," Lucan sighed, shifting closer and sitting down next to Matsuda.

"It was just scary seeing L like that," Matsuda whispered, his voice hitching slightly, "he always seemed so strong and untouchable before all of this."

Lucan looked at Matsuda critically and noticed that the poor man was beginning to cry, he hadn't realised the human had been getting so worked up about all this; but then he always seemed defensive whenever Lucan was around. Their first encounter couldn't have helped things.

Slowly Lucan put an arm around Matsuda and drew him close, giving what comfort he could. It showed just how much strain Matsuda was under that he didn't even try to fight back once. Lucan continued to silently hold him until his slowing heartbeat told Lucan that Matsuda had fallen asleep.

For a moment Lucan debated whether to take Matsuda to his room, he decided against it; he was sure Matsuda would take it as too much of an invasion of personal space. With great care he instead laid Matsuda down on the sofa and went in search of a blanket. He found he was becoming rather fond of yet another of L's hangers on.

He couldn't decide whether this new affection for Matsuda was a good or a bad thing.

...

Light sighed in his sleep and shifted closer to L, his arms now full encircling the fully awake vampire and his head resting on L's chest. L shook his head slightly and stared down at Light's peaceful face; he raised his free hand and ran it through Light's hair gently. He was careful not to wake Light, it was evident he still needed his sleep and if he woke up in this position he was likely to become embarrassed again.

L knew that he was likely to be the one most embarrassed though as such a close proximity to Light now, combined with the memory of how Light's blood had tasted after so long without it, and of course having Light back with him… L was having serious difficulties keeping himself under control.

It had already been a good six hours since Light had fallen into his deep sleep and L wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. He had agreed to stay with Light, but he had not agreed to being used as a pillow. He stared forlornly at the book on the nightstand, there was no way he would ever be able to reach it without shifting Light, and unlike Light he didn't have any magical powers, just the abilities of a vampire. They did not include telekinesis.

L tried to sleep; his mind whirled with thoughts and strayed along the currently unwanted path of what L wanted to do to Light. He sighed and opened his eyes briefly to try to glare at Light; a difficult task as Light looked all too innocent in his sleep. Even though L knew this to be false, it was still impossible to glare at him.

Some how an hour or two later L did drift off to sleep, his mind still plagued by all too vivid images of Light, his arms still holding the angelic sleeper to him. It probably helped that sunlight had begun to stream into the room through the large stained glass windows at the end of the room.

…

Light awoke as the midday sun beat against his eyelids. He groaned and turned to bury his head into the pillows and halted abruptly as he realised he was not lying on a pillow. He forced his eyes open and frowned in annoyance in himself, he had draped himself across L in the night and pinned the vampire to the bed. It had been L's chest he had tried to bury his head into, not the pillows.

Light tried to sit up and realised that L's arms held him firmly in place. There was no easy way of detaching himself from L it seemed. Light's options as to what to next decided themselves as his stomach growled at him; he wasn't surprised, he hadn't eaten in a week after all.

With great care Light pulled first one arm away then the other, a process which normally would have woken L; he could only assume that in the sunlight L was a heavy sleeper. Finally free, Light edged away from L, frowning as his stomach growled again much louder than before. The sheet finally fell away from him as he stood up and he bit back a yelp of surprise; somewhere along the route he had become completely naked.

With difficulty he forced his mind back over recent events and felt embarrassment flood through him as he remembered Lucan helping L undress him. Then it was with growing horror Light remembered just how badly he'd behaved towards L. He hadn't meant to be so defensive; there was no reason to be, or to say such horrible things to L.

He looked back at L and ran a hand through his unkempt hair as he wondered how best he could make it up to L. His thoughts ceased as he came into contact with the sheer amount of sand that clogged his hair; he pulled his hand away and along with the other hand, inspected his nails and then the rest of himself, eyes glancing only briefly at the bruises on his chest that L had caused from his fists. Light shuddered, he was filthy; this would not do, this would not do at all.

Tentatively Light approached a door through which he hoped would be a bathroom of some sort, and he was not disappointed. With some relief Light padded into the large black marble room, smiling as he saw the size of the bath; that could be used later. He couldn't resist running his hands along the taps though, they were marvellous; a bit too ostentatious for his liking, but he still couldn't help smiling at the dragons etched onto their surface. He could tell Lucan had picked the fitting for this room.

Light glanced round for the shower and wondered why a room such as this would be missing something _so_ vital, well, vital in his opinion anyway. His eyes alighted on a small doorless alcove; he padded across the cold marble floor and looked round into the space. It was a large wet room, and it seemed to contain more than one showerhead. As he glanced at the fittings he realised it would be like showering in heavy rain. Yes this room had definitely been designed by someone as insane as Lucan. He glanced up at the light fitting; _a chandelier._ Only Lucan would think of putting something so grand in a bathroom.

Light shook his head as he investigated the cupboards for cleaning products and a towel, and with overburdened arms walked back over to the shower. It might mean experimenting but it would be quicker than the bath, Light was desperately hungry. Light glowered at the control panel for the shower.

_A control panel,_ Light thought as he worked out to turn the shower on, _I mean honestly, this is just so silly._

A few minutes later Light decided he liked this way of showering, and grudgingly had to admit that whoever had built it had to be a genius of some sort; there were clear patches in the fall of water where you could safely stand and not get drenched, and puddles actually formed in some areas of the floor, a floor that actually seemed determined to stop you falling over at all costs.

To think that he would have to shower in this way though made him shake his head in disbelief, not that he minded of course. But it was all so grand that even he thought it too much; he wondered if it would ever grow on him.

Light grinned happily at his reflection as he sorted his hair out into its usual pristine condition; he hadn't failed to notice how much grime had come out of it as he showered. He silently vowed never to go so long between showers again. His eyes trailed over the small scar that crossed his right eye, his smile faded, it seemed he would always have a reminder that he shouldn't feel too complacent in his powers.

He slipped out into the bedroom and was relieved to see L hadn't shifted from where he had left him. Now of course came the difficult part, finding something to wear. It would be just his luck to find that the wardrobe was only full of L's clothes. Again he was surprised; his suits and other clothing were all arranged on one side precisely how he would want them, and it was with great relief he pulled on his own trousers and a black long sleeved shirt. There was no way he wanted to walk around dressed like L, clothing should in no way _ever_ be that baggy.

Light sat down next to the sleeping L his gaze thoughtful, a small smile suddenly graced his features and he couldn't resist.

"I will come back, I promise," he leant down and kissed L softly on the lips, lingering slightly to look down at L's sleeping face.

Light glanced at the staff on his way to the door, hesitated for a moment and then quietly picked it up and placed it behind the door away from prying eyes, before slipping out into the corridor.

The second he was out the door Squee jumped onto his head chirruping madly.

"Get OFF my head," Light growled, a hand reaching up to remove the imp from his head.

Squee chirruped louder and only gripped even more tightly onto Light's hair. Light glowered up at the mad little creature and wondered how to remove him from his once pristine hair. He smiled as he remembered what Lucan had explained about his first reaction to Squee.

_**Squee, **_Light thought at the bundle of manicness that clung to his hair,_** if you are not off of my hair and onto my shoulder in five seconds I will ensure that neither L, nor **_**anyone**_** else, will give you **_**any **_**sweeties for a **_**month**_**.**_

For a second, a pair of big wide eyes stared at him in shock, then Squee bounded onto his shoulder and gave him a small chirrup.

_**Yes, it's good to see you too, **_Light thought smiling at Squee, _**you can talk to me now, you won't hurt me.**_

For a brief second images flooded his mind all seemingly portraying Squee's current happiness, the images froze then as an image of L entered his mind.

_**He's alright too, just sleeping**_, Light added, raising a hand to comfort the little creature, _**now do you know where the kitchens are I am starving, and I'm sure you want a sweetie or two.**_

Squee leapt from his shoulder and onto the wall where he ran for a few seconds before bouncing onto the floor. Light laughed slightly and followed Squee along the corridor.

It wasn't long until he came out into the main courtyard of the castle, and stared up in awe at the sheer scale of the place. At the sound of a whinny from a nearby building he realised there was even a small stable yard. He crossed the courtyard to where Squee was waiting for him impatiently by a small, bubbling fountain, then across to a small door in the opposite wall.

The kitchen, like the bathroom, was incredibly grand and modern affair. For a vampire, Light had to admit, Lucan certainly seemed to like his cooking. There was even a wide range of vegetables in the large fridge, Light was in absolute heaven. It was with renewed vigour that Light went about preparing his meal. Finding rice and meat, he was able to do quite a good version of a dish his mother had always made for him as a child, with a large bowl of salad. He even managed to find some chocolate raisins, which seemed to keep Squee occupied as the little imp stripped them of the chocolate with his teeth first before moving on and eating the raisin.

Light sat and happily ate his way through the large meal he had made, and found he was actually contemplating seconds when his solitude was interrupted. Three young adults walked into the kitchen discussing what sounded like magical rituals before they stopped hurriedly at the sight of him.

"Who are you?" one asked, his gaze drifting to the still happily gorging Squee on the counter.

At the rude tone of the voice, Light felt his defences rise once more, there was no way anyone was ever going to talk to him like that.

"I have learnt that names are very valuable things," Light replied coolly, "I don't intend to share mine on a whim."

The man's, or the teenager's, rude stare darkened at Light's reply. It seemed they hadn't grasped Light's logic; he sighed and placed down his cup. And he had been having such a good day too.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

A/N; So now you get to know who those naughty people were in the last chapter.

Beta'd by VirtualDraconium, who I can only thank heartily for all her hard work. I am very grateful that she continues to put up with my continuous, and often random, comments on all my stories that I send to her, she has more patience with me than I deserve.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Tell us your name," the blonde haired man repeated, though on closer inspection he looked younger, maybe just a teenager, "before we do something you will regret."

"Oh I don't think I will regret anything," Light laughed, somehow goading these people was so much fun, "I expect _you_ will though."

Light slowly reached forward and picked up his glass, as he took a small sip of lemonade, a burst of energy impacted on his ever present shield and dissipated through it as a small splash of pale, green light. He smiled and drank some more lemonade, pleased that Squee seemed to find the current events so amusing; the little imp was rolling around laughing loudly on the counter, so loudly in fact that his little voice echoed off the walls of the large room.

"Was that meant to hit me or the glass?" Light asked smiling at his 'guests', "Either way your aim was a little off and your energy rather diffused. It could be your anger that's the cause of that, anger is never good when you want to focus magic, I'd work on that if I were you."

The man who had spoken so rudely before glared at him in utter fury and made to approach him, but was held back by one of his other companions, a red head, who hurriedly whispered something in his ear, however not quietly enough for Light not to hear.

"It's him; he's the reason Lord Fairfax and L have been so out of it. He is the one who's made L so depressed by not being here. He can't possibly be an intruder."

"But he hasn't even given us his name yet, how can you be so sure?" the man growled in return.

Light couldn't help but laugh again, his laughter echoing in the room; how could someone be so set in their ways... or so blind? He decided to give the blonde haired idiot some advice.

"Would an intruder seriously break in, in order to make lunch?" Light laughed, gesturing at the spread before him, "I am not giving you my name for personal reasons, not to be rude. It's you who's assuming the worst."

The three of them stared at him in confusion once more, including the one with white hair who actually looked more like a child the longer Light looked at him; after dealing with L, and all that the shinigami realm had to offer, this was too easy. His fun was spoiled as Lucan strode in through the door behind the three confused ingrates. He looked rather annoyed.

"I assume this is where I felt the magical outburst from?" Lucan said coolly, Light was surprised at how distant he seemed towards these three. The room felt physically colder with his presence, almost as if all the warmth was being leeched from the air. Light tightened his shield around him and felt the warmth return to where he was sat at least.

"L-lord Fairfax," the most sensible of the trio stammered.

Lucan looked over their heads and glanced at Light, completely ignoring the now terrified looking trio. Light felt his shields shiver momentarily, then it seemed as though another presence hovered almost inside his mind. He froze.

_**Good afternoon Light, I see you have found the kitchen,**_ Lucan's voice suddenly sounded in Light's head and he realised the intrusion had been Lucan and he relaxed again, _**They haven't bothered you have they?**_

_**No, it's actually been rather fun having someone to tease,**_Light replied his grin widening as he looked at Lucan.

"You three all know that magic is not allowed in the kitchen, plus you should be at your studies," Lucan sighed, "please leave before you bother him further. I don't want to have to explain to L what happened to the bodies."

They fled.

Light stared at Lucan in shock, he'd never heard the vampire speak so coldly before, it was as if he was a completely different person around others, as though he only appreciated L and Light's company; it was most odd. This of course made Lucan's next move even more of a surprise; he moved swiftly across the kitchen and hugged Light tightly. Almost at once he seemed to recover his composure, and perched himself on the counter his eyes sparkling down at Light in what would have been a rather disconcerting manner had it not been Lucan. Light didn't know whether to laugh or draw back; it just didn't fit the man at all.

"Who were they?" Light asked, his eyes drifting back over to the door as he opted to acquire information rather than consider Lucan's pose.

"Guests of L's, not that he's really noted their presence, he's been too fixated on you _not_ being present to care. They run around my castle most days causing mischief," Lucan sighed, reaching up to brush a hand through his long, blonde hair. It settled back into place almost immediately with not a hair out of place; Light began to suspect magic but he couldn't sense it. He decided to cover up his confusion by asking for more information; it was always a useful tactic.

"Guests of L's?" Light asked; his voice low, Lucan seemed to talk about them as though they were beneath him, as though he hated their very presence; it would be good to know why.

"You are different," Lucan said sighing, grasping what Light was subtly implying, "you won't run around my castle screaming, or nick my books without asking, or any one of many hundreds of other things they keep doing. They are annoying the other residents here, and they are annoying _me_. Plus, I think that when I tell you to study, or to stop doing something because it's either going to kill you or destroy my house, you will."

"They don't?" Light gasped.

"Oh no," Lucan replied, "they think they can handle it, and look so surprised when they end up on the floor with no energy left and their clothes singed or worse. I don't know why I'm teaching them really, it's probably only because L said they were clever."

"How stupid," Light sighed, he knew enough about magic by now to know that you should never push its limits when you were controlling it, magic had a nasty tendency of punishing the user when they got it wrong, he was beginning to see why Lucan was so annoyed with them.

"Come with me to my study then, oh great traveller," Lucan said his, what Light had always thought to be ever present, smile back in place as he slipped from the counter, "and you can tell me all; since L told me about Eesat last night when I saw the staff I have been filled with curiosity about your adventures."

"You sound so eager," Light said quietly as he followed Lucan along the twisting corridors; Squee scurrying along the ornate wall and ceiling above them, "almost like a small child."

"I was right, you _have_ recovered some of you acerbic nature since I gave you some of my blood," Lucan commented, then, as Light gave him a worried look, added; "I'm glad, it means you will not only be able to stand up to L once more, but to the other vampires. I was worried you were going to spend your first meeting with my clan's council hiding behind L."

To Lucan's surprise Light smirked as he opened the door to his study and ushered him in, Lucan couldn't understand what was funny, and after a few centuries you knew humour or you died inside. Light said nothing though to sate Lucan's curiosity as he was ushered into a chair by an unlit fireplace, the room was far too brightly lit and warm to require it.

"I don't think they will scare me, I don't think they'll scare me at all," Light replied, once Lucan had sat down. His eyes drifted around the room taking in all the features. Unlike all the other rooms in the castle, which were a careful mix of ancient features and the modern fittings, this room was all old. Though probably not from Lucan's viewpoint; the furnishings were only a couple of centuries old; to Lucan that was likely to be no time at all.

The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in ornate wood panelling, varnished so carefully the grain underneath could still be seen in all its exquisite detail, the pale wood nearly gleamed in the full light of day and bathed the room in a soft glow. A large, green felt topped desk covered in old-fashioned writing paraphernalia stood near the large full length lead-latticed windows.

The carving of all the furniture in the room, while robust, was still eye-catching and appealing in its detailing, almost begging the eyes to linger over their surfaces to take in more of the imagery upon them. There were dragons, phoenixes and whole assortment of other magical creatures visible that Light couldn't put a name to, he almost stood up to investigate them further. The chairs they were sat in were well padded and high backed, decorated in the same fashion as the rest of the pieces in the room; but then Light doubted Lucan would ever allow any detail in a room to mismatch, he was just that tidy a person.

Light should know, for by drinking some of Lucan's blood, no matter how unwillingly, he had still gained vast swathes of knowledge and memories, and with that came information about Lucan. It felt as though he had known Lucan for years, even though it had only been a matter of weeks at the most. Somehow everything he knew made him feel so at ease around Lucan, as though Lucan, and L he conceded, were the only two people he could ever really trust. Light's features darkened as he wondered how Lucan viewed him; it would be awful to think Lucan didn't trust him in the same way, even if that was the most logical conclusion. He was brought out of his reverie as something akin to a hand passed through his shield as though it was never there, and gently turned his face towards where Lucan was watching him, his head cradled in one hand. It seemed Lucan had breached his shield once more.

_**How could I not trust you?**_ Lucan's voice suddenly resounded in his head, and Lucan smiled at him warmly.

_**But after what I did… **_Light began, but was cut across by Lucan, Lucan's force stopping him from replying.

_**It's precisely because of that, that I trust you. Your regret at your actions with the Death Note, and your honourable actions since, tell me that you are trustworthy. I wouldn't have made you my apprentice if I didn't trust you.**_Lucan whispered into his head, and Lucan laughed across from him, "Now tell me, why you wouldn't be afraid of the council."

"They _need_ L, and L needs protectors. I don't think they've ever had a Kira in their power, have they?" Light said quietly, his face feeling warm from Lucan's praise, he'd never felt like this from anyone else's praise; but from a centuries old, no _millennia_ old vampire, it was heady stuff indeed.

"How astute," Lucan murmured. "No they haven't, we only have eye-witness accounts to her power, and knowledge of what she has done in the past."

"So you don't just need L, you need me too," Light added with a smile.

"Light, the council wouldn't get rid of you," Lucan said hurriedly, "I know because I am a member of that council, and because if you have power enough to be taught by me they will be honoured to have you along."

"Oh," Light said, suddenly feeling embarrassed; talking to Lucan and answering any question felt like he was being interviewed or trying to gain full marks on an exam in a subject he had never studied before.

"You are still quite different from the first time I saw you," Lucan commented, suddenly looking serious, "you might have your quick tongue back, but your undue pride and conceit has gone; I wonder if that was a symptom of the Death Note too. Now don't look so uncomfortable, just view this as a discussion of symptoms, you know I am not one for carrying a grudge. If it makes you feel more at ease consider everything before I met you a different life and move on. Now, tell me about your adventures, I am curious to know if what I told you was of any use."

So Light told him, gratitude at Lucan's words filling his mind for a moment as he began to talk, then as his tale became more in depth, his embarrassment and guilt faded away. He detailed the ride to the shinigami realm and the more than disconcerting sensation of flying through what could only have been space; Lucan's face looked serious as he described the shinigami realm in all its desolation. Then he reached the meeting with Eesat, and he couldn't have missed Lucan's beaming smile.

"What? Do you know her?" Light asked, stopping in his monologue.

"I met her once, and I know of her," Lucan replied, "she is the Goddess Isis and to know she survived the Great Cull of everything magical in this world gladdens me. Only the vampires and the species that could more easily hide, like Squee, survived."

"She's a goddess? Why am I not surprised." Light exclaimed.

"As close to a deity as anything or anyone could manage," Lucan said calmly, "her powers were great from her elf lineage, but her soul was just as strong from her human side. The perfect blend that allowed for maximum results; the scythe she gave you is a precious gift; she is a very skilled weaver of items. It probably has more powers than she told you."

"I had already begun to think that," Light sighed, "I had no knowledge of how to use it effectively, but somehow the knowledge was just there when I held it."

"That sounds like her, she thinks of everything and she definitely wouldn't want you to get hurt," Lucan replied, and he smiled as Light's hand moved involuntarily to the scar that ran over one eye, "well, hurt badly, sometimes things like that are unavoidable. It won't heal beyond that because you don't have vampire healing abilities, and the vampire blood in you which would have at least aided you in healing it would have had difficulty working in such an environment."

"I see, well I'm grateful to her then, I wouldn't have liked to have found out the hard way that I can't heal as well as you or L," Light sighed.

"Show me your orbs of illumination Light," Lucan said suddenly, wanting to brighten the mood from the suddenly dark tone it had taken, "I'd call them orbs of light, but I fear things might get too confusing."

Light laughed slightly as he let himself sink into his magical core slightly. It was harder to call them forth with Lucan watching, but Light was still able to raise his hand and summon five little orbs into being, keeping them orbiting above his palm twinkling through all the colours of the spectrum. When Lucan smiled, Light let himself feel no small amount of pride.

"I see you have made them your own," Lucan commented, suddenly standing and towering over Light, he held out his hand towards them, "may I?"

"Of course," Light replied, and let Lucan take one away from his collection of miniature stars and examine it.

"That gradual colour change is exquisite," Lucan said with a smile, "I had never thought to do that, in fact I have never seen that done before."

"I would take credit for it except for the fact mine have always done that when I am not using them," Light replied, "and the colours tend to show my emotions."

"Now that I know," Lucan laughed, "Do yours go red when worried or anxious too?"

"Yes."

For a moment Lucan continued to gaze at the orb he held, then he guided it back to Light.

"I seem to have distracted you away from your tale to sate my own curiosity, please continue," Lucan said hurriedly, "I shall try not to interrupt again."

It was Light's turn to laugh and he told Lucan about the rest of his stay in the shinigami realm, detailing everything he could remember to him; Squee obediently sitting on his shoulder and perhaps listening just as intently as Lucan. The more he talked the happier he felt about what he had done, and more assured in his abilities. By the time he finished, although not much time had passed, he felt like he had become a slightly different person than he had been only the day before.

…

Despite his delight in telling Lucan all that had happened and learning more about Eesat's past, Light was eager to get back to L. After asking L to stay with him there was no way he could leave L on his own just because he woke up first. Plus he knew L deserved an apology for how he'd acted the night before; L hadn't deserved it, particularly since he'd evidently been worrying about Light for so long.

So this meant Light was navigating his way back up to L's and, he supposed, his room with a tray laden with cakes and some water. It had taken all of his skill to get the cakes onto the tray without Squee eating them, the imp had somehow decided that all cake was his property and Light had had to threaten Squee with sticking his mouth shut with parcel tape to stop him from touching the cakes. Once he had understood what parcel tape _was_ Squee was very obedient, even so he forced Squee to wait outside the bedroom.

L was still asleep when he re-entered the room, but he had turned as far away from the sunlight still streaming in through the windows as was possible. It seemed Light's theory that the sunlight was making L sleep was correct. With a small sigh he set down the tray on bedside table, frowning as the book was dislodged too far and fell with a thud to the floor.

With another sigh he turned on the small lamp by the bed before bending down and picking up the book. He flipped through the pages as he went over to the window and pulled the heavy curtains across; he couldn't help smiling at L's choice of books. He had never expected L would choose to read crime thrillers, but then it was Agatha Christie, he wondered if L chose it because he wanted to see if he could beat the detective's in the stories. Somehow Light expected that to be the case.

Light ensconced himself onto the bed next to L, letting the book fall open to the first page. He had nothing else available so he might as well read. It was a pain to read in English and having to translate it into Japanese in his head, but it wasn't that difficult and soon he actually began to enjoy the book, it really was a good read.

"You've stolen my book," L said suddenly, and Light glanced down from his reading to see L gazing up at him looking rather amused.

"From such an astute observation you have to be a detective," Light replied with a smile, "and I haven't stolen it, merely borrowed it."

"Lucan was right you _are_ feeling much better now," L sighed, "I was enjoying not having to deal with your sarcasm."

With that L pulled a pillow over his head. Light stared down at L; that was not the reaction he'd expected and it worried him; he hadn't been that sarcastic had he? With that worry came the fear he'd felt in the past; the fear that he had upset L, the irrational fear brought on by the vampiric blood that coursed through him, fed by the knowledge that he had treated L badly the night before.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered, dropping the book to the bed, "I'm just not used to not having to be on the defensive all the time."

The pillow moved away from L's head, and he looked up at Light in surprise; clearly Light's apology had not been expected.

"You still take comments to heart then," L murmured, and it was Light's turn to be annoyed, the fear dissolving instantly as his annoyance rose through him, "I wonder, do you still obey my orders?"

"Don't you dare L," Light growled, but was ignored.

"Kiss me, Light," L commanded with a smile, and he had a moment to see Light's surprised smile before Light's warm lips met his.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

A/N; So, here we are... an update, the biggest chapter yet as well. Don't expect chapters of this size all the time, but considering the contents... well it was the only way to do the contents justice.

Beta'd marvellously by VirtualDraconium, thank you as always. I am always grateful.

I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 20

Light leant into the kiss, his annoyance at L's desire to test whether he would still obey orders or not diminishing at just what the order _was_. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever get used to L ordering him about like this, whether he would ever come to enjoy it. He doubted it. For every time L ordered him, Light now felt the rising desire to hit the vampire; it hadn't happened before but since he'd fed from Lucan things had changed. Now Light didn't want to be submissive to L in any manner. Light fought with L every step of the way through the kiss and let his tongue delve deep into the vampire's mouth, using L's own order against him. He couldn't help smiling as L sucked at his tongue, drawing it deeper into his mouth, brushing against his teeth…

Light broke the kiss and shifted back with a start; his tongue had brushed against L's fangs and the feeling had been far too erotic for his liking. Of all the things Light was now beginning to hate, it was how L's fangs made him feel; how something as simple as being fed on could… There was just no defence against something like that. He felt his face darken as he thought over all the times L had fed from him, and of Eesat's gift; he'd thought it useful the night before when it saved L, but now it seemed just as bad as it had the moment he had been given it.

"Light, what is it?" L asked, he was looking up at Light with such worry in his face, Light couldn't stand it. He tried not to answer the question, but he could already feel it forming in his mind, he was ordered to tell the truth after all.

"I'm fed up," Light whispered, his voice hoarse, "I'm tired of always being so weak around you, and reacting how I do to you. I shouldn't feel this way just from touching your fangs, I _don't_ want… I don't want…"

Light found his mouth wouldn't say the words and he sat there frozen, unable to say anything, staring wide-eyed at L. Whatever he'd been about to say had refused to be said; it could only mean that he'd tried to lie, but what he'd been about to say was the truth, wasn't it?

_I don't want to react that way to you or your fangs_, Light thought, _What about that was a lie?_

As the truth dawned on him, and he saw L's still worried expression, the vampire simply lying there waiting for Light to either finish what he was saying or explain; Light snapped. Light didn't want to know that he wanted to be slightly submissive to L in any manner, with or without orders to keep him in place. That he liked knowing he didn't have to be in charge, and that he liked the way it could make him feel; the excitement it caused. What he realised, and this realisation hit hard, was that what he didn't like was the damage to his pride it caused.

He scrambled away towards the edge of the bed; he didn't want to be near L or the truth of how he felt. He didn't want to know that he'd been lying to himself. He didn't get far; L's arms suddenly encircled his waist, holding him back and forcing him to stay in place, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, but he could go no further. He swallowed nervously as L gave a sad sigh from behind him and L's head landed on his shoulder.

"I rescind all orders save one;" L murmured, "you have to tell me the truth."

"L-" Light said, and he realised his voice was as sad as L's sigh had sounded, sad and full of distress.

"I also give you one more order;" L said, harshly cutting across him, his tone cold, "you can only leave this bed if you _don't _want to be with me, or _don't _like what we were just doing."

"L, don't do this," Light growled, and he began to pull on his magic, letting it fill the air around them so if one of them had been human he would have choked, "If I have to destroy the bed to get away from you and your irrational orders, I will."

"I'm fed up too Light, or had you not thought of that? I'm fed up with you running away from me, arguing with me or fighting with me because your pride gets in the way. You hold your pride so highly that you won't even let me kiss you as I truly am without running away, you won't let me touch you without fearing where it might lead… but why would I hurt you?"

Light fell silent as he listened to L's words, and he let his magic subside. L was right and for the first time he saw what his sudden desire to flee would have done to L. You shouldn't hurt the one you love by running away from them in such a situation; there was no need. If anyone deserved concessions in a relationship it was L who had done so much for him; saved his life, redeemed his soul and believed in him when no one else had. He remembered his earlier desire to apologise to L for his behaviour the night before, instead he'd only added to the list of things he had to apologise for.

"I'm sorry," Light said softly, and he raised a hand to brush at his eyes, not to remove tears but to soothe the ache that was steadily building there. His breath caught for a moment as L's arms tightened around him and L's chest was pressed against his back, "Could I just apologise for everything and… can we make a fresh start?"

L was tempted to reply with an –'Everything Light?'- but the apology was so unexpected, and the tone of Light's voice showed how fragile he was suddenly feeling, that L didn't want to push it. To see Light, _his_ Light, sounding this disordered and weak was shocking, particularly after his earlier strength. L hadn't realised, what he now knew he should have realised, was that to someone as strong as Light, being ordered around and affected so easily would have hurt more than his pride.

"Of course Light," L replied, and he raised his head up slightly and placed the softest of kisses on Light's neck, forcing his lips to stay closed despite the feel of the speeding pulse underneath. From the way the already fast beat sped up at his touch, it was obvious even this excited Light in some manner and by the time L pulled back it pulsed hard against his lips. The smell of Light's skin, the scent of the man he loved, was a joy to him after so long without it and he drank it in almost as joyfully as he would blood, his face still pressed against Light's neck as he finally let the tiniest amount of his own power unwind from some of his tight control. Light had apologised to him, Light was trying so hard to be with him and L couldn't help wanting to see Light fully with his powers, as though at the moment he was blind.

"L," Light gasped, "What are you doing?"

L's head jerked up as he remembered Light was not your usual human, and would of course sense his power releasing, would feel it crawl over his skin. It dawned on him that Light had never seen him as he truly was; he had seen him use some of his vampiric powers, but had never with all of his vampiric abilities on show. Anytime L had fed from him they had been in a survival situation of some sort, or L was too concerned with the moment to truly let his powers free themselves. He couldn't believe he had never realised this before hand.

"You are not the only one with power," L said, dropping his hands from Light's waist and crawling slightly away so he sat hunched up in the centre of the bed, "I wanted to see you properly; I have only ever seen you using my mostly human abilities. I thought if we were making a fresh start I could become a vampire around you; I wanted to see you as you truly are."

"L, I don't understand," Light replied.

"Then turn around," L whispered, and he let his control drop, let his shields break apart to spill his power out into the room, let those shields that had held back all his power even while he had faded from life on the tower disintegrate. He let it all drop and the room filled with his presence, his hunched form seeming more real than anything else as he sat on the bed; he dominated the room and if anyone else had been present their gazes would have been unable to move from him. This was L's mental ability given solid form, his power fed by his intelligence and motivation; as a result his power was immense.

Light tensed on the edge of the bed as he felt all that power release behind him, he wondered how he'd ever thought L weak, or considered fighting against him. As it washed over him he realised how careful L had been with him, how careful Lucan must be around him and just how different vampires were from humans; Light knew that he was still mostly human and behind him sat a predator, the power whispered that to him told him that any defence was useless. Fear coursed through him as all that power continued to wash over him, and yet he knew he had to turn and face its source. He swallowed painfully, and even though his blood pounded loud in his ears he turned to face L. His breath left him as he saw the vampire and he couldn't help but stare as his fear dissolved and was replaced with desire.

L's black eyes were filled with sparkling lights of power, shifting through the spectrum as his vision filled with colour, his skin, which had been pale before, became almost paper white and yet managed to glow softly as L's power crawled over his skin. The power was not magic, it was something else, something deeper and as he looked at L it reached out and washed over him like a warm laugh against the back of his neck, no longer whispering about L being a predator, but calling to what remained of L's blood inside him. Light shuddered at its touch and tried to focus on the rest of what he could see of L while still avoiding L's face; after seeing L's eyes he didn't want to meet his gaze. He settled on L's black hair and he wondered how something that was already deep black could darken further.

Light was forced to look at L's face though as the vampire suddenly smiled, the mouth partly open making his fangs _very_ visible, much longer than they'd been before, so long that they pressed against L's bottom lip. Light stared at them and he remembered every time they'd pierced his skin, he fought back another shudder so forcefully that he tensed on the bed, trying to stop the pleasurable emotion from taking him over. Light frowned as the smile suddenly vanished, L's power flaring slightly; it seemed his sudden tension had been misinterpreted. At this moment he didn't want it misinterpreted, he forced his head up to meet L's eyes, those captivating glowing eyes; he opened his mouth and tried to talk, but the sight before him seemed to take most of his abilities away. It wasn't the power that stole them, his own magic had awoken slightly to defend his mind; it was simply the sight of L as he was now.

L stared at Light with all his senses, and couldn't help smiling at the bright glow that surrounded Light as his soul made itself known, it was far brighter than most now and silver threads seemed to snake through it, threads of power that could only be his magic. Other colours flitted and shone around Light, and L found that they only made Light's form look even more perfect in his eyes. To his continuous relief Light's name predominated in those colours. The red letters that glittered above his head, the most visible sign of his love's redemption, even if the time allotted to him was far from human. L frowned as he saw Light suddenly tense up as he looked at him, he could understand the reaction, he didn't look human anymore, but to see Light react like that hurt. He watched in silence, letting his power continue to flow freely as Light tried, and failed, to say something, mouth opening and closing before him. L wondered whether he should be the one to leave now.

Suddenly that mouth was on his and Light was kissing him, kissing him hard and brutally as his arms encircled the stunned vampire. L responded almost instantly, his tongue caressing Light's, and his teeth nipping slightly at Light's bottom lip; a dangerous task considering his fangs were still fully extended, one slip and Light would bleed for him. L raised his hands to Light's shirt and pulled him back, staring up at Light from under his hair as he tried to work out just what had caused the sudden change, worry suffusing him as to whether his power had forced Light into action, into doing what L so wished for him to do. The eyes that bored back into his were all Light, and L smiled.

"You are so beautiful," Light gasped, and he seemed to want to lean in for another kiss.

"Are you saying I wasn't before?" L laughed, unable to stop the slight jibe despite the compliment; he still couldn't quite believe that this was completely Light. For a moment it looked as though his laugh had been like a physical entity for Light that brushed and caressed his skin.

"You were," Light sighed, and he let his head fall to L's shoulder and simply held him, "but I think it took you showing me just how much more power than me you have to show me that my pride had no place here. My pride can't get trampled on because you _are_ more powerful than me. Somehow that makes this easier for me."

"Now I am the one who doesn't understand," L said quietly, raising a hand to caress the smooth expanse of Light's neck and to stroke at his hair.

"If we continue what I accidentally stopped us from doing before, I won't run away," Light whispered, explaining as best as he could while L caressed his hair, "I'm not going to compete with you any more. There is no fight to win with you. I'm yours L."

With a sudden almost inaudible growl L pinned Light to the bed and his power filled eyes looked down at him with an almost unreadable expression. Light felt his pulse speed once more as L visibly shook above him; he knew what L wanted to do. L was a vampire, and even Light knew that blood and pleasure were mixed up for them. Instead of being repulsed as he would have been in the past he was eager. Light realised he _wanted_ L to feed on him, because he got pleasure too, so much pleasure.

"Don't tempt me with such words Light, you have seen my appetite for sugar, don't tempt me with yourself as well," L murmured, his voice almost a hiss, "It's taking most of my effort to not bite you. With my power this released and you this close, with the knowledge that I can't possibly kill you now, and… and..."

L was forced to trail off as Light smiled up at him, his grin almost a smirk, and turned his head to the side, bearing his neck to the vampire and almost arching to provide as much of the pale expanse to L as possible. Light couldn't help it; the anticipation was already building in him, and with all the realisations that had hit him this evening, every fibre of his body was crying out to give L everything he could want.

"Light, don't. If you continue this way…" L gasped, his voice was almost a whimper. His control was broken as Light raised a hand and tried to press L's head down towards him; L truly looked at Light's face and saw he looked almost eager for this to happen.

L acquiesced and let his head be brought close to Light's neck, sinking his fangs into the waiting flesh below; blood spilled into his mouth and he revelled in the refined taste Light's blood always had and the small whimper his 'feeding' forced from Light. From the way Light's hand gripped him to his neck it was not a whimper of pain, but with so much power emanating from him L knew it couldn't possibly be otherwise. L took another deep pull of blood, letting the marvellous metallic liquid sweep through his system, before he forced his head upwards level with Light's head.

Light felt his breath hitch as L's face was suddenly above his in all its otherworldliness, but this time his own blood was adding colour to L's lips. His breath came back to him in an unsteady rush as L smiled and licked his lips.

"I think my power is having a strange effect on you Light," L said, still smiling as he felt the small high the blood gave him suffuse him, "To have you _want_ me to bite you..."

"L, when you're on the receiving end… it's very pleasurable," Light sighed, "I've always wanted you to do it again. I just don't want to become your food."

"You do realise that the more nerve endings where I bite, the better it will be for you," L murmured, ignoring Light's comments about food; Light was being extremely stupid if he thought he was just food. L's smile broadened as Light froze, and he looked vaguely anticipatory. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes," Light cried out, before his arousal filled eyes went wide as he realised just what he had said, "Why did you have to ask me that, and _how_ do you know all this?"

"Light, you have _no idea_ how embarrassing lessons with Lucan can be," L laughed, making Light swallow nervously again, the sound was all too captivating, "you will soon though… Oh, and I asked because I still take great delight in hearing you speak the truth, and I think you needed to hear it yourself."

"Couldn't you just do it?" Light sighed, "Every time you ask me a question it spoils the mood."

"I have to ask you," L replied, letting one hand release Light slightly so he could caress Light's confused face, "If I didn't you would be angry tomorrow."

Light opened his mouth to reply, but had to shut it again; L was right, _again_. He shifted his head to the side to stare in embarrassment at the nearby wall, he wished he could shift away again, but with L pinning him to the bed he hadn't a hope.

"You see my point…"

Light shuddered as L whispered into his ear, his breath unnaturally hot across his already heated flesh. His eyes closed in pleasure as L's fangs pressed into his neck once more, close to the bite that was already healing; they pressed down but didn't break the skin. Light whimpered in annoyance, and he only realised what he'd done when L chuckled again. L was having too much fun at his expense Light thought.

"I believe I was going to show you just what I can do with these fangs," L said suddenly, his voice returning to his usual thoughtful persona, and Light was about to laugh at the tone of his voice but L's hands suddenly pulled him up and almost tore his black shirt from his body.

"That's cheating," Light growled, and he grabbed L's wrists with his own hands. He tried to glare at L but failed as L smiled at him before leaning down and nuzzling at his neck once more, teeth grazing along flesh and tongue flicking out to run along his heated skin. Light fell back boneless to the bed with a whispered, "That's cheating too."

L only smiled and finally shifted off Light, working at the fastenings of Light's trousers; he knew this would be one of the few chances he would get to remove them without resistance. To his surprise, as he slowly pulled down the zipper link by link so Light would have plenty of time to react, Light did. It wasn't resistance Light gave, instead his hands forced L's to move faster.

"If we wait for you to do everything," Light said, and it was his turn to laugh as he arched his back and pushed his trousers completely off, "all we would do is talk and move forward _incredibly _slowly. Now, what about your clothing?"

"Oh, I think it can stay for now," L murmured and, as Light opened his mouth to complain once more, ran a finger down Light's toned chest letting his power suffuse into Light's skin and leave a tingling trail where his finger moved. Light gasped quietly and he covered his eyes with a trembling hand. L shifted back on top of Light his legs either side of Light's waist.

"Stop cheating," Light moaned, and added in a slightly more level voice, "Or I'll fight back with my own magic."

"Why haven't you?" L whispered, resting his hands gently on the toned chest before him.

"I only know how to cause pain," Light replied, "so stop using your own powers to force me to do what you want, _please_."

With great care L lifted Light's hand from his eyes and brought it to his own face, kissing the palm with all the love and tenderness he could muster, his eyes closed as he simply held Light's hand close to him and brushed it against his cheek. As he opened his eyes L found Light watching him with an unreadable expression.

"I had only thought to tease you," L whispered, and he lifted the hand further and placed another tender kiss on Light's wrist, he smiled as Light almost pushed the wrist closer to him, "Don't think I would ever force you in this."

L's grip on the wrist tightened and he kept his eyes locked with Light's as he slowly pierced the skin with his fangs to seek the pulsing beat beneath. Light groaned almost as soon as his blood flowed into L's mouth, and L gave one hard suck before lapping at the wound with his tongue. Light's blood was such a tempting treat, but L agreed with Light; he was not food... besides, if he fed from Light for a long period of time Light would finish before L wanted him to. He felt the wounds begin to close beneath his tongue, the flesh once more becoming smooth and he dropped the wrist; smiling as Light looked up at him with an almost languid expression.

"Where next?" Light whispered, not caring about the effect such a question had on his pride. Pleasure pulsed through him again and his groin felt hot and tight beneath where L was sitting, every slight shift the vampire made only adding to his arousal as his boxers rubbed along his overly sensitive flesh. He wondered at how L had yet to make any comment about the erection he could surely feel; even if he did make one Light doubted he would care. All Light wanted now was more of this pleasure L could give him, he knew he could come solely from L feeding from him, from his neck… and L had said other places were better; Light bit back a moan as L's fingers caressed up his arm from his wrist adding to the pleasure his thoughts were providing him with.

"I could bite you here," L murmured, and his fingers played along the sensitive flesh on the inner arm of Light's elbow making Light's arm twitch slightly, "but that's less sensitive than your wrist. I want to show you more not less."

Light stared up at L in silence; their eyes locked together, as the fingers continued their journey upwards and rounded his shoulder. They played with and massaged the skin at his collarbone, shifting to caress the other before moving on. Their destination became apparent just before the fingers reached them and he felt a small burst of nerves course through him, but he forced it down. As it was, Light couldn't help shifting nervously as the tips of L's fingers twirled round and round one nipple, not to cause arousal but as though L was playing with a new toy. L's next move though _was_ arousing, the fingers stopped their aimless movements and suddenly pinched the nipple slightly and rolled it between his fingers. Light could feel it harden at the touch and a slight shiver of arousal passed through him, but nothing more; whatever L had been trying to achieve hadn't worked.

"How disappointing," L sighed, "Not as sensitive as I would have wished."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Light said, trying to laugh but failing as a blush began to heat his face. L had brought his other hand up to his other nipple and was rolling them both between his fingers and caressing the surrounding flesh. He covered his eyes with his hand again, blocking out the sight from view, he couldn't watch, he couldn't; it might not be all that arousing, but the totally absorbed expression on L's face as he worked was.

This meant Light was totally unprepared for L's next move; the vampire leant down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, taking as much of the now hardened nub into his mouth as possible. Light jolted, and his hand clamped tighter around his eyes at the sensation, the other fisting at the sheets. It wasn't overly powerful or arousing, but it was so strange to have someone's mouth there sucking at his flesh. He gave a small cry of anticipation as he waited for L to finish the motion and truly bite him, but L didn't. Light nearly groaned in annoyance as once more L delayed and instead of biting him drew back to blow over the nipple he'd chosen as his target. Light swallowed as he felt his nipple tighten further, he'd never known it could do that, but he knew L only did it so he could bite into a more substantial amount of his sensitive flesh. L blew over the flesh once more, the air becoming warmer as he did so. The added warmth was the only warning Light received before his nipple was engulfed in the wet heat of L's mouth and sucked at once more, L's teeth biting down at the nub but not yet breaking the surface.

Just as Light was about to beg L to get a move on and end the suspense, L bit down, one slender fang puncturing through the nub and leaving a clear, crisp hole. Briefly Light was grateful that he healed so quickly from these bites, but all thought ceased as L sucked on the wound. It felt like L was either drawing his blood directly from his heart or from his groin, which it was Light couldn't tell. All he knew was that he didn't want L to stop as each rhythmic pulse of blood that passed from him to L created an equal pulse of pleasure in his groin and brought him closer to the edge. Unbidden his hips shifted as he tried to give his hardened member some much needed friction; this pleasure was too much to deal with without being allowed to complete.

Light's breathing was loud even to his own ears as L pulled back and he whimpered. His arms which had tensed from the pleasure, shot forward to pull L back, to keep him close to his chest. He had been so close, so very close. Light was sure it would have taken only a few more sharp sucks from L's mouth to take him over the edge,

"Don't stop," Light moaned through gritted teeth, "Oh god L, please don't stop _there_."

"I was not sure if Light would want to come now," L whispered, pushing himself upwards, and through Light's hold, so his face was above Light's own flushed one. "I did not think you would want to come before me, or just from my teeth again. The last time I did it caused an argument."

Any embarrassment Light would have felt from L's words fled with the last line.

"That was on the list of things to apologise for too," Light replied, regretting his words instantly at the happy smile that appeared on L's face. With his vampiric power still flooding the room Light felt all too much like the prey for a second, and his eyes went wide, widening further at L's next words.

"So I can continue then?" L said, and his voice was mischievous, "Good."

Light couldn't hold back a near scream as L returned to his already abused nipple, and instead of taking the care he'd used before, dug in deep around it with his teeth. The pleasure was greater than before, and L drank from the wound as though starving, forcing the blood flow to increase. If it hadn't been for L's power Light would have been screaming in pain and he knew it. The knowledge of that just made him writhe more; his hold tightening on L's head once more and pressing him _deeper_ into the wound he had caused.

His pulse thundered loud in his ears, speeding his blood into L's mouth almost as fast as it entered his cock. He was close, he knew, even L's embarrassing words had not been enough to diminish it one iota. L's tongue finally licked along the very tip of his overly abused and injured nipple and Light came. His body tried to rise from the bed once more, but stayed firmly pinned to the bed as he hoarsely cried his pleasure to the room, fingers tightening in L's hair and a wet warmth filling the space between them.

L drank through Light's release, tasting with delight the strange and delicious flavour the blood developed as Light's climax washed over him. It was as if such an extreme act was trying to change the very make-up of the body itself, as though it could not be contained and had to spread. L gave it a place to spread to and felt the heady afterglow suffuse him as well, even while his own erection pulsed hot and ready between his legs; the mix of growing need and hazy satisfaction confusing his cells and spurring his own arousal higher.

With reluctance L pulled back, Light's hands falling unresisting from his hair, and surveyed the ring of teeth marks that shone bright red around the nipple; he had used more than fangs to feed from Light, the joy of it had been so intense. He lapped at the wounds with his tongue, the taste of Light's glistening skin and blood intermingling into another flavour L knew he could easily become addicted to. He smiled as the wounds began to slowly close and stop the bleeding, the supernatural healing process he had gifted Light with removing the mar he had caused on the otherwise near-perfect flesh.

"Are- Are there other places?" Light gasped, and L was surprised to hear him coming back to his senses so quickly.

"Yes Light," L replied, his own voice growing unsteady, his need finally showing itself to Light, "Oh yes, but I hope you will understand if we leave those for another day and go for the finale, as it were. There are other things I want to do to you besides feed."

"And here was I thinking you only wanted me for my blood," Light laughed, and he tried to sit up as L rose from him. He failed though and fell with a groan back onto the bed.

"Such sweet things you say to me," L laughed and pulled off his shirt and rose from the bed to tug off his jeans. His erection was finally revealed and he could feel Light's eyes fix upon it, nestled long and thick between black curled hair. "It's rude to stare Light."

L rifled through the bedside drawer searching for what Lucan, in his overly happy tone had informed him was there for just such an occasion. He smiled as he realised Light was still surveying his body.

"Then you shouldn't have such a good figure or spend so long over finding things," Light replied, as L turned back to the bed, bottle in hand. Light smile broadened as L's eyebrows rose upon observing his sudden lack of boxers, his gaze fixed on what nestled between Light's own legs.

"It's rude to stare L," Light said with a smile.

"I had not expected you to be so accepting," L replied, his gaze returning to Light's face as he once more climbed onto the bed and almost stalked on all fours towards Light.

"I won't be if we have to have this conversation again," Light chided.

L laughed quietly, and leant to press his still bloodied lips to Light's. The kiss was surprisingly chaste and soft, filled with all the love their words lacked. The kiss the only way these two proud people had to show the other how they truly felt. Their touches did not stay chaste for long, and L gave a small groan of his own as Light's hands began to explore what they could reach of his body and caress those places which produced the best reactions and seemed to give L the greatest pleasure.

L was tempted to let Light continue his explorations, to have those hands caress his body and learn every crease and every part of his being, but he was too close to the edge. His need to be with Light in a more complete sense overrode every other desire. He pulled back and shifted down the bed, pushing Light's legs apart so he could kneel between them; his own erection twitched and he couldn't help smiling as he saw how much Light had been affected once more.

His hands pressed down on Light's legs as they trembled slightly, and stopped the man beneath him from closing them once more.

"Light, there is nothing you could possibly need to feel embarrassed about around me," L said softly, his hands moving in soothing circles on the soft creamy coloured flesh of Light's inner thigh. To his surprise Light merely blushed, he had managed to silence him. "Though I am surprised you are not trying to fight me over positions."

"Oh god, L," Light groaned, and L realised that Light was finding his touch very arousing indeed, "not another conversation, not _again_. L, I just want to be with you, I thought I'd made this perfectly clear. Top or bottom, I don't care any more, but for the love of god stop delaying."

L blinked at the harsh need and barely controlled strain to Light's words, it seemed his climax from L's teeth had merely increased his desire for L, not sated it at all. Light's legs had been trembling with desire not embarrassment. With brisk movements L opened the tube he had taken from the drawer and under Light's almost grateful gaze coated his fingers with the oily substance. He did not pause to ask whether Light wanted this, or to gaze into his eyes, he merely lowered his hand between Light's parted legs and plunged a finger as deep into Light as he could manage. The groan he received was almost reward enough, and he pulled his finger out to the first knuckle only to plunge it back in once more along with another. He was being hasty, but from the way Light was responding, anything less than hasty wouldn't have been what either of them wanted.

So L kept his preparations swift, his fingers shifting in and out of Light as rapidly as he could manage, scissoring them apart and pressing against the tight ring of muscle that gradually loosened at his touch. Light writhed beneath him, hands fisting in the sheets, even though it couldn't possibly have been giving him as much pleasure as it appeared. From the look on Light's face though, L was willing to rethink this, Light looked even more overjoyed than he had when L had brought him to the edge with his fangs.

The look broke what remained of L's control, and he pulled his fingers out of Light and hastily began to coat his own erection in the lube. With care, he lined himself up, hands gripping Light's hips tightly. He paused for a second to look up at Light, their eyes meeting. He plunged inside, forcing his erection into Light's still so tight heat, skin dragging at L's cock and providing much needed friction. His pleasure from finally being buried inside Light, of claiming Light for his own, meant that Light's sudden cry of pleasure, or maybe pain, almost went unheard: it took all of his control to stop and not begin to thrust ruthlessly into the body below him.

Light's hands clutched the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white, the feel of L inside him, the feel of being spread wide and impaled on L's cock was too intense to deal with. The pain of the intrusion and the pleasure of finally being with L vied for his mind. The pleasure won and he shifted his hips to see if he could drive L further into him, feel that hard length fill him more completely. He'd never expected to like the sensation of being taken, but with L's first thrust inside him he was a convert. He wondered what it would be like to have what he could feel inside him, move within him and brush against his flesh; he moaned at the image.

"Move, please move," Light almost shouted into the room, his arms moving to pull L closer, needing to feel more of L, needing to know L would not leave him in this moment. L did as he had asked, and Light bit his lip as L slid from inside him before plunging back in to fill him once more, angling his hips as he did so as if searching for something. L repeated the motion again, his movements slow and deliberate, changing the angle of his hips and shifting his arms so they supported him as he hovered over Light. As he drove into Light for the third time Light gave a strangled scream and arched upwards, his body shaking with tension; he'd found what he'd been searching for. His hips rose to meet L's and his muscles tightened around him as if trying to keep L buried inside him; stop him from ever leaving him. This broke L's control.

"I can't hold back now Light," L whispered, and he placed a kiss on Light's open and panting mouth before finally pounding into Light with the force and rhythm he desired. With each thrust into Light the head of his erection pressed against Light's prostate, making his breath hitch and vision waver, but Light was given no time to recover as L's entire length brushed against that spot as it pushed in to fill him and as it began its retreat. In and out, in and out, each fresh assault heightening Light's arousal and making him desperate to come, but each thrust never quite taking him over the edge, only taking his need higher.

His want became vocal and Light cried and groaned with each press of L into him, trying to tell L of his need as words felt beyond him. L too was making small noises of pleasure, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the feel of shifting in and out of his lover, the tightness of Light's muscles around him tormented his erection and made him want more, he knew he was close to the edge now, but he fought to keep his remaining shred of control. This was too good a feeling to lose, he tried to stem the building heat he felt in his groin, but his thrusts became more erratic and disjointed as he lost the fight. Stars danced in his vision and only one thought registered in his brain anymore.

He wanted Light to come with him. He wanted the body that gripped him so tightly, to hold him even more firmly as he came. With a shaking hand he groped for Light's erection and pumped it harshly with his thrusts, his lips twitched into a shaky open mouthed smile as Light nearly screamed in pleasure and tiny pricks of pain registered in his mind. Light's fingernails were digging into his back so hard they had to be drawing blood.

At last it happened, and L made a happy throaty sound as Light's sudden release spilled between them coating their chests and his hand; his muscles clenching tight around L's own erection and forcing L over the edge, almost milking his release from him; his power flaring for a second before breaking apart as his mind was fogged over by the pleasure. They were both in pure ecstasy as their minds went white from the pleasure of it all. Neither knew if they cried out in pleasure themself or if the other had, only that a harsh cry of bliss filled the room before it all went quiet.

For a moment L was poised above Light, his arms shaking as he fought to keep himself upright, before he collapsed next to Light, an arm still draped over Light's glistening skin. He watched vaguely as Light panted next to him, a smile visible on his face as he saw such visible evidence of how much Light had been affected. He let his hand rise up and caress Light's cheek, turning Light to face him. From the widening of Light's grin and the sparkle in his eyes, L knew he must look as affected, he knew his mind still felt like it was filled with cotton wool. The sedate calm only lasted for a moment between them as their overactive minds easily fought against the afterglow.

"I think I need another shower," Light said quietly, he sounded amused; then he looked down, "No, I _know_ I need another shower."

* * *

A/N; So what did you think?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N; Well here is another update and I hope you enjoy it. After this chapter the plot begins to move in pace, almost everything else has been sorted out.

My thanks go to VirtualDraconium for her beta'ing of this chapter. Stopped me from making many the grievous mistake.

Review replies to the previous chapter will be sent out soon.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 21

Lucan couldn't help smiling as he sat in the drawing room, a glass of wine held gracefully in one hand; the contents swirling slowly round and round as he absently moved his hand in small circles. He knew what L and Light must have done, and he doubted there was anyone in the castle who _didn't _know. It was impossible to miss what had occurred with that much power spilling out from their room, and its very rapid and _very_ sudden, disappearance of course. He had thought he had taught L better than that, but he supposed it was understandable after they had spent so much time apart and, he realised, L had never released his power in front of Light. If Light truly did love L he would have found it quite intoxicating. He-

Lucan was brought out of his reverie by a sudden knocking on the door. Setting down his wine glass on a beautiful and well polished mahogany side table, he moved across the room and opened it. He was stunned to see a Matsuda on the other side, a frantic and shaking Matsuda he realised.

"Matsuda, what's wrong?" Lucan asked, stepping back to allow the trembling man into the room.

"What's been going on?" Matsuda murmured, his arms coming up to hold himself, "My skin's crawling and I can't stop feeling nervous…"

Lucan repressed a sigh as he realised the over-sensitive Matsuda wouldn't have known what all that power meant, and perhaps didn't even understand what he was feeling. Lucan was actually surprised that the human had sensed anything at all, but spending the last three months in a very active vampiric hideout would have meant even the most oblivious human would develop some sensitivity, it was a survival trait most humans displayed, but not enough to look as out of sorts as Matsuda was. But then most humans were not as sensitive to things as Matsuda.

"There's nothing wrong Matsuda, honestly," Lucan replied, and he risked reaching out to put a reassuring hand on Matsuda's shoulder. It pained him to see someone he considered a friend in this much distress. To his surprise Matsuda shifted closer and pressed his head against Lucan's chest. Lucan brought his arms up around the still shaking man and pulled him closer; he was grateful that Matsuda was at last trusting him enough to find some comfort in his touch. For a moment he simply stood and held Matsuda close, unable to stop a smile from forming on his face at Matsuda's gradual increase in trust.

"Come on, let's sit down and I'll tell you what made you so nervous," Lucan said at last, moving back a little from Matsuda to grip his shoulders for a moment in his strong grasp, trying to be as reassuring as he could; he daren't risk releasing even a small amount of his own power to try to relax Matsuda; if he was this sensitive it was all too likely to be noticed. He guided Matsuda over to the sofa and sat him down. There was still a wide eyed look to Matsuda's expression and Lucan wondered how best to remove it without causing further embarrassment. He retrieved his glass of wine as a way to give him more thinking time. He had never imagined a conversation which he would have difficulty with in his life, but this had managed it. "Did you want a glass of wine? It might help relax you."

"No, no thank you," Matsuda replied softly, his gaze settling on the fine rug on the floor, "I'm sorry for bothering you like this. I'm probably just being stupid-"

"Matsuda," Lucan said interrupting as kindly as he could, sitting down next to the still unsettled man, "You never bother me, at least you haven't yet. You were upset, it's only natural you would want to see a friend. At least I hope that you consider me to be a friend."

Matsuda looked round at him his eyes wide, but as he saw Lucan's totally honest and open expression the worry faded.

"Yes, yes I do," Matsuda said and he managed a small smile, "It's difficult to get used to though. I mean you're a vampire… and… well…"

Matsuda looked at Lucan worriedly, as if realising how easily he could have just caused offence.

"Matsuda, I understand, believe me I do. I am not offended," Lucan said with a sigh, "I am used to this, I am far too old to have not seen a few angry mobs in my time. Believe me I could never be offended when you came to me for help tonight. Anyway, you don't need to worry about it, and if you like I could teach you a way to shield so this won't happen again."

"Why are you avoiding telling me what precisely is going on?" Matsuda suddenly asked, and his tone was suddenly sharp. At least sharper than Lucan had ever heard it, but it didn't surprise him with its existence; he had seen Matsuda shoot Light with barely any qualms. Beneath that affable exterior was a very astute mind, though with L and Light around its abilities were somewhat overshadowed.

"You aren't going to accept that everything is quite alright and that you don't need to worry until I tell you what happened are you?" Lucan said, affecting a sigh.

"Lucan," Matsuda said suddenly, "I might not be as clever as L or Light, but I _am_ a detective."

"It's just because you're not going to like the answer," Lucan explained, "The power you felt came from L, and, eventually, from Light. They were… well, if I try and evade now you'll only ask again. They were having sex. As with all things they do, they had to compete on some level, and they chose power. If you were interested L won."

Lucan smiled unrepentantly at Matsuda as the young man blushed a bright and brilliant scarlet. He was suddenly glad he'd told Matsuda as bluntly as he had, the man looked so cute when he blushed. Lucan was stunned at that thought, but he realised it was true; Matsuda was cute.

"Ah," Matsuda said, his voice as embarrassed sounding as he looked. His head flopped back onto the back of the sofa as he covered his eyes with one hand.

Lucan smiled as he took in the innocence that was Matsuda, it had been a long time since he had seen someone with as pure a soul as Matsuda's… to think he had worked in the police force as well. Lucan could imagine some of the things he must have seen, yet to still be the way he was, with the gift he had; it showed a strength of character that awed even him.

"So, do you want to take me up on that offer of learning how to shield?" Lucan asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer. He shifted slightly closer, his elbow over the back of the sofa as he rested his head on his hand, his gaze fixed on Matsuda.

The fingers covering Matsuda's eyes parted, and the young man stared up at Lucan in relief, nodding slightly.

"You are a lot different than I thought you were on the night I first met you," Matsuda commented suddenly, his gaze turning thoughtful as his blush faded.

"I admit I did act rather brusquely towards you," Lucan sighed, "I did not think you would be staying with us, and I was rather… distracted by the night's events."

"No, no," Matsuda interrupted, suddenly animated a wide and sheepish grin appearing on his face, "I wasn't pressing you for an apology. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I don't know how I meant it…"

"I wanted to apologise. I do not normally act that way," Lucan said, and he gave Matsuda the softest smile he could manage. To his surprise and great delight a faint blush appeared on Matsuda's cheeks again. Matsuda dropped his gaze from Lucan, still looking embarrassed. Lucan didn't want Matsuda getting embarrassed again, despite how cute he looked, so he added, "So would you like me to teach you what I can? Anyone can learn to shield, and, even with L and Light to deal with, I have copious free time."

"Ah, that would be wonderful, yes," Matsuda said hurriedly, looking back up at Lucan with a smile, "I don't want to have to go through what happened this evening again."

"Considering the looks they will receive from the other residents here," Lucan laughed, "I don't think L and Light will either. We aren't the only ones who will have noticed their 'outburst' shall we say."

Matsuda couldn't help laughing either as he realised the full import of what Lucan had told him, he laughed harder, as there was another knock at the door before it opened and the subjects of their conversation entered. Matsuda stared at the couple wide eyed and obviously desperately trying to stop his laughter, but it was no good.

"Good evening," Lucan said, managing to keep his own face bland and emotionless, one of the good side effects of living as long as he had.

It seemed though that Matsuda's laughter was the only thing required to put L and Light on edge. They stood in the doorway looking at Lucan and Matsuda with the same critical expression.

"What's going on?" Light asked, and his voice had the same critical tone as his look. His words had the magic affect of helping Matsuda recover his composure; a composure which thankfully did not include a blush.

"Oh, just a conversation that took a rather humorous turn," Lucan commented, gesturing for the two paranoid genii to enter.

"Are we not going to be told what it is about?" L asked, and Lucan saw the glimmer of a realisation in his eyes. At least one of them had worked out what had been so amusing.

"I don't see why I should ever share the details of a private conversation," Lucan said blandly, "It has nothing to do with you. Merely a conversation between two friends."

"I see," L sighed, and Lucan knew that the once detective knew what was going on, knew what had been discussed. He glanced at Light and was glad to see no dawning realisation there; for once his seven year age gap with L was becoming useful, there were still some things that he was innocent about.

"Now that we have that sorted out," Lucan said, his face finally becoming animated once more, "I have news. The rest of the council are arriving in a week's time."

"A week?" Light exclaimed, "I had thought they would be closer to arriving if I have been away for three months."

Lucan looked at L and found that he too looked rather shocked at the delay to the quest they had been given.

"You both seem to be under the mistaken impression that what you have been asked to do is pressing. In a sense it is, but remember we have been searching for this book for a thousand years and not found it," Lucan explained, for once showing his age, "It is not something that will be affected by leaving tomorrow or waiting until you have been properly trained and are better equipped. Surely you both can understand the need for patience."

"I would say," L said softly, "that matters are more pressing than _you_ are thinking. Considering how we were attacked in Japan, and the length she went through to separate Light from the rest of us. She either thinks we know something, or is getting close herself. We are indeed running out of time."

Lucan stared at L, his look absent of any emotion. It was as though he was finally weighing L completely, searching through the depths of the person who had dared to call themselves the Greatest Detective in the World and actually have claim to it. Light and Matsuda sat mute watching the two vampires stare each other down; it was something neither of them dared get involved in. Finally the vampire nodded his head, and for a brief moment he actually looked slightly sheepish.

"You are right," Lucan murmured, "It makes me glad once more to know we made the right decision in coming to you. We are old, and despite appearances we are quite separated from the human way of doing things. Perhaps we have been too caught up in our habits and our points of view to see the truth. We should use this week wisely then, there is much to teach you and if a week is all we have then we shall have to do this well."

"What sort of skills?" Light asked, and no one in the room was surprised to see his usual curiosity shining on his face.

"Anything and everything I may think appropriate," Lucan said enigmatically, "Horseback riding for one. We won't be in this dimension for long, and very few have fuel available. A good horse is going to be vital, as will basic self defence…"

Lucan trailed off as next to him Matsuda began laughing again, a hand rising to cover his mouth as he attempted to muffle the sound.

"I did not realise I had said something funny," Lucan said, giving Matsuda a strange look.

"It's just that these two don't need self defence training," Matsuda gasped, "I've seen them fight before."

"Who were they fighting?" Lucan asked, not missing the sudden very embarrassed look his two young charges had shared.

"Each other," Matsuda added, managing to regain his decorum once more to find that the two genii were suddenly staring at him looking betrayed. Instead of feeling guilty about telling Lucan, Matsuda just felt more amusement.

"Each _other,"_ Lucan repeated, his carefully controlled gaze looking back at L and Light.

Light suddenly seemed to shake himself and his eyes suddenly glinted with his own amusement.

"He was unmotivated, and rather misguided in his view point," Light commented, "I had to show him that he was wrong."

"I see," Lucan said, and he was once more back to his outwardly calm and affable exterior, but his mouth was attempting to twitch into a smile as he turned to look at L, "Did it work?"

"No, any point he had to make was ruined when Matsuda interrupted us," L sighed.

"A fairly sensible move," Lucan said, quietly chiding the tone in L's voice, "what would have been the point in continuing the fight when neither of you is ever prepared to back down?"

Lucan felt Matsuda's gaze like a physical force at his words, he wondered how many people, if any, had ever defended Matsuda. He had the sinking feeling that Matsuda was one of those people conscripted into other people's battles, but never had anyone to help them when they needed it. He was suddenly even more determined that he would protect Matsuda, he was a kind man adrift in an evil world who needed shielding from what was so likely to break him in the future. He was shook out of his sudden melancholia by Light's next question.

"Just precisely how much do you think we will need to know?"

"Anything and everything I can teach you, as and when it occurs to me," Lucan said with a small smile, "I must admit to never having had to do this. I have taught magic before, but never the skills to survive out in the big wide world."

"That seems rather unusual, for a vampire of your age," L commented.

"Really? Well that's because I was normally the one learning them," Lucan replied.

There was the sudden sound of something very large and expensive breaking somewhere deep in the castle and Lucan visibly winced.

"L, I believe it is time if you dealt with your heirs," Lucan sighed, "I am fed up with them running amok in my castle."

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

May I advertise the works of my wonderful friend Dotti55, she has recently begun writing and her stories are well worth the read. I hope that you will take some time to go and read them.

A/N; So... I've been just a few ages behind updating this haven't I. Well, I hope this update is enjoyable for you and gives you some relief that updates should now be appearing more regularly. As it is I apologise for the delay, and readers of my other stories will know the reasons why... anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Not yet beta'd.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 22

The horse stared at Light with an expression that suggested he was none too best pleased to have been given to him. He had the horrible feeling that as soon as he got on, no matter how much help Lucan gave him, he was going to fall off. He glanced over at the assembled crowd that had formed to watch, mainly L hidden in the shade of an umbrella with Squee balanced on his shoulder, his heirs and Matsuda. Light dreaded their reactions even more than Lucan's. His worry faded as said vampire's hand landed on his shoulder and he felt the vampire's presence in his mind suddenly. Briefly he wondered at how he had got through his shields so easily, but this was Lucan surely it was expected.

**Tell me," **Light thought, **How was it decided that I was the one going first?**

**Stop worrying Light, **Lucan's voice whispered through his head, **I've already told you all you need to do is reach out to the horse with your magic. He doesn't like you because he thinks you're a lesser master than me, prove him wrong.**

Light smiled at that. It was all very well to tell him that, another thing to do it. Besides, despite never having ridden a horse before all this sounded extremely farfetched and unlike how it would usually be taught.

"They smile now," Lucan said suddenly, "but what makes them think I will teach them how if they laugh at my apprentice."

The smiles all instantly faded, and with the reassurance of knowing that no matter what happened at least Lucan would be on his side, Light approached the horse. He tried not to show his worry as he reached forward to take hold of the bridle, before shifting closer to pat the obviously aloof horse. He let his power flow slightly into his hand, just enough to let the horse know it was there and instantly the horse looked interested in him at last.

"Why does he respond to magic?" Light asked, letting just a little more magic spread from him to the horse. He still feared what he could do to others with this, a fear he knew he needed to spend time with Lucan to remove... he had a feeling it would be detrimental.

"Have you ever seen a vampire try to ride a horse that wasn't used to magic Light?" Lucan asked, his eyebrows rising as he smiled, "believe me, while hilarious it does tend to hurt their egos. Exposure to magic changes them enough to not respond with fear to those not of the mundane world, however it does mean they don't think much of humans because of it."

Light gave a small laugh at that and all his worry finally left him. If a centuries old vampire could fall off a horse, what did it matter if he did? Then the horse nuzzled at his hand, warmth breath rolling over his fingers. He smiled down at the horse

"On you get then," Lucan commented, "If he likes you, you'll be fine."

There was a small burst of laughter from the sidelines; L's heirs were obviously finding it quite amusing. One sharp look from L though was enough to quite them. It didn't need to be more than a look. L had found them the night before with the shards of a very expensive glass object scattered on the floor between them, the anger that had rolled out from him had floored his heirs and removed so much of the pride Light had been annoyed with when he had first met them. From the expressions on their faces then it was obvious that an angry L was as rare an occurrence as he had thought it to be... for which Light was glad. He was only beginning to comprehend just how much L had changed because of Lucan, and only the smallest understand of the huge power gap between them and Lucan. The hazy memories he still retained from Lucan were enough to tell him that the polite and humourous vampire that helped them could turn into something terrifying.

So it was without further comment that Light followed Lucan's quiet instructions and swung himself up onto the horse. There was a sudden sharpening of his memories from Lucan, and it suddenly felt as though he had done this hundreds of times before. The knowledge was suddenly just there in his mind, and even though he had already listened to Lucan

"That seemed easy enough," Light commented, smiling down at Lucan as he thought; **Did you know your memories might help me?**

**I had a feeling they might, I sent you so much by accident**, Lucan replied, "Of course you do realise the real test is whether you can ride him."

With that Lucan approached his own horse, obviously intent on riding around the small paddock that they were in with Light, the castle looming large to one side. For a moment Light felt like waiting, it was the logical thing to do, but he felt so strongly that he could do this... it was overwhelming. So he spurred the horse into motion and sped off down the full length of the field, the horse moving beneath him in a way that felt so familiar as he galloped. He ignored the sudden cries of his name that resounded in his ears, ignored his logic which told him how stupid he was being, he didn't often get the chance to be impulsive and this was so exhilarating. He only glanced back as he heard the sound of another pair of hooves, and turned to see Lucan gaining on him fast. He turned back around and reluctantly slowed the horse down as the end fence approached. He wasn't sure how he felt about attempting a jump quite yet, besides, the forest beyond was not the best place to go riding in he was sure.

"They think you lost control of the horse," Lucan commented as he came to a stop beside Light, "However I know otherwise. I wonder, was it L's or my blood that brought out this impetuousness in you?"

"Can't I just blame you both?" Light laughed, still filled with the excitement of riding a horse so well for the first time. He was grateful that Lucan just laughed with him. Then Lucan frowned.

"You're early," Lucan sighed, turning away from Light slightly to stare out into the forest.

"Ah," Came a sudden voice from inside the forest, "The famous Lord Fairfax's hospitality. I'm I always to be mistreated?"

"As you are the only other person turned by my sire," Lucan said with a small sniff of disdain, "That makes you family. I'm sure your intellect can work out what that means."

"You are too cruel," the voice replied, finally given voice as a man with short cropped brown hair and a matching long coat stepped out of the forest and approached, hopping the fence with ease. At this Lucan slipped down from his horse and clasped the strangers arm.

"Aidan, my brother," Lucan enthused, his voice filled with sudden warmth, "It's been too long."

The stranger, no Aidan laughed and clasped Lucan's arm in return. Whatever they had said to each other before it was obvious both men cared deeply for the other.

"So, who's the stranger on the horse?" Aidan asked, and Light was suddenly treated to the view of Aidan staring up at him. He could feel it trying to press into him and investigate his mind, and he knew that without his magic he would have been helpless to that gaze. As helpless as he would have been to L's the night before. He smiled then as it became obvious Aidan had no clue that he was using magic and he let his own power flow out towards him, deciding to use the stranger's tactics against him.

"Aidan," Lucan said, his tone filled with sudden warning, "If you keep doing that, despite how much you mean to me, I will choose him over you."

Aidan's power disappeared as though it had never existed, and he turned to look at Lucan with what had to be shock. Light said nothing, merely contained his power once more and reached forward to reassure his horse the show of magic had disturbed him despite apparently growing up attuned to it.

"You would choose him?" Aidan whispered, and he sounded truly shocked.

"He is tied to my childe and you could never win this fight," Lucan replied, sounding as calm as he usually did but Light realised he could feel Lucan's blood rising in his veins. He understood then just how weak the bonds were between the two men before him, the civility he saw a faint veil over the events that had separated them before... memories rose like faint shadows in his mind and he realised suddenly that it had something to do with how the sire of the two vampires before him had died. His thoughts crumbled though and his blood ran cold as Lucan's gaze turned to him, for a moment he was as terrified as he had been the first time he had met the vampire. Then Lucan's gaze softened and Light felt himself let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

**I will explain later Light, **Lucan's thought whispered into his head as though he was afraid of Aidan overhearing and Light realised that probably was possible.

"He is only human..." Aidan began, but his words faded as L was suddenly stood before him, as close to Lucan as he could get. Though his sudden presence was not what had made Aidan pause, it was L's power. It was not like magic, a vampire's power was not magic, it was there mental power given form. Their intelligence allowed out to shape the world, and with L this power seemed nearly limitless, and it seemed unidirectional when it came to even the smallest threat to Light.

"You will never threaten him again," L said slowly, and Aidan seemed to flinch with every syllable until he was overbalanced down onto his knees. Light himself was swaying slightly on the horse from L's show of power, but not from fear as Aidan so obviously was but from need. He suddenly wanted to be next to L, to touch him and calm him down. Then L took a step closer to Aidan, one hand rising, it seemed the threat to Light had banished all sense of reason.

"Stop now," Lucan said suddenly, his voice still calm despite L's show of power, one hand rising to grip L's shoulder. "I would appreciate it if my houseguests didn't attack each other. Do you see now Aidan that you were being incredibly foolish? This is my home not a place for people to form some sort of hierarchy. I think you've been around other clans to much if you have forgotten who we truly are, we are not like them. We do not have leaders, and we do not need shows of power."

Lucan's gaze flicked to L at that point, but it was unnecessary he already looked openly shocked about his behaviour hands pushed into his jeans pockets as he simply stared down at the ground. Lucan seemed satisfied with this and his gaze turned back to Aidan.

"Forgive me Lucan," Aidan whispered, and it seemed he was deeply shaken.

"You have it," Lucan replied, and then to everyone's surprise he laughed and moved to pull Aidan up onto his feet, "I understand you meant no harm. Though please remember Aidan that there are no humans here, everyone will know what you're doing with your power, you do not need to spy on your family. You are safe here. Now let me show you to your room."

Lucan moved off with the suddenly smiling guest towards the castle, one arm slung over his shoulder. All seemed peaceful once more the only disturbance coming from the others who were running across the field from the other side to join them.

**L, Light, **Lucan's voice resounded in both their heads and they looked at each other as if to confirm the other was indeed hearing this, **Please see to the horses and reassure everyone that everything is fine. Be calm.**

As if Lucan's final statement had been a commanded both of them relaxed and Light had to quickly get off the horse before he fell off. He sank shakily to the ground, grateful that a second later L was sat by him looking equally surprised.

"What's going on?" Matsuda asked, the trio stood behind him looking distinctly unsettled from all the outbursts of power they must have felt.

"I have no idea," L commented, "Though I feel this new vampire, Aidan, is not to be trusted."

"I don't think he is either," Light said at last, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the vampire's retreating back. I think he was involved in the death of his and Lucan's sire. There is this darkness to Lucan's memories about him..."

"Great, more problems," Mello grumbled suddenly, his glower towards the new vampire matching light's, "Just what we didn't need."

"So, what do you suggest we do L?" Near asked, and everyone turned to look at the detective.


End file.
